


Двойная игра: Excelsior

by Reien (Rikena)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikena/pseuds/Reien
Summary: Наше прошлое определяет наше будущее. О прошлом коммандера Шепард ничего не известно. Она никогда не бывает одна, за ее спиной всегда стоят двое. Они едины. Но однажды в их единство вмешается кто-то еще, и история изменится.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> АУ. Очень вольное обращение с каноном. Какие-то вехи будут соблюдаться, но что-то изменится до неузнаваемости.
> 
> Excelsior - лат. "всё выше"  
Excelsior - разновидность шахматной задачи, когда пешка из первоначального положения ход за ходом движется в ферзи.
> 
> Посвящение:  
мужу, который помогал выстраивать логику и отлавливать блох в военной, тактической и технической части.
> 
> fb2-файл с нормальным форматированием и обложкой https://yadi.sk/d/kFKj5OfuOM-qRA

_2168 год, Земля, Центр генных технологий_

Они прилетели внезапно, нарушив все планы и внеся сумятицу в привычный распорядок дня. Распоряжение принять гостей и ответить на их вопросы совпало с входящим сигналом о приземлении фрегата на вспомогательной посадочной площадке. О том, что под зданием Центра генных технологий имелась целая сеть лабораторий, занимающихся совершенно иными задачами, знали только те, кто состоял в самом «Цербере», так что присутствие посторонних исключалось. Реакция на последний отчет о проводимых экспериментах последовала слишком быстро, и ведущие проекта не успели принять соответствующих мер. Очень уж не вовремя руководитель их ячейки заинтересовался необычными данными, полученными в ходе последней серии опытов. Разработка только вошла в финальную стадию, но до завершения требовалось еще некоторое время, которое им просто могли не дать. Потому проверяющих решили сразу же отвести в смотровой зал к последней наиболее удачной секции модификаций. Необходимо было настолько заинтересовать их, чтобы проект получил полное одобрение.

Выбранный для встречи зал идеально подходил для демонстрации: отличная звукоизоляция, шаговая доступность для всех ключевых лабораторий и удобный наблюдательный пункт за незадействованными во время экспериментов комнатами подопытных. Планировка этой секции вообще была нетипична для подобного рода учреждений – из предполагаемого центра, в данном случае смотрового зала, концентрическими кругами расходились все остальные помещения. Благодаря этому любой путь по внешнему кольцу мелких исследовательских зон занимал значительное время, тогда как прохождение напрямую по центральным коридорам, доступное лишь узкому кругу лиц, позволяло быстро перемещаться между активными во время экспериментов участками.

Смотровой зал в виде гексагона был достаточно просторен. Широкие автоматические двери располагались напротив тихо попискивающих компьютеров, которые разгоняли окружающий сумрак постоянно меняющимися таблицами в стандартном оранжевом интерфейсе. Остальные стены закрывали металлические экраны. Сейчас здесь находился лишь сам профессор, остальной персонал спешно разошелся по дальним кабинетам – во избежание нежелательных встреч.

И теперь профессор Ольсо́н суетливо мерил шагами помещение, нервно крутя в руках очки и мысленно перебирая показатели, из которых сформировал доступный для понимания простенький доклад. Времени на создание чего-то более подробного не было. Его заместитель, доктор Джонс, ушла встречать гостей, он же тем временем заполошно метался из одного кабинета в другой, собирая в единый отчет данные, которые, по его мнению, позволят проверяющим оценить невероятный прорыв в их исследованиях. И сейчас ощущал себя крайне неуверенно, дожидаясь неожиданных визитеров.

Наконец это нервное хождение было прервано шорохом открывающихся механических створок. Профессор остановился в центре, глубоко вздохнул, набираясь сил, и нацепил на нос очки. Первой в зал вошла доктор Джонс. Она озабоченно поджимала тонкие искусанные губы и о чем-то сосредоточенно размышляла. Халат ее перекосился на сторону, светлые волосы выбились из неаккуратно сколотого на затылке пучка и падали на лицо, отчего женщина поминутно вскидывала руку и безуспешно пыталась заправить непослушные кудри за уши. Следом за ней двигался капитан в тяжелой церберовской броне. Он показался профессору смутно знакомым, но его цепкий оценивающий взгляд пробирал до самого нутра, вызывая неприятную дрожь, и Ольсон поспешил перевести взгляд на следующего гостя. Последним показался низкий полноватый мужчина в легкой экипировке. Он шагал степенно, с заложенными за спиной руками, и с интересом оглядывался по сторонам маленькими умными глазами. В коридоре перед залом остались трое бойцов в полной выкладке. Двое же зашли внутрь, не позволяя дверям закрыться. Их отстраненное равнодушие испугало профессора, потому он сосредоточился на визитере, чей вид позволил заподозрить в нем коллегу.

– Д-добро пожаловать, – нервные встряски вызывали у профессора приступы заикания, из-за чего он терялся еще больше, а его речь становилась все более невнятной. – Я – п-профессор Ольсон, возглавляю п-проект «Альтеры». С моим з-заместителем в-вы уже знак-комы, – он указал на женщину, – д-доктор Джонс.

– Да-да, – полноватый гость быстро закивал и приблизился к профессору. – Кхм-кхм, я доктор Рид. Все ваши присланные отчеты я уже изучил, теперь хотелось бы лично видеть, кхм, чего вам удалось достигнуть.

– К-конечно, – профессор протянул Риду датапад с докладом. – Здесь с-собраны все последние д-данные. П-пока вы изучаете, м-мы настроим в-визуальное н-наблюдение, чтобы вы м-могли лично убедиться. Д-доктор Джонс, будьте л-любезны.

Женщина кивнула и направилась к компьютерам. Капитан, которого профессор Ольсон определенно где-то раньше встречал, отошел от компании ученых в сторону. Его взгляд лениво скользил по помещению, малопонятной ему технике и возвращался к людям. Проверяющий-ученый полностью сосредоточился на датападе в руках. Лишь изредка недоуменно поглядывал на нервничающего профессора, озадаченно хмурился и покашливал. Наконец он обратил внимание на доктора Джонс, которая с сосредоточенным видом что-то настраивала на компьютере:

– Кхм-кхм, показывайте.

Она кивнула:

– Все готово. Прошу.

С тихим скрежетом на одной из стен поднялся металлический экран, открывая взору толстое прозрачное стекло, сквозь которое прекрасно просматривалась соседняя комната, большая и просторная. В ней явно была организована столовая: светлые пол и стены, залитые ярким светом, несколько столов с установленными тут же скамейками. В одной части помещения сидели, тихо переговариваясь, мужчины и женщины. Одинаковые бежевые костюмы, легкое оружие, лежащие рядом датапады – определенно сотрудники лабораторий. На противоположной стороне за двумя длинными столами расположились подростки, на вид лет двенадцати–пятнадцати, с запоминающейся, уникальной, отличной от соседей внешностью. Их объединяли серые одежды простого кроя с прикрепленными на спинах крупными номерами. Дети аккуратно и молча ели, не глядя по сторонам. Рядом с каждым из стола торчали световые маркеры, повторяющие номера подопытных.

Проверяющие подошли к стеклу как можно ближе, изучая открывшуюся картину.

– Док?.. – мужчина в броне замолчал, так и не окончив фразу. Полноватый ученый медленно повел головой из стороны в сторону, то ли выражая осуждение, то ли разминая шею, и протянул:

– Значит, это и есть ваш эксперимент, кхм-кхм, все выжившие…

Профессор заполошно взмахнул руками и подбежал к гостям:

– Н-нет, не все. Это т-только подопытные с-секции АТМ. Их осталось ч-четырнадц-цать… – голос под конец реплики утих. Ученый нервно оглянулся на военного.

– Из ста? Я правильно понял, на одну секцию сто подопытных? – полноватый заглянул в датапад, сверяясь, затем пересчитал сидящих. За одним столом кучковались семеро, за вторым пятеро. Но если первые, судя по всему, представляли собой взаимодействующую группу, то последние расположились слишком далеко друг от друга. Разрозненные одиночки.

– Д-да. Пятьдесят подростков и с-столько же в-взрослых.

– Кхм–кхм, а эти?.. – Доктор Рид указал на сотрудников лаборатории, занявших противоположную сторону столовой. Их число совпадало с количеством подростков.

– К-кураторы. За каждым из образцов з-закреплен свой к-куратор. Перемещение по л-лаборатории без сопровождения н-невозможно. Потому м-мы попытались максимально с-сблизить их, чтобы подопытные д-доверяли своим наблюдателям. Они проводят очень много в-времени рядом: в-вместе едят, вместе гуляют, в-вместе следуют на обучение, т-тренировки или досмотры.

Доктор Рид покивал с задумчивым видом. Капитан задал вопрос, который его заинтересовал гораздо больше:

– Вы говорили про секции. Сколько их и что там с числом выживших?

Профессор Ольсон поежился под тяжелым взглядом бойца, но ему на выручку пришла доктор Джонс:

– Четыре, – ей удалось взять себя в руки, и теперь она говорила спокойно и уверено. – Эта секция АТМ – азаро-турианская модификация. Мы брали для опытов материал именно этих рас, и результат получился наиболее удачным. К сожалению, в остальных секциях все не так хорошо. Мы еще не разобрались до конца, в чем причина: неверно выбранные соотношения или же и вовсе указанные сочетания невозможны. Материала у нас было не очень много. Вторая секция БТМ – батаро-турианская модификация. На текущий момент у нас пять образцов, но они абсолютно непригодны для дальнейшей работы: не способны ни к обучению, ни даже к общению. Третья секция АБМ – азаро-батарианская модификация. Выживших нет. И последняя ОМ – секция общих модификаций. Там все гораздо лучше, но показатели АТМ во многом превосходят результаты тех экспериментов.

– После ваших опытов из четырехсот подопытных только четырнадцать тянет на понятие «удачный» эксперимент. Три с половиной процента… – капитан хмурился и выглядел очень недовольным, но продолжать не стал.

– Кхм–кхм, да, – доктор Рид внимательно изучал происходящее за стеклом. Хотя за это время картина не поменялась. – Я вижу здесь двенадцать подростков. Оставшиеся двое где? Никто из взрослых не смог пережить экспериментов?

– Нет–нет, подростков на самом деле д-десять. Еще ч-четверо как раз единственные выжившие в-взрослые. Д-двое сейчас на процедурах, и двое т-тут.

– Кхм, здесь не только дети? – доктор Рид с интересом прильнул к стеклу. Капитан раздраженно цыкнул и дернул увлекшегося инспектора за воротник костюма, вынуждая сделать шаг назад. – Но я не вижу взрослых!

– Номера восемьдесят семь и девяносто три, – тихо подсказала женщина.

Визитеры озадаченно просмотрели световые маркеры и изумленно выдохнули, найдя один из названных номеров. За столом с наименьшим числом занятых мест рядом с обозначением АТМ-093 сидела миниатюрная девушка. Тусклые черные волосы, заплетенные в толстую косу, большие карие глаза на осунувшемся лице, сероватая кожа, нетронутая румянцем, и тонкие бледные губы. На вид ей не больше шестнадцати–семнадцати лет, даже несмотря на измученный вид. Военный пораженно рассматривал ее, его же спутник оценивающе прищурился, мысленно делая какие-то выводы.

– Сколько ей, говорите, лет?

– Т-тридцать два.

Двое мужчин изумленно посмотрели на третьего.

– Сколько-сколько?

– Т-тридцать два, – повторил ученый. – Восемьдесят с-седьмому двадцать семь.

Подопытные хоть и сидели вместе, но все равно разделялись на небольшие компании по два–три объекта. Профессор указывал на троицу у самого края. Мелкая девчонка, вся в царапинах и ссадинах, подозрительно зыркала удивительными, будто светящимися зелеными глазами из-под криво обрезанной челки. Недлинные яростно-красные волосы торчали во все стороны, беспорядочно спадали на острое лицо, черты которого смазывались солнечно–желтым отсветом маркера АТМ-119. И будто на контрасте глаза цеплялись за паренька под номером АТМ-106, расположившегося напротив нее. Пока еще нескладный подросток, уже сейчас он обладал хорошо развитой фигурой. Довольно высокий, с широкими плечами и мощными руками. Короткие темные волосы, черные или очень темные глаза, светлая кожа, плотно сжатые губы, жесткие черты лица, смягченные еще детской припухлостью, от которой очень скоро не останется и следа – взрослым, скорее, можно было назвать именно его. Немного в стороне, будто отдельно от них, расположился юноша с номером АТМ-087. Ученый точно говорил о нем, но, как и в случае с девяносто третьей, ему никто не дал бы больше шестнадцати, самое большее, восемнадцати лет. Стройный, гибкий, он был разве что выше большинства окружающих его детей. Светлые неровно подстриженные волосы топорщились, смуглая кожа и серые, почти белесые глаза – он не был ярким, как девочка рядом с ним, но определенно среди обычных людей выделялся бы ничуть не меньше.

– А сто шестому сколько? – военный хмуро переводил взгляд с одного подопытного на другого, сравнивая.

– Примерно п-пятнадцать.

– Примерно? Это как? – боец сосредоточил свое внимание на нервном ученом, который от его пристального взгляда начал заикаться еще больше.

– Эт-то…

– Почти все дети для экспериментов подобраны с улиц, они и сами точно не могут сказать, сколько им лет, – вмешалась женщина, позволяя своему коллеге передохнуть от внимания проверяющих.

Доктор Рид заинтересованно изучал остальных детей, сравнивая между собой, периодически что–то выискивая в датападе.

– Смертность среди взрослых образцов больше. Кхм-кхм.

Профессор Ольсон тяжело вздохнул, стаскивая с носа очки:

– Да. В остальных лабораториях в-выживших среди старших подопытных н-не было вообще. Д-детский организм л-легче воспринял изменения. Эта с-секция с наиболее удачным м-материалом. Они стабильны, изменения в н-них з-закрепились.

Капитан снова подал голос, продолжая рассматривать восемьдесят седьмого:

– И что же они могут?

Ученый смешался. Доктор Рид оторвался от датапада, ожидая ответа. Доктор Джонс раздраженно глянула на коллегу, но ответила вместо него:

– Результат получился изумительным. Образцы из этой секции сильнее, гибче, выносливее обычного человека. Скорость реакции, слух, зрение, внимание – все параметры на порядок превышают нормальные показатели в их возрастной категории, – она снова вернулась к компьютерам, выводя для гостей кадры из заснятых тренировок. – Легко и с удовольствием учатся. Помимо прочего высокая регенерация, и, похоже, что все подопытные даже без непосредственного облучения нулевым элементом стали, как и азари, биотиками. Кто-то в большей степени, кто-то в меньшей. Вопрос о внедрении имплантатов пока в стадии обсуждении – они и так очень сильны. Видимо, это одно из последствий того, что в данной модификации использовались материалы азари.

– Замечательный результат, – согласно покивал головой доктор Рид. – Кхм. Правда, сплошные преимущества у образцов настораживают. При таком проценте выживания столь отличный результат… Это маловероятно, – он бросил вопросительный взгляд на капитана. Тот пожал плечами, не отрываясь от разворачивающихся на мониторах картин.

– Док, судя по всему, толку от этих экспериментов не особо много. Армию не подвергнешь таким изменениям – верный способ вообще остаться без нее. Разве что создать элитный отряд, – капитан задумчиво кивнул самому себе и хмуро уставился на двух ученых. – Давайте начистоту, у этих ребят должны быть минусы.

Женщина скривилась, разочарованная словами слишком по ее мнению умного бойца. Она очень рассчитывала, что именно военный ухватится за их разработку. Профессор нервно поежился, перевел взгляд с раздраженной коллеги на обманчиво–спокойного полноватого гостя и неуверенно протянул ему еще один датапад. Тот удивленно поднял брови:

– Так это было не все? – он вцепился в новый отчет и жадно вчитался. И чем больше узнавал, тем более хмурым и растерянным становился. Наконец поднял глаза на спутника и покачал головой. – Это… Это… Кхм… – он запнулся, не найдя слов, – то, что вы создали, это же…

Женщина глухо подтвердила:

– Не люди. Уже не люди.

Капитан переводил тяжелый взгляд с одного на другого.

– Поясните.

Доктор Рид отрешенно смотрел на результаты экспериментов за стеклом.

– По сути, это нечто совершенно новое, – ответил он. – Искусственно созданный даже не вид! – ученый быстро пролистал что-то на датападе. – Кхм–кхм, да, это было бы настоящим прорывом. Отследить бы еще поколений три–четыре, но время, кхм…

– Д-да, – нервно согласился профессор. – Рожденные от в-взрослых образцов дети всегда н-несут тот же геном. То есть они наследуют полный комплект особенностей, и н-неважно, оба ли родит-теля таковы либо только один. Похоже на азарийскую схему развития вида. Только, в отличие от них, потомок берет наследственные признаки от обоих родителей, давая толчок к разнообразию исходного материала, – он указал за спины собеседникам. Те обернулись и увидели, как девушка под номером девяносто три поворачивается, открывая для обзора большой живот. – Г-гибкий человеческий геном в с-сочетании с т-турианской выносливостью и особенностями азари. М-мы назвали их _альтерами_. У д-девяносто третьей это будут уже третьи р-роды. В-все ее д-дети, как от людей, т-так и от соплеменников, п-получились с т-тем же г-геномом.

– А если матерью, кхм, будет женщина-человек?

– Т-то же самое.

– Сколько рожденных детей вы изучили?

– Сейчас мы наблюдаем за совсем небольшой группой, – женщина на одном из мониторов вывела для гостей большую таблицу. – Именно тогда, чуть больше трех лет назад, было принято решение, что азаро–турианская модификация самая удачная. За это время нам удалось получить двадцать три ребенка.

Доктор Рид внимательно считывал данные с таблиц.

– Кхм-кхм, но позвольте, здесь указан просто невероятный процент потерь, – он указал на некоторые графы. – Почти все дети погибли. Значит, сделанные, кхм, выводы неверны.

Доктор Джонс обвела рукой другие строки таблицы и спокойно возразила:

– Нет, видите, погибли только те потомки, которых мы держали отдельно от их родителей–альтеров. Другие же, находившиеся, так или иначе, рядом с ними или видевшие их хотя бы изредка, выжили.

– Та-а-ак, – полноватый задумчиво скользил взглядом по таблице, сверяясь с данными из датападов, затем покосился на своего хмурого спутника – тот ответил ему нечитаемым взглядом. Женщина с тревогой отслеживала их переглядывания.

– Кхм, по вашему отчету так сразу и не скажешь, но некоторые результаты наводят на мысль, что подопытные… кхм-кхм… довольно агрессивны. Это так?

Профессор Ольсон выглядел расстроенным. Похоже, проверка закончится далеко не так, как он надеялся.

– Н-не совсем. Они не агрессивны. Они п-психически н-нестабильны. Их с-состояние в пределах н-нормы т-только с себе п-подобными. К-как только к-кто-то из них оказывается д-далеко от с-сородичей, он н-начинает сходить с-с ума.

Капитан чуть слышно фыркнул.

– Просто замечательно, еще и психи.

Доктор Рид вздохнул.

– Вы выяснили, чем это обусловлено?

– Пока нет, – женщина с досадой покачала головой. – В остальных модификациях подопытные, даже находясь вместе, в итоге полностью сходили с ума, если выживали. В этой же эксперимент пошел по иному пути.

Профессор нервно крутил в руках снятые очки и пытался подобрать слова, чтобы сгладить последнюю не самую приятную информацию.

– В-возможно, это последствия т-того, что м-мы пытались с-создать для них что-то вроде п-поводка, якоря. З-запечатлеть на к-кураторов. Чтобы образцы могли нормально функционировать т-только при н-наличие определенного человека. Но исследования зашли в тупик. М-мы пока н-не знаем, почему.

– Кхм–кхм, судя по всему, импринтинг пока что сработал только на себе подобных.

Полноватый покашлял, собираясь продолжить, но доктор Джонс прервала его:

– Нет. Это вряд ли форма импринтинга. Во всяком случае, не полностью. Некоторых из подопытных мы держали изолированно с самого начала. Они не видели остальных участников эксперимента. После того, как они начали сходить с ума, часть из них мы поместили к остальным выжившим. Спустя некоторое время их состояние стабилизировалось. Для окончательных выводов нам нужно еще время на изучение.

Профессор торопливо закивал, соглашаясь со словами коллеги:

– Д-да, еще несколько л-лет, хотя бы г-года два-т-три, альтеры еще дети, подростки, но скоро они вырастут. И б-будут полезны. Необходимо т-только провести еще р-ряд экспериментов. Уже сейчас им н-нет равных!

Доктор Рид и капитан снова переглянулись, последний еле заметно двинул головой в сторону. Ученый–проверяющий вздохнул, закашлялся, повертел в руках датапады.

– Мне очень жаль. Кхм–кхм. Разработка действительно перспективна. Но сейчас руководство активно сворачивает все проекты, способные так или иначе привлечь излишнее внимание. Ваше расположение на Земле в центре оживленного мегаполиса – не самый удачный выбор для подобных работ. Эксперимент почти неконтролируем, кхм–кхм. Малейшая утечка… Кхм. Последствия слишком непредсказуемы, а положение человечества в галактике слишком шатко. Согласно законам Пространства Цитадели, проведение опытов по вмешательству в геном разумных существ запрещены. Мы не можем позволить, чтобы о подобном стало известно.

Доктор Джонс вскинулась:

– Но подождите, «Цербер» же не…

Полноватый взмахнул рукой, прерывая ее, и продолжил:

– Да-да, кхм, многие ячейки нашей организации проводят различные эксперименты. Но этот может иметь далеко идущие последствия. Вы правы, достигнутые вами результаты совершенно беспрецедентны. Кхм–кхм… Образцы мы заберём в другую ячейку, на удаленную планету, где вероятность чужого вмешательства или утечки близка к нулю. Кхм-кхм… Перевезти сразу всех нет возможности – на корабле нет подобных условий. Давайте, вот этих, семерых, – он указал на наиболее заполненный стол. – Пусть они выйдут, бойцы проводят их на фрегат.

Профессор в полной прострации с расширенными глазами нажал на какую-то кнопку сбоку от стекла. Загорелась зеленая лампочка, и он заговорил:

– Номерам восемьдесят семь, девяносто четыре, сто шесть, сто девять, сто пятнадцать, сто девятнадцать, сто двадцать восемь проследовать на выход. Кураторам остаться. Повторяю, номерам восемьдесят семь, девяносто четыре, сто шесть, сто девять, сто пятнадцать, сто девятнадцать, сто двадцать восемь проследовать на выход. Кураторам остаться.

В этот момент открылись двери, и в столовую вошли еще двое подопытных с кураторами. Девушка с номером шестьдесят два – фигуристая, с очень короткими светлыми волосами – и юноша под номером пятьдесят пять. Рыжие волосы, собранные в низкий хвост, слегка растрепались и падали на бледное осунувшееся лицо. Он прижимал к себе перевязанную правую руку, морщился и иногда встряхивал головой. Шестьдесят вторая направилась к наименее заполненному столу, пятьдесят пятый же, наоборот, двинулся к компании из семерых подопытных, которые уже вставали. Доктор Рид с интересом посмотрел на него, оценивающе прищурился и резко кивнул:

– Этого тоже.

Профессор заторможено нажал на кнопку еще раз.

– Номер пятьдесят пять вместе с номерами восемьдесят семь, девяносто четыре, сто шесть, сто девять, сто пятнадцать, сто девятнадцать, сто двадцать восемь проследовать на выход. Кураторам остаться.

Рид довольно кивнул.

– А пока давайте соберем весь пакет данных, перешлем их в головной центр. У нас… – он быстро глянул в сторону капитана, с отсутствующим видом рассматривающего детей за стеклом. – Кхм, за час, думаю, управимся.

Тот кивнул, показывая, что понял, и повернулся к оставшимся у входа бойцам.

– Сейчас приведут восьмерых подопытных. Отвести на фрегат.

Один из отряда сопровождения ответил таким же коротким кивком, и все бойцы покинули зал.

Профессор Ольсон и доктор Джонс в растерянности замерли посреди зала.

– Что встали? Собирайтесь! – грубый окрик заставил их вздрогнуть. Ученый выронил очки из рук, медленно нагнулся, поднимая их, и, нервно оглядываясь, засеменил к выходу. Доктор Рид резво его догнал, ухватил за локоть и тихонько начал на ходу что–то успокаивающе говорить.

– Дамочка, давайте в темпе! – боец держал в руках неизвестно когда отцепленный с захватов пистолет и угрожающе смотрел на оставшуюся в зале женщину. Она вздрогнула, потянулась к компьютеру, прекращая прокрутку заснятых тренировок альтеров, закрывая таблицы и опуская на стекло металлический экран. Следовало поторопиться.

***

Сегодня в их распорядке что-то неуловимо изменилось. Кураторы в какой-то момент получили на свои инструментроны сообщение и резко занервничали. Ни одного лишнего слова не было произнесено, но повисшее напряжение, казалось, можно было потрогать руками. Какой-то очередной эксперимент пошел не так? Но никто не бегает по коридорам, предупреждающего сигнала нет.

Восемьдесят седьмой встревожился. Он пропустил вперед детей и парой жестов указал сто девятнадцатой и сто шестому сесть поближе к выходу. Сам же после этого опустился рядом с ними. Сто девятнадцатая лучше всех чувствовала окружающее, а сто шестой обладал потрясающим чутьем на опасность, которое не раз помогало им выжить в чудовищных опытах. Кураторы в это время начали что-то тихо, но очень оживленно обсуждать. Ему не составило труда разобрать, о чем именно они говорили. И услышанное привело его в смятение. Проверяющие, серьезно? Шесть лет никому не было дела до того, что творилось в стенах этих лабораторий, а теперь… И чем им все это грозит? Восемьдесят седьмой не знал, но давно уже не ждал от ученых ничего хорошего.

Они почти успели спокойно доесть, когда чуть дрогнул ментал со стороны сто девятнадцатой.

– _За нами наблюдают._[1]

Сто шестой напрягся, сто девятый прекратил есть, сто двадцать восьмая опустила голову. Остальные никак не отреагировали на ее сообщение.

– _Ты знаешь, кто?_ – восемьдесят седьмой считался среди них старшим. Не в смысле возраста – после многочисленных экспериментов, раз за разом стиравших, ломавших их личности, возраст перестал иметь значение – он, пятьдесят пятый и шестьдесят вторая были теми, кто взял на себя ответственность за организацию жизни всех подопытных секции азаро-турианских модификаций. После того, как сто девятнадцатая осознала и приняла себя, она смогла вытянуть всех в ментальное пространство, где ей удалось наладить между ними общение. Тогда-то толпа испуганных отчаявшихся детей поняла, что они не одни. И тогда же стало ясно, что если ничего не предпринять, выживших не будет. Смертность от бесконечных опытов просто зашкаливала – их осталось чуть больше десятка, а абсолютно вменяемых и вовсе единицы! Девяносто третья вообще не понимала, ни где она, ни кто ее окружает, была пассивна и безвольна.

– _Нет, кто-то чужой,_ – сто девятнадцатая была сокровищем. Она открыла ментальную речь и показала ее остальным, могла достучаться до любого из них и успокоить даже во время агонии после болезненных экспериментов, и пусть слабо, но ощущала постороннее присутствие. Ее деятельная натура удивительно сочетала в себе как живой ум, яркое воображение и открытость, так и поразительную бесцеремонность и даже мстительность. Сто шестой рьяно опекал ее, защищал от побоев надзирателей, успокаивал и утирал слезы после посещений лабораторий, помогал устраивать мелкие пакости обидчикам. В прежней жизни они, похоже, были родными братом и сестрой. Сейчас же все _альтеры_, как их назвали люди в белых халатах, считали друг друга сородичами, братьями и сестрами, но трепетное отношение у сто шестого к девочке так и осталось. Сам он был агрессивным и резким, даже злым. Впрочем, добрым тут остаться очень сложно. Шестьдесят вторая тоже была далека от любви к окружающим, не жалела ни своих, ни чужих, и другим не позволяла утонуть в отчаянии. Но ранним утром ее и пятьдесят пятого забрали на очередной досмотр, а от девяносто третьей толку не было совсем. Пришлось ему одному присматривать за детьми и проигрывать в уме различные варианты развития событий – происходящее восемьдесят седьмому не нравилось.

В столовой ожила система оповещения:

– Номерам восемьдесят семь, девяносто четыре, сто шесть, сто девять, сто пятнадцать, сто девятнадцать, сто двадцать восемь проследовать на выход. Кураторам остаться. Повторяю, номерам восемьдесят семь, девяносто четыре, сто шесть, сто девять, сто пятнадцать, сто девятнадцать, сто двадцать восемь проследовать на выход. Кураторам остаться.

Одновременно с этим открылись двери, и внутрь вошли шестьдесят вторая и пятьдесят пятый со своими кураторами. Восемьдесят седьмой отметил неважный вид пятьдесят пятого. Но шестьдесят вторая вроде бы была в порядке. Она сразу же проследовала к пятерым самым нестабильным _сородичам_. Она все не оставляла надежды достучаться до их разума. Пятьдесят пятый же, наоборот, двинулся к нему. Но на полпути его остановили новые указания от системы оповещения.

– Номеру пятьдесят пять вместе с номерами восемьдесят семь, девяносто четыре, сто шесть, сто девять, сто пятнадцать, сто девятнадцать, сто двадцать восемь проследовать на выход. Кураторам остаться.

– _Что происходит?_ – вполне закономерный вопрос от пятьдесят пятого. Но восемьдесят седьмой не знал, что ответить. Он чуть заметно пожал плечами.

– _Какие-то проверяющие нагрянули. Похоже, нас вызвали для них. Мне не нравится их выбор._

От пятьдесят пятого потянуло согласием. Названы были номера самых адекватно воспринимающих реальность.

– _Идем, нет смысла ждать._

Остальные уже подошли к дверям, только сто шестой и сто девятнадцатая замешкались. Восемьдесят седьмой приблизился к ним, сто шестой с хмурым видом ухватил сто девятнадцатую за руку и потянул к выходу. Когда они поравнялись с пятьдесят пятым, восемьдесят седьмой тоже аккуратно подхватил того за неповрежденное плечо, и уже все вместе двинулись в коридор. Сто девятнадцатая тревожно поглядывала на пятьдесят пятого.

– _Что с рукой?_

Пятьдесят пятый дернул головой. Видимо сегодня проверяли очередной препарат, и сейчас он испытывал не самые приятные ощущения.

– _Ввели что-то новое. Мутит немного, но при этом ощущение такое, что сдвинул бы горы. И я не чувствую боли. Совсем. Руку случайно поранил и даже не заметил, пока лаборант не увидел кровь и не перебинтовал._

Их окутало тревогой сто девятнадцатой.

–_ Опасно,_ – ее ментальную речь едва можно было ощутить. – _Будь осторожен._

Пятьдесят пятый согласился. Он и сам понимал сложность своего положения. Оставалось надеяться, что это скоро пройдет.

Восемьдесят седьмой глянул напоследок на оставшихся в столовой _сородичей_. Шестьдесят вторая ответила ему тревожным взглядом.

– _У меня плохое предчувствие. Мои мысли будут с вами._

Каждый из них обладал какой-то особенностью. Предчувствиям шестьдесят второй стоило верить. Восемьдесят седьмой благодарно склонил голову. Двери закрылись.

В коридоре они наткнулись на троих незнакомых людей. Тяжелая специальная броня, у одного, стоящего ближе, на захватах сзади висел дробовик военной модификации. Остальные держали в руках тяжелые пистолеты, направленные в их сторону. Мужчина с дробовиком скользнул по ним холодным оценивающим взглядом.

– Вперед, вслед за первой группой. И без фокусов.

Дальше по коридору действительно шли сородичи в сопровождении еще двух бойцов в такой же броне.

– _Эмблема «Цербера»,_ – пятьдесят пятый обратил внимание на символ разомкнутой цепи на броне чужаков. Этот знак был нарисован на стенах в коридорах, на аппаратуре, бумагах, но люди, с которыми они до этого имели дело, не носили его на своей одежде. Плохой знак.

Один из бойцов толкнул вперед по-прежнему держащихся за руки сто девятнадцатую и сто шестого. Восемьдесят седьмой и пятьдесят пятый двинулись следом. Пятьдесят пятый бросил быстрый взгляд назад, оценивая следовавших за ними людей с пистолетами. Замыкающим шел боец с дробовиком. Только теперь оружие не покоилось в захватах, а оказалось нацелено прямо на них. Этот человек, вероятно, старший в отряде, поймал взгляд пятьдесят пятого и угрожающе поднял дробовик повыше. Пятьдесят пятый отвернулся.

– _Не провоцируй,_ – восемьдесят седьмой осторожно оглядывался по сторонам. Но коридоры были на удивление пусты. Даже в обычно оживленных процедурных кабинетах, мимо которых они сейчас проходили, не мелькали силуэты лаборантов. Похоже, проверяющие не просто внесли сумбур в размеренную работу лабораторий, они ее полностью парализовали.

Их отряд все дальше уходил от знакомых мест. В этих коридорах они бывали очень редко – все основные зоны экспериментов располагались в центре секции. Тем не менее, примерное местоположение угадывалось довольно легко – планы эвакуации для персонала каждый из альтеров, даже маловменяемый, запомнил уже давно. Судя по всему, их забирали из этой ячейки. Переводили в другую? Восемьдесят седьмой знал, что у «Цербера» несколько ячеек, каждая из которых занималась своими проектами.

Первая группа уже подошла к массивным бронированным дверям, предупреждающее мигание запирающего механизма притягивало к себе внимание. Они успели сделать всего несколько шагов, когда ментал со стороны сто шестого взорвался:

– _Назад!_ – одновременно с этим раздался оглушающий грохот. Альтеры прыгнули в сторону: сто шестой утащил за собой сто девятнадцатую, восемьдесят седьмой и пятьдесят пятый почти налетели на бойцов сопровождения. На то место, где они только что находились, обрушился потолок. В лабораториях заорала сигнализация, лампы померкли, чтобы через несколько секунд смениться аварийным освещением. Их обдало пылью, землей, мелким каменным крошевом. Потянуло дымом и кровью. Гулкий грохот раскатывался по коридорам, уходя все дальше, вглубь. Один из бойцов сдавленно выругался. Путь вперед закрыл завал.

Сто девятнадцатая смотрела на разрушения широко раскрытыми глазами. В неверном красном свете они казались слишком яркими. Пятьдесят пятый чуть сместился, закрывая ее от взоров взбудораженных бойцов. Те настороженно оглядывались, но оружие с подопытных не спускали. Их старший пытался с кем-то связаться через свой инструментрон, но то ли сигнал глушили, то ли не с кем уже было устанавливать связь.

–_ Они… погибли?_ – сто девятнадцатая была растеряна. Завал мешал ей почувствовать, остался ли там кто-то.

– _Какая теперь разница. Мы-то живы,_ – сто шестой как всегда не отличался тактичностью. Но сейчас это даже помогло. Сто девятнадцатая медленно кивнула и отвернулась.

Грохот затих. Боец с дробовиком прекратил свои безуспешные попытки и огляделся.

– Попробуем в обход.

В молчании они двинулись в одно из боковых ответвлений коридора. Противный визг сигнализации ввинчивался в голову, раздражал. Но даже он не смог перекрыть раздавшийся из центра секции характерный треск очередей. Старший сделал знак остановиться.

– _Туда нельзя,_ – сто шестой был с ним солидарен.

Сто девятнадцатая быстро глянула на пятьдесят пятого.

– _Живые… пропадают._

Боец с дробовиком сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы видеть и коридор, ведущий к центру, и подопытных.

– Проверьте, аккуратно.

Двое бойцов скользнули в темноту.

Пятьдесят пятый прищурился, а затем немного сместился, отделившись от остальных. Человек угрожающе повел в его сторону дробовиком. Пятьдесят пятый опустил глаза вниз.

– _Наш шанс. Восемьдесят седьмой, тебе выводить._

– _Ты уверен?_ – пятьдесят пятый был отличным тактиком, но и восемьдесят седьмой понимал, что без потерь из этой ситуации не выйти. Хотя у них впервые появилась возможность хотя бы попытаться выбраться.

– _Более чем. Будь готов._

Они замерли в ожидании, не глядя на настороженного бойца. И дождались. По коридорам эхом прокатились звуки выстрелов, затем очередей. Боец дернулся и отвлекся всего на секунду. Но пятьдесят пятому хватило: стремительный бросок вперед – и он оказывается вплотную к человеку. Запоздалый хлопок выстрела уже ничего не мог изменить, два тела синхронно опустились на пол.

Сто девятнадцатая кинулась к упавшим. Не глядя на бойца со свернутой шеей, она осторожно перевернула пятьдесят пятого. Из развороченной грудной клетки толчками вытекала пузырящаяся кровь, в красном отсвете аварийных ламп она казалось густой и черной. Восемьдесят седьмой впервые возблагодарил ученых, ставивших над ними опыты – пятьдесят пятый был еще жив, помочь они ему не могли, но он хотя бы не чувствовал боли.

– _Удачи,_ – последнее напутствие, и легкая улыбка, так несвойственная им всем, навсегда застыла на бледном лице. Сто девятнадцатая легким касанием закрыла ему глаза, ее губы дрожали. Сто шестой прижал девочку к себе.

Если бы отряд сопровождал хоть кто-то из сотрудников лаборатории, они бы не позволили уйти вооруженному конвою и оставить экспериментальные образцы под контролем всего лишь одного бойца. Каждый из тех, кто наблюдал за созданием альтеров, слишком хорошо знал, на что они могли быть способны. А вот только что прибывшие люди видели перед собой лишь подростков. Халатность, невнимательность, глупость – кто знает? Но она сыграла на руку бывшим подопытным. Восемьдесят седьмой быстро обыскал труп человека, найденные подсумок с гранатами и тяжелый армейский нож с широким лезвием перекинул сто шестому, дробовик взял сам.

– _Сто девятнадцатая, что-нибудь чувствуешь?_

– _Нет,_ – она покачала головой. – _Живых, кроме нас, нет._

– _Даже так. Я гляну, что там, ждите здесь,_ – восемьдесят седьмой двинулся по коридору в сторону исчезнувших бойцов.

– _Не приближайся к лабораториям, я чувствую там опасность,_ – сто шестой подхватил за руку сто девятнадцатую. – _И возвращайся быстрее._

Восемьдесят седьмой кивнул. Оставлять сородичей одних не хотелось, тащить их за собой обратно к центру лабораторий тоже – случиться может что угодно, а выбраться оттуда сложнее. Но и уйти, не разведав обстановки, тоже было глупо. Если все действительно мертвы, как чувствовала сто девятнадцатая, то хотя бы разжиться оружием от погибших бойцов.

Чем дальше он продвигался, тем сильнее пахло кровью. Вскоре отчетливо потянуло горьким дымом. Следовало поторопиться – все могло завершиться грандиозным взрывом, если система пожаротушения не справится с очагами возгорания. Наконец впереди в красном отсвете аварийных ламп удалось разглядеть громоздкие силуэты на полу.

Восемьдесят седьмой приблизился, внимательно рассматривая место перестрелки. Двое бойцов из их сопровождения столкнулись с небольшим отрядом неизвестных. Новые действующие лица были вооружены гораздо хуже – легкая броня, пистолеты облегченных модификаций, хотя у одного восемьдесят седьмой увидел штурмовую винтовку. Видимо из нее и положили опасных противников – если незнакомцы были перебиты одиночными выстрелами в голову и корпус, тяжелые пистолеты бойцов, похоже, с легкостью пробивали броню нападавших, – то вокруг двоих церберовцев кровь веером заливала стены и пол, покореженные от очередей. Восемьдесят седьмой быстро обыскал тела. Несколько переносных аптечек, два армейских пистолета, подсумки с гранатами. Он ненадолго замер над штурмовой винтовкой, но в итоге отказался от идеи забрать ее – слишком громкая, слишком тяжелая, им сейчас маневренность важнее. Дробовика достаточно. А теперь пора валить отсюда. Он развернулся и помчался обратно.

Сто девятнадцатая и сто шестой вышли ему навстречу. Восемьдесят седьмой перекинул им пистолеты, аптечки и гранаты поделили между собой. От сто шестого тянуло сдерживаемым любопытством.

– _Похоже, кто-то напал на лаборатории. В перестрелке пришлые перебили друг друга._

– _Отлично. Нам же проще._

– _Там, кажется, дополнительный выход был,_ – сто девятнадцатая указала на изгибающийся неширокий проход.

– _Будем надеяться, что его не завалило,_ – сто шестой как всегда рассматривал худшие варианты, – _и что больше обвалов не будет._

Они побежали. Воздух становился все более тяжелым. Сигнализация внезапно замолчала. Аварийные лампы низко загудели и потухли, чтобы через некоторое время загореться вновь. На лабораторию опустилась оглушающая тишина. Коридор становился меньше, поднимаясь куда–то вверх. Впереди в тусклом свете показался поворот, за которым и должен был находиться выход. Они ускорились еще больше, выскочили из-за угла и замерли. Коридор заканчивался завалом. Со стороны сто шестого раздался глухой полустон–полурык.

– _Возвращаемся?_ – сто девятнадцатая растерянно обернулась назад.

– _А смысл? Там то же самое,_ – сто шестой зло ударил по стене.

Восемьдесят седьмой попытался унять долетевший до него всплеск паники и задумался. Обвал здесь был гораздо меньше того, который обрушился на них.

– _Обратно идти нет смысла, разве что искать другой выход._

– _И каков шанс наткнуться на свободный проход? Мы пробегаем и потеряем время!_ – Сто шестой попытался сдвинуть один из покореженных каменных блоков. Безрезультатно.

– _Здесь мы тоже не пройдем. И разобрать эту груду мусора нам вряд ли удастся._

Сто девятнадцатая переводила взгляд с одного на другого, а потом коснулась своего подсумка.

– _А если подорвать?_

Сто шестой обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на нее, затем на завал.

– _Неплохая идея._

Восемьдесят седьмой покачал головой:

– _Как бы не вызвать еще один обвал._

– _Ты не знаешь точно. А другой выход мы можем и не найти!_ – сто шестой злился от собственной беспомощности. Восемьдесят седьмой тяжело вздохнул, ухватил его за плечо и встряхнул.

– _Я не против, просто предупреждаю. Давайте попробуем._

– _Одну?_ – сто девятнадцатая открыла свой подсумок.

– _Идите!_ – сто шестой отвел ее руку, после чего толкнул обоих за угол, установил гранаты под завалом и подбежал к ним, утягивая их еще дальше от эпицентра. Через несколько секунд все вокруг заходило ходуном от взрыва.

Им повезло. То ли предыдущий обвал оказался слабым, то ли несущие конструкции здесь более крепкие, но все ограничилось громадными трещинами, опасно расползшимися паутиной по стенам и потолку.

Когда пыль осела, они осторожно выглянули. Сто шестой вылез вперед – его чувства сейчас были решающими. Коридор просто разворотило. Аварийные лампы неровно замигали. Сто шестой перескочил через крупные куски обрушившихся стен, ухватился за торчащую арматуру, подтянулся и забрался на опасно раскачивающийся блок перекрытия. К ним прилетело довольное восклицание:

– _Здесь можно пролезть!_

Восемьдесят седьмой подтолкнул сто девятнадцатую вперед, помогая ей обойти мелкие неустойчивые осколки и дотянуться до брата, а затем полез следом. Дробовик пришлось оставить. Найденный сто шестым лаз требовал значительной гибкости и силы – обычному человеку, кем они были еще шесть лет назад, почти невозможно здесь протиснуться. Слишком неустойчиво, слишком опасно, они балансировали на самой грани собственных возможностей, только бы их движения не вызвали новый обвал.

Далеко лезть не пришлось. В какой-то момент дышать стало легче. Вместо тяжелого пропыленного воздуха потянуло дымом с нотками терпкого машинного масла. Сто девятнадцатая впереди внезапно пропала, а вместо нее показался сто шестой, который ухватил восемьдесят седьмого за плечи и помог выбраться.

Они стояли посреди развороченного грузового ангара. Небольшая воронка, в центре которой они и вылезли, обломки, копоть, лениво облизывающее стены пламя – здесь тоже недавно произошел взрыв. Широкие двери перекорежило и заклинило. Сто шестой начал их поторапливать – огонь вот–вот доберется до составленных в углу цистерн. Восемьдесят седьмой напоследок обернулся на щель, послужившую им проходом. Возможно, никто и никогда не войдет сюда и не узнает о произошедшем в лабораториях. Но вполне вероятно, что рано или поздно «Цербер» захочет разобраться, что случилось в одной из его ячеек. Он бы и сам не отказался немного задержаться, узнать по горячим следам всю картину событий. Но гораздо важнее было вообще стереть даже малейшие намеки на сбежавших подопытных. Восемьдесят седьмой не обольщался. Если «Цербер» прознает об их существовании, начнется масштабная охота, выбраться живыми из которой у них нет ни малейшего шанса. Во всяком случае, не сейчас. Он закинул в лаз гранату и бросился к сто шестому и сто девятнадцатой, которые уже забирались по узкой металлической лестнице на следующий этаж, к маленькой неприметной двери. Сто шестой вынес ее на полном ходу. Они промчались по какому-то пустующему длинному коридору, затем была еще одна дверь, широкие кабинеты с различным оборудованием. В помещениях их встречала лишь тишина и мертвые тела ученых. Кто-то явно зачищал местность. Но живых сто девятнадцатая не ощущала. Несколько раз им приходилось подниматься по каким-то грязным лестничным пролетам, пока они не вывалились в широкий стеклянный переход между двумя высотными зданиями. И только здесь их бег остановился.

Огромный мир обрушился на них через прозрачную преграду. Громадный мегаполис мерцал многочисленными огнями. Завораживающее зрелище, особенно с высоты. Снизу бесконечный движущийся поток машин сливался в причудливо изгибающуюся змею. Множество людей, спешащих по своим делам, а сверху бескрайнее серое небо, проглядывающее между устремившимися ввысь гигантскими постройками.

– _Это город?_ – сто шестой и сто девятнадцатая растерянно оглядывались. Разумеется, одернул себя восемьдесят седьмой, они в отличие от него попали в лаборатории совсем еще детьми.

– _Да. Человеческий город._

Сто девятнадцатая жадно рассматривала эту невероятную в своей реальности картину. Они видели все это на обучающих роликах, не раз тренировались в смоделированных виртуальных иллюзиях. Но столкнуться с существующей действительностью оказалось гораздо более поразительно, чем им представлялось.

– _Затеряться здесь будет проще,_ – сто шестой всегда думал не о сиюминутных впечатлениях. Его взгляд был прикован к зондам, плавающим высоко в небе. Они транслировали сверкающую рекламу: синий текст переливался и бликовал в многочисленных окнах высоток, усыпанная звездами белая буква «А» над земным шаром, казалось, парила сама по себе.

«ВОЕННО–КОСМИЧЕСКИЕ СИЛЫ АЛЬЯНСА РАДЫ ПРИВЕТСТВОВАТЬ ТЕБЯ В СВОИХ РЯДАХ! НАМ ВСЕ РАВНО КЕМ ТЫ БЫЛ, НАМ ВСЕ РАВНО, КЕМ ТЫ СТАЛ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ ГОТОВ СЛУЖИТЬ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСТВУ, ЕСЛИ ТЕБЕ ИСПОЛНИЛОСЬ 18 ЛЕТ, МЫ ЖДЕМ ТЕБЯ В ПРИЗЫВНЫХ ПУНКТАХ!»

– _С ума сошел? Как ты себе это представляешь?_ – сто девятнадцатая даже обернулась от удивления. Сто шестой слегка пожал плечами:

– _Самое темное место под фонарем._

Оглушительный взрыв прервал их. Здание, из которого они вышли несколькими минутами ранее, содрогнулось, многочисленные стекла полопались, осыпаясь вниз смертоносным дождем, из пустых проемов полыхнуло пламя и повалил дым.

– _Бежим!_ – сто шестой схватил сто девятнадцатую и восемьдесят седьмого за руки и потащил их по переходу к маячившей приоткрытой двери на противоположной стороне. Они влетели в очередной широкий коридор, который привел их к большой, судя по всему, центральной лестнице. Неизвестные побывали и здесь – изломанные тела, залитые кровью стены и голодное озверевшее пламя. Сто шестой дернулся к ступеням, но восемьдесят седьмой остановил его.

– _Не туда. Взрыв не могли не заметить снаружи, здесь скоро будет многолюдно, а нам лучше никому не попадаться. Не в таком виде._

Они побежали в другую сторону, через залитые ярким светом коридоры. Восемьдесят седьмой отметил безжизненные камеры, не реагирующие на происходящее, распахнутые в опустевшие помещения двери, горящие на столах бумаги и разломанные компьютеры. Люди были убиты быстро и технично, никто не бежал и не паниковал, вряд ли вообще успели понять, что происходит. Яркая табличка аварийного выхода вывела их к маленькой лестнице, по которой они спустились в самый низ.

Первый этаж был объят огнем практически полностью. Откуда–то издалека приближался противный вой. Надо было быстро выбираться, но восемьдесят седьмой медлил. Выйти к людям в одежде подопытных равносильно прокричать о своем статусе. Даже если они сейчас смогут избежать нежелательных встреч, рано или поздно их заметят.

– _В темпе проверяем все помещения. Нужно найти хоть кого–то гражданского._

Сто шестой и сто девятнадцатая без возражения стали заглядывать во все двери, мало обращая внимание на огонь. Дышать становилось все тяжелее, дым начал застилать глаза. Сто шестой замер около больших прозрачных дверей. Затем несколькими ударами вынес стекло и ввалился внутрь просторного зала. Восемьдесят седьмой и сто девятнадцатая последовали за ним.

Полностью закрытое помещение без окон и с одной заблокированной дверью. Здесь явно шла научная презентация – на большом экране до сих пор мелькали малопонятные кадры какого–то документального фильма. Вокруг возвышения с экраном и одинокой кафедрой полукругом расположились удобные кресла, на которых сейчас безвольно осели люди. Ученые в белых халатах щедро разбавлялись деловыми костюмами, охранники в легкой броне замерли по периметру, но внимание привлекали несколько семей с детьми в самой обычной одежде. К последним восемьдесят седьмой и направился. Разбираться, что именно их всех убило, времени не было, стены уже лизал огонь.

– _Быстро меняем одежду и ищем хоть какие-то документы. Учтите, люди обращаются друг к другу вслух и по именам._

Они стащили с себя измазанную, порванную форму подопытных и направились сразу к группе подростков, очень удачно занявших один ряд. Обшарить труп, отложить в сторону все найденное, раздеть, натянуть на себя подошедшее. Мертвым уже все равно, а им это спасет жизнь. Было странно видеть друг друга не в привычной сером облачении с назойливыми громадными номерами на спинах, а в цветных, пусть и не по размеру, но качественных вещах. Сто девятнадцатая подобрала их старую одежду и зашвырнула ее в огонь, уже перекинувшийся на некоторые кресла. Если им в ближайшее время не удастся покинуть это здание, они уже никуда не смогут уйти – горячий дым жег, отравляя легкие.

Восемьдесят седьмой начал быстро перебирать сваленные в кучу собранные сто шестым документы, внимательно всматриваясь в визуальные характеристики – необходимо было найти похожие типажи, хотя с их внешностью это будет той еще проблемой. Сто шестой, подобрав нож и перекинув ему пистолет, присоединился. Сто девятнадцатая обходила остальные тела, всматриваясь в их лица. Неожиданно она замерла перед каким-то человеком. Долго вглядывалась в него, затем начала обыскивать.

– Нашла.

Они не сразу поняли, что прозвучавшие слова были сказаны именно сто девятнадцатой – настолько непривычно было слышать ее голос. Чуть низковатый и хрипловатый, связки не привыкли к напряжению.

– _Я пытаюсь соответствовать. Мы же теперь люди,_ – она ментально ответила на повисший в воздухе вопрос, а затем быстро подскочила к восемьдесят седьмому и протянула ему небольшую идентификационную карточку, на которой с портрета смотрел насупленный светловолосый юноша.

– Райджел Иствуд. Его имя. Восемьдесят седьмой. Он немного похож на тебя.

Рваные фразы сто девятнадцатой с трудом укладывались в голове. Сто шестой выхватил карточку, вчитался в строчки, а затем чуть слышно фыркнул.

– И правда, – он тоже стал произносить слова вслух. Его голос был похож скорее на глухой рык.

Восемьдесят седьмой пожал плечами, забрал карту и быстро пробежал глазами по параметрам человека.

– Восемнадцать лет. Землянин. Студент. Подойдет, – он всучил сто шестому только что вытащенную из кучи карточку. – Тогда это тебе. Килан Кьер, четырнадцать лет, ученик школы.

Сто шестой скривился от худющей вытянутой физиономии унылого шатена на фотографии, но спрятал карту в нагрудном кармане плотной куртки, которая теперь сидела на нем как влитая.

– А это я, – сто девятнадцатая показала им карточку рыжей смешливой девчушки. – Джейн Шепард, тоже четырнадцать лет.

– Отлично. Запоминаем имена, собираем оружие и валим отсюда.

Они быстро распихали по карманам все более-менее полезное и побежали из зала. В стороне послышались крики, похоже, люди окружили здание и начали тушить пожар. Сто шестой, теперь уже Килан Кьер, неожиданно развернулся и помчался обратно. Они рванули за ним. Свернули в какой-то коридор, затем еще один, и вломились в большое витражное окно. Стекло разлетелось цветными осколками, а они оказались на улице. Кругом стояли какие-то машины, множество людей. Свет от многочисленных фар, прожекторов, каких-то вспышек ослеплял, дезориентировал. Они вцепились друг в друга и вломились на полной скорости в толпу, их хватали за руки, пытались остановить, но они бежали, не останавливаясь. Как можно дальше от этого проклятого места. Туда, где никто не свяжет их с «Цербером» и его лабораториями.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - здесь и далее курсивом отмечаются ментальные реплики


	2. Глава 1

_2183 год, фрегат «Нормандия»_

Задание, которое обещало быть спокойным и безмятежным, медленно, но верно превращалось в нечто малопонятное, от чего внутри все сворачивалось тугим комком плохих предчувствий. Казалось бы, что сложного может быть в обычном тестовом полете экспериментального фрегата? Ну, кроме того, что ядро пойдет вразнос, и весь экипаж вместе с кораблем размажет в космическую пыль… Или болтун Джокер не справится с расчетами и управлением, отчего их всех опять же разорвет на мельчайшие наночастицы, смешав с астероидным мусором. Или… Этих «или» может быть бесчисленное множество! Джейн никогда не была пессимистом, в их компании скорее Килан предвещал беды и заранее готовился к плохому исходу, она же чаще верила в лучшее. Но сейчас не получалось. Возможно, из-за того, что обычно теплое и ненавязчивое участие Райджела куда-то делось. С самого начала полета он предпочитал отмалчиваться и на все их расспросы отвечал мрачным «потом». Даже толстокожий Килан заметил неладное и пытался растормошить друга, выдергивая его на внеплановые тренировки при любом удобном случае и не оставляя одного ни на минуту. Райджел злился, это чувствовалось, но продолжал упрямо молчать.

А начиналось все довольно обыденно. Капитана Андерсона перевели на «Нормандию» с крейсера «Токио», позволив тому укомплектовать свободные места в экипаже по собственному разумению. Так сюда попали Чарльз Прессли, ставший старшим помощником капитана и штурманом, и сама Джейн Шепард в качестве командира десантной группы, куда, конечно же, вошли и Райджел Иствуд, и Килан Кьер. Капрал Ричард Дженкинс, совсем недавно включенный в их отряд, точно так же был приписан к «Нормандии». Бессменная Карин Чаквас заняла место бортового врача, а Рэймонд Танака уныло копался в местном аналоге камбуза: на фрегат загрузили отнюдь не продукты, а комплекты военных пайков.

Совместная разработка турианцев и людей вызвала много споров и вопросов. Оснащенная новейшей стелс-системой, «Нормандия» позиционировалась в качестве прототипа для будущего класса глубинных разведчиков, но стоимость этого проекта заставила Альянс заскрежетать зубами. Отказываться было поздно – Совет Цитадели полностью проспонсировал возникшую идею как плацдарм для примирения двух враждебно настроенных рас. Но дальнейший выпуск подобных кораблей был под вопросом – тратить огромные средства на сомнительные достижения в Альянсе не собирались: беглый подсчет показывал, что лучше увеличить мощь флота тяжелым крейсером или несколькими тысячами маневренных истребителей, чем потратить на слишком приметный из-за своих уникальных технологий фрегат. Тем не менее, тестовые полеты были назначены – турианская сторона и Совет Цитадели в целом ждали результатов.

Новое назначение неожиданно порадовало Джейн. Вопреки ворчанию Килана и описанных им мрачных перспектив от сбоев в работе необкатанного корабля, ей «Нормандия» не просто понравилась, она, как и Джокер, пришла от нее в полный восторг. И хотя общий язык с колючим и обидчивым первым пилотом ей еще найти не удалось, редкие пикировки постепенно перерастали в совместное восхваление достоинств этой юркой «птички», как прозвал корабль Джефф.

А затем на борт фрегата ступил Спектр Совета турианец Найлус Крайк[h:3]. И так нервозная атмосфера буквально наэлектризовалась от моментально возросшего напряжения. Райджел странно на него посмотрел и погрузился в раздумья. С тех пор он не сказал ни слова и при каждом удобном случае наблюдал за Спектром. И Джейн, и Килан пытались вызнать у него причину столь нетипичного поведения, но Райджел молчал, и Джейн стала изучать того, кто вызвал в друге столь странную реакцию.

Спектры для нее были чем-то очень абстрактным и недосягаемым. Страшной сказкой, окруженной ореолом загадочности. Никто из тех, с кем ей приходилось общаться, никогда не встречал ни одного Спектра, потому ее интерес не казался чем-то удивительным – на неожиданного пассажира смотрел практически весь экипаж. Но если ее любопытство было скорее доброжелательным, то большая часть команды восприняла присутствие турианца как личное оскорбление. Люди не любили эту расу, памятуя о войне Первого контакта. К тому же турианцы, гибкие и сильные, с уникальным кодексом чести, жестко ставили себя в обществе, строго соблюдая собственные принципы и не отступая от них ни на шаг. Хотя и среди них хватало преступников, и участие в бандитских группировках не являлось чем-то немыслимым, но не стоило сомневаться: каждый из них всегда будет соблюдать ими же самими установленные границы допустимого.

Впрочем, Найлус Крайк воспринимал человеческую реакцию довольно невозмутимо, не обращал внимания на шепотки за спиной и не вступал в пустые диалоги, говорил редко, по делу и чаще всего с капитаном Андерсоном.

«Нормандия» приближалась к конечной точке своего маршрута. Облет системы Арктур закончился успешно, следующим шагом должен был быть прыжок через ретранслятор, который перенесет их в систему Утопия, к колонии Иден Прайм. Джейн поспешила в кабину пилота – хотелось все увидеть своими глазами, да и Джокера не следовало оставлять без присмотра. Спектр наверняка решит проконтролировать прыжок лично, а Джефф мог что-нибудь ляпнуть не к месту.

– Подходим к ретранслятору на Арктур Прайм. Начинаю процедуру перехода, – голос пилота разнесся по кораблю. Джейн ускорилась, огибая суетящихся людей. Ричард Дженкинс проскользнул мимо – видимо, опять маялся от скуки и ходил хвостом за Спектром. Пожалуй, один из немногих, кто искренне восхищался турианцем.

– Подключение установлено, – сам Джокер ворчал только напоказ, похвастаться он любил, так что присутствию Найлуса в кабине пилотов был бы скорее рад. – Ретранслятор в режиме. Выходим на вектор.

Как она и думала, впереди замаячила спина турианца.

– Всем постам – приготовиться к переходу.

Джейн остановилась позади Найлуса, чуть сбоку, чтобы видеть и его самого, и пилотов. Спектр ничем не показал, что заметил ее маневр, но Джейн была уверена – и увидел, и оценил, и даже, ей показалось, одобрил, хотя по его костяной физиономии прочитать что–то было трудно.

– Готовность номер один. Начинаем заход. Контакт с ретранслятором через три… два… один…

Решающий для «Нормандии» переход прошел буднично. Джокер бегло оценивал состояние систем корабля.

– Дрейф… в пределах полутора тысяч километров, – голос из отстраненно-равнодушного стал воодушевленным. Джефф явно напрашивался на похвалу.

– Полторы тысячи – это хорошо. Ваш капитан будет доволен, – низкий, вибрирующий голос с еле уловимой субгармоникой казался совершенно спокойным, но Джокер просто задохнулся от возмущения. Пока он хватал ртом воздух и пытался найти слова, Найлус развернулся и покинул кабину пилотов.

– Ненавижу этого типа! – Джокер наконец–то справился с собой.

Второй пилот, Кайден Аленко, недоуменно переспросил:

– Найлус же сделал вам комплимент… И вы его за это ненавидите?

– Комплимент?! Да он издевался! – Джокер снова взорвался. – Выйти из сортира и не забыть застегнуть комбез – это хорошо. А я только что совершил прыжок через всю Галактику и попал в цель не больше спичечной головки! И это – потрясно! Высокомерный урод!

Джейн чуть удивленно улыбнулась, порадовавшись, что стоит за спинами пилотов. У турианцев эмоции отображали именно субгармоники, но для слуха большинства людей они были трудноуловимы или и вовсе не слышны. Из-за этого вся раса воспринималась человечеством как слишком бесстрастная и равнодушная, а потому отторгалась. Поразительно, что именно Джефф, как и сами альтеры, оказался способным расслышать все оттенки двухтонального звучания. И, похоже, что Найлус тоже приметил особенность первого пилота и не упускал возможности слегка подразнить вспыльчивого человека. Первое впечатление оказалось совершенно неверным.

Легкую перепалку пилотов прервал вышедший на связь капитан Андерсон.

– Джокер, найдите коммуникационный буй и подключитесь к сети, мы должны послать отчет до прибытия на Иден Прайм.

– Слушаюсь, капитан. Советую застегнуть все пуговки, в вашу сторону движется Найлус.

– Он уже здесь, лейтенант, – голос капитана был недовольным, на заднем фоне прозвучал чуть слышный рычащий смешок. Джокер насупился. Тоже услышал? – Коммандер Шепард еще у вас?

– Так точно, капитан, – Джейн вмешалась, не давая Джеффу снова брякнуть лишнее.

– Идите в рубку на инструктаж, я сейчас туда прибуду.

– Капитан последнее время постоянно в бешенстве, – пробормотал Джокер, но его услышали.

– Только когда говорит с вами, – поразительно, но в голосе всегда корректного Кайдена послышалось ехидство.

Джейн покинула кабину и направилась через всю командную палубу к рубке. Наконец-то будет окончательно ясна цель их задания. Штурман Прессли в стороне тихо жаловался смеющемуся инженеру Грегу Адамсу на непонятности их перелета и турианца в комплекте. Доктор Чаквас сердито отчитывала капрала Дженкинса: тот слишком громко восторгался возможностями Спектров и пересмотрел, по ее мнению, шпионских сериалов. Оставив спорщиков позади, Джейн проскользнула в зал связи. Круглый и широкий, оборудованный современными средствами для подключения к экстранету и коммуникационным узлам, он одновременно совмещал в себе и возможность провести совещание – огромный экран на стене и небольшие стулья полукругом позволяли организовать здесь чуть ли не конференцию.

К ее удивлению, капитана Андерсона еще не было, зато в центре спиной к выходу замерла очень узнаваемая фигура. Когда Джейн осторожно приблизилась, Спектр обернулся. Высокий, мощный, закованный в тяжелую броню, он внушал трепет. Несмотря на свою массивность, Найлус двигался очень плавно, в каждом жесте угадывалась пластика опытного бойца. Опасная, хищная грация. Сжатая пружина, готовая в любую секунду взорваться молниеносной скоростью. Белые клановые метки на прикрытом темно-багровыми костяными пластинами лице создавали в сумраке четкий абрис. Невероятно-яркие, как и у нее, зеленые глаза смотрели пристально и настороженно.

– Коммандер Шепард. Вы пришли первой, у нас есть возможность поговорить, – спокойный тон, не вопрос, констатация факта. Джейн согласно склонила голову, почему бы и нет? Турианец был ей интересен и сам по себе, и как представитель своей расы. Ни разу ей не доводилось общаться ни с кем из них лично. А то, что она знала из общедоступных источников, скорее интриговало, нежели отпугивало. К тому же этот интерес явно взаимен, она уже не раз ловила на себе его тяжелый изучающий взгляд.

– Давайте поговорим, – легкая улыбка как знак расположения. Интересно, Найлус понимает мимику людей? Судя по всему, да. Боковые пластины на лице – мандибулы – раздвинулись в намеке на ответную улыбку. По крайней мере, именно так это воспринималось. Вообще, эмоции чувствовать Джейн не могла. Но почему-то понимала, что Найлус настроен по отношению к ней очень миролюбиво.

– Как вам «Нормандия», коммандер?

– Мне понравился корабль. Здесь много нестандартных решений, некоторые меня удивили, некоторые я до сих пор не понимаю, но в целом «Нормандия» прекрасна. А что привело сюда вас, Спектр?

– Вы, Шепард, только вы. Все остальное лишь сопутствует, – он смотрел на нее спокойно и выжидательно. Джейн с трудом подавила панику. Турианцы не могли узнать о них, значит, здесь что-то иное. Она не успела задать вопрос, Найлус продолжил:

– Я здесь, чтобы оценивать вас. Я выдвинул вашу кандидатуру на место Спектра.

– Но зачем турианцу нужно, чтобы Спектром стал человек? – в голове образовалась каша, новость оглушила. Сейчас за спиной, как никогда, не хватало друзей, их присутствия. Но даже голос был бы очень кстати. И уже ментально лично для них: _«Найлус предлагает мне стать Спектром»_. Прилетевшее в ответ от Райджела _«Соглашайся»_ успокоило. Раз он ответил, значит, скоро все прояснится. Найлус в это время чуть слышно вибрирующе взрыкнул.

– Так решил Совет. Я лишь выбрал, кого представить. Но не стоит заблуждаться, турианцы не воспринимают людей как врагов. Не все турианцы, по крайней мере. Некоторые из нас видят в человечестве потенциал. Каждая раса может что-то предложить Галактике, исключений не бывает.

– _Охренели? Мы же окажемся на самом виду!_ – а это уже Килан всполошился. Джейн была склонна согласиться с ним. Слишком опасно.

– Мы – элитная группа. Те, в ком есть нужные нам качества, встречаются нечасто. То, что вы человек, Шепард, для меня не имеет значения. Главное, что вы способны выполнять эту работу, – урчащий голос успокаивал, удивительно-зеленые глаза смотрели требовательно. Интересно, ее собственные воспринимались так же? Она еще ни у одного существа не встречала таких же ярких глаз.

– _Пф! Не твоя ли вообще идея была податься на военную службу? И к тому же первый Спектр–человек… Да с нее Альянс пылинки сдувать будет!_ – Райджел в отличие от Килана привычно спокоен. Его рассуждения всегда были верны и справедливы, но одна мысль все-таки не давала покоя.

– _А «Цербер»? Если до этого о нашем существовании не знали, то теперь «Цербер» точно начнет разбираться, что к чему._

– Я могу отказаться? – это уже Найлусу. Тот в ответ слегка двинул мандибулами, но кивнул:

– Можете.

– _Они ничего не найдут. Адмирал же проверял. Не дергайся. Паникой скорее обратишь на себя ненужное внимание. Соглашайся._

– _Ты…Что-то видишь, предчувствуешь?_

– _Нет, просто это отличный шанс._

Она встретила пытливый взгляд турианца. Тот молчал, позволяя ей обдумать решение, которое может изменить все.

– Это будет честью для меня, – она склонила голову, выражая свое уважение к стоящему напротив собеседнику. Найлус не изменил позы, вообще не сделал ни единого движения, но пришло понимание, что он расслабился. Этот разговор и ее решение, были важны для него? Почему? – Как все будет проходить?

– Мне нужно самому увидеть, на что вы способны. Необходимо будет выполнить несколько заданий, в которых я буду только наблюдателем. После я вынесу решение.

– И Иден Прайм?..

Найлус кивнул:

– Первое звено в этой цепочке.

Двери в зал с шорохом раскрылись.

– Коммандер Шепард[h:0], – раздался голос вошедшего капитана Андерсона. – Мы практически прибыли к цели нашего задания.

– Капитан? – после заявления Найлуса объявление Андерсона не было чем-то удивительным. На корабле только слепой и глухой не понял бы, что с полетом что-то не так.

– С Иден Прайм нужно забрать определенный артефакт. Следует соблюдать строжайшую секретность, – Андерсон остановился рядом с Найлусом. Ниже того на целую голову, он смотрел прямо на Джейн, избегая прямого контакта с турианцем.

– Что за артефакт?

– В ходе земельных работ при прокладке железной дороги рабочие нашли какую-то протеанскую реликвию.

– Протеане же вымерли пятьдесят тысяч лет назад? – Джейн была в недоумении. С каких пор за историческими находками посылают военные силы?

– Но осталось их наследие – ретрансляторы, Цитадель, – тихий урчащий голос Найлуса, казалось, приглушал все остальные звуки. – Наши технологии основаны на их разработках. Целый, возможно, даже работающий артефакт может иметь огромное значение для развития всех рас Пространства Цитадели.

Дженкинс точно будет разочарован. Андерсон продолжил:

– Альянс сильно заинтересован в этом открытии, но на Иден Прайм нет возможности работать с артефактами такого уровня, – капитан осторожно подбирал слова. Опасался сказать лишнее в присутствии Спектра? – Наша миссия – вывезти реликвию на Цитадель.

Вот оно что. Альянс и рад бы в одиночку провести исследования, да только пока разобрались, что к чему, информация о находке стала достоянием общественности. Совет Цитадели сделал ход на опережение. Направил своего оперативника оценить кандидата в Спецкорпус. Спектр – воплощение воли Совета. Ему невозможно отказать. Заодно и приглядит за тем, чтобы люди не прибрали найденное к рукам.

– Зачем необходима скрытность? Вы ожидаете проблем?

– Я всегда жду проблем, – ответил Найлус. Легкая вибрация субгармоник порождала глубокий металлический отзвук. Андерсон нахмурился и добавил:

– Спектр Крайк здесь не только из-за раскопок на Иден Прайм.

– Да, Найлус уже озвучил мне свое предложение.

Капитан Андерсон удивленно вскинул брови:

– Предложение? Коммандер Шепард, вы, вероятно, не до конца понимаете…

– Я согласилась, – прямой уверенный взгляд. Андерсон явно хотел что–то добавить, но в зале раздался встревоженный голос Джокера:

– Капитан! Мы поймали сообщение с Иден Прайм!

– Что там?

– Вывожу на экран.

Запись была короткой. Дерганое изображение, беспорядочные выстрелы, паника, крики. Понять что-либо не представлялось возможным. В самом конце раздалось жуткое, вызывающее противную дрожь гудение. Найлус напряженно замер, капитан Андерсон сжал кулаки, стремительно подошел к консоли управления и перемотал немного назад. В стоп-кадре темное небо прошивали электрические разряды, и в их окружении сверху спускались гигантские подвижные опоры, похожие на щупальца. Камера поймала их буквально на пару секунд, прежде чем запись оборвалась.

– Что это? – Джейн почувствовала, что голос сел. Она никогда ничего подобного не видела и не слышала. Найлус, плотно прижав мандибулы к щекам, отрицательно качнул головой. Андерсон включил систему связи:

– Джокер, активируй систему скрытности и быстро двигайся к Иден Прайм.

– Есть, капитан.

– Небольшая ударная группа может выдвинуться к месту раскопок. Быстро и не привлекая внимание, – Найлус искоса глянул на Андерсона. Тот кивнул:

– Это наш шанс забрать артефакт. Коммандер Шепард, готовьтесь к высадке. Возьмите с собой лейтенанта Аленко, – капитан развернулся и покинул рубку, Найлус двинулся следом. Джейн от неожиданности замешкалась. Кайдена? Пилота? Она знала, что он биотик, но разговора о включении его в состав десантной группы не было.

– _У нас операция. Готовность двадцать минут. На колонию совершенно нападение неизвестными. В команду войдет еще Аленко._

В ответ прилетело сдавленное ругательство от Килана.

Через десять минут в грузовом отсеке собрался отряд высадки. Около трапа Килан и Райджел проверяли собственное снаряжение. Килан вдобавок внимательно осматривал Ричарда. Дженкинс уже участвовал в паре несложных операций в составе их команды, но за ним требовался пригляд. Хотя сейчас он был собран и крайне серьезен, ведь Иден Прайм – его родной мир. Кайден растерянно крутил головой. Приказ о его участии стал для него слишком внезапным, и теперь он не знал, как себя вести. Джейн бегло оценила его амуницию. Стандартная легкая броня от «Хане-Кедар» ее порадовала, но несерьезный пистолет облегченной модификации от этого же производителя сильно расстроил. Хотя, о чем тут говорить? Обычная альянсовская экипировка. Им троим разве что оружие удалось достать не чисто кедаровское, а от их дочерней компании – те поставляли более надежные и долговечные модели. Но лучше не вспоминать, каких усилий, уступок и угроз это стоило. Дженкинс вон тоже со стандартным дробовиком рассекает. Плохо другое: она знала, на что способен Дженкинс, но совершенно не представляла возможностей Аленко. Насколько он хороший биотик? Может ли ставить барьеры? Как долго способен атаковать? Спарринг в начале перелета с Дженкинсом мало что показал – Ричарда впечатало в стену от первого же приема, больше ничего биотик продемонстрировать не успел. Она тяжело вздохнула. О чем думал Андерсон? Он, конечно, сам комплектовал команду фрегата, но состав десантной группы согласовывался с ней, и лейтенанта Аленко в ней не было.

Андерсон стремительно вошел в отсек, остановился напротив и окинул всех сосредоточенным взглядом. Джейн успела кратко ввести отряд в курс дела, но окончательный приоритет должен был установить капитан.

– Ваша задача – прорваться на место раскопок.

– А выжившие? – Кайден был в кабине пилотов, когда поступил сигнал от колонии, и видел запись с места события.

– Помощь выжившим – второстепенная задача. Главная цель – доставить артефакт на корабль.

По кораблю разнесся голос Джокера.

– Первая точка сброса – семь минут.

В отсек вошел Найлус. Килан восторженно присвистнул. Спектр сменил броню на тяжелый армаксовский комплект. «Армакс Арсенал» выпускал экипировку только для внутренних войск Иерархии. Достать хоть что-то из этого элитного вооружения было попросту невозможно, турианцы ничего и никогда не перепродавали на сторону, если это противоречило интересам их общества. Можно было через налаженных поставщиков достать снаряжение от «Халиат Армори», но те сбывали качественную продукцию только базового уровня. И она не шла ни в какое сравнение с детищем от «Армакса». Мощная матово-черная броня с багровыми вставками мерцала полуактивными щитами. Шлем Найлус брать не стал. Хищная штурмовая винтовка в руках Спектра казалась игрушкой, но Джейн достаточно было беглого взгляда, чтобы почувствовать жгучую зависть.

– Найлус! Вы идете с нами? – а вот Дженкинса интересовало совсем не вооружение турианца. Он явно обрадовался перспективе увидеть Спектра в деле.

– Нет. Один я двигаюсь быстрее, – Найлус скользнул ближе к трапу. Килан посторонился, но Райджел остался на месте. Он был предельно собран и не сводил с турианца глаз.

– _Джейн, я должен идти с ним!_

Килан удивленно повернул к нему голову, но ей размышлять было некогда, высадка вот-вот начнется.

– Найлус, возьмите с собой лейтенанта Иствуда[h:1]. Он будет полезен.

Дженкинс завистливо вздохнул. Кайден растерянно переводил взгляд с нее на Райджела, затем на Спектра. Андерсон, уже готовый покинуть грузовой отсек, недоуменно замер. Его удивило предложение Шепард. Но еще больше то, что Крайк задумался.

Найлус повернулся и пытливо посмотрел на Джейн. Она продолжила совсем тихо, на самой грани восприятия, поднимая руки и закрепляя шлем, чтобы скрыть шевеление губ. Никто из людей не услышал ее дальнейших слов.

– Райджел отличный стратег, он видит картину в целом. И он не отстанет.

Найлус бросил оценивающий взгляд на Райджела, чуть помедлил. И кивнул. Поверил!

– Главное, чтобы не мешал, – низкая вибрация на грани слышимости. Значит, слух турианцев действительно гораздо острее. Райджел усмехнулся и также тихо буркнул другу:

– Накосячишь – уши оборву.

Килан шутливо отдал честь, Найлус задумчиво прищурился.

– Заходим на точку один, – предупреждение Джокера разрядило обстановку. Андерсон покинул отсек, Дженкинс и Аленко почти синхронно надели шлемы.

Створка трапа начала опускаться.

***

Джокер высадил их на небольшой площадке в стороне от колонии. Может быть, Иден Прайм и был райским местом, но сейчас здесь все вокруг пропиталось отчаянием и страхом. Запах свежепролитой крови, едкий смог от многочисленных пожарищ, горький дух паленой плоти – жестокий урок, показывающий, насколько Галактика может быть опасным местом. Жуткую картину довершало мерзкое, пробирающее, казалось, до костей, гудение. Слишком низкое, выпадающее из стандартного диапазона звучания, оно вызывало дискомфорт, тревогу и, что самое неприятное, сопровождалось пока еще легким ментальным давлением. Но никто не гарантировал, что его мощность не возрастет. Райджел страдальчески поморщился, их преимущество становилось здесь слабостью. Возможность ментально общаться превратилась в обостренную восприимчивость к подобным воздействиям. Хорошо хоть за Килана и Джейн можно не беспокоиться, вдвоем легче. А он справится, обязан. В конце концов, один крайне любопытный турианец уже недоуменно косился, а разочаровывать его совсем не хотелось.

В стороне мерцали предупреждающими огнями вышки местного космопорта. Рядом с ними, в эпицентре клубящихся черных туч, завис гигантский корабль жуткой, незнакомой конструкции. Похожий на огромного кальмара, с щупальцами-опорами, он превосходил размерами все известные виды судов. Дуговые разряды прошивали его корпус от самого верха до подвижных нижних частей. Найлус быстро оценил обстановку и активировал радиосвязь:

– Шепард, мы направляемся к космопорту. Встретимся там.

После перевел предохранитель винтовки в боевое положение и направился к самому сердцу угрозы. Он сразу же взял высокий темп, огибая поселение по краю. Райджел последовал за ним, не отставая и оглядываясь по сторонам. Перед этим турианцем не имело смысла прятаться. Наоборот, сейчас важна только предельная честность.

Они двигались быстро и бесшумно. Найлус изредка поглядывал на Райджела, но убедившись, что тот не отстает, сосредоточился на окрестностях. Безжизненный ландшафт не радовал. Здесь произошло побоище. Внезапное, а оттого еще более страшное. Даже на самой окраине они натыкались на бесчисленные разрушения, сгоревшие постройки, трупы людей. Нападавшие нагрянули в большом количестве и хорошо вооруженными.

Гористая местность изобиловала резкими обрывами, тупиковыми тропами и заброшенными завалами. На один такой обрыв они и наткнулись – прямой путь к космопорту оказался отрезан. С откоса несложно было спуститься, но дальше история повторялась – уступы, кучи сваленного старого металлолома, заброшенные вагончики, изрытая земля. Видимо, колония начала расширяться в эту сторону, но сенсация с отрытым артефактом свернула все работы в этом направлении. К сожалению, такое решение серьезно осложняло ситуацию. Перебираться через нагромождение препятствий – только время терять, лучше сделать небольшой крюк и немного углубиться в поселение. Они синхронно развернулись. Найлус, заметив это, одобрительно хмыкнул.

Их продвижение замедлилось. Маленькие, чаще всего сгоревшие, постройки, число которых постепенно увеличивалось, закрывали обзор, мешали оценить все пространство целиком. Полагаться приходилось лишь на собственную внимательность и, в особенности, острый слух. Именно он-то и предупредил их о противнике. Впереди, за цепью однотипных крохотных зданий, показался просвет. Очень тихий, но непривычный звук: помесь стрекотания, клекота и механических щелчков, – заставил их остановиться. Найлус предупреждающе вскинул руку, а затем, перехватив винтовку поудобнее и пригнувшись, скользнул вперед, скрываясь за удачно перевернутым потрепанным грузовиком. Райджел переместился левее, в тень от опасно накренившейся стены полуразрушенного корпусного домика. Удерживая дробовик одной рукой, второй он потянул из подсумка гранату и осторожно выглянул. На небольшом пятачке среди контейнеров и торчащих из земли непонятных высоченных штырей расхаживали четыре странных существа. Райджел поймал взгляд Найлуса, тот повел винтовкой в сторону ближайших противников. Райджел поднял руку с гранатой и в ответ указал на дальних. Найлус согласно кивнул и переместился к противоположному концу грузовика, после чего стремительно выпрямился и, вскинув винтовку, открыл огонь. Двоих ему удалось срезать сразу же. Еще двое успели упасть и спрятаться за сдвинутыми металлическими ящиками. Найлус короткими очередями заставил их вжиматься в землю. И Райджел, воспользовавшись моментом, швырнул в ту сторону гранату. Взрывом препятствие разметало, раздался резкий механический визг, и все стихло. Они подождали немного, но тишину больше ничто не нарушало.

Найлус вышел, настороженно оглядываясь, приблизился к убитым и удивленно рыкнул. Пнул ногой одно из тел, затем еще раз, сильнее, переворачивая его. Райджел не выдержал и тоже подошел. Первое, что бросилось в глаза – ни малейшего следа крови, какого бы цвета она ни была. Он присел рядом с трупом, разглядывая его. Найлус о чем-то напряженно думал. Мертвое существо не было не только человеком, но и вообще не принадлежало ни к одной из рас Пространства Цитадели. Гуманоидная тварь была массивна и покрыта серебристой металлической броней. Вытянутая вперед голова оканчивалась оптикой, трехпалые мощные конечности перевиты темной плотью, имитирующей мышцы, между сочленениями перемигивались белые огоньки, постепенно затухая. Странная догадка мелькнула в голове.

– Машины? – Райджел поднял голову и посмотрел на турианца. Найлус помолчал, затем произнес глухо и отстраненно:

– Это геты. Синтетики. Их не видели за пределами Вуали уже более двухсот лет. И мне очень интересно, как они сюда попали и что вообще забыли в человеческой колонии.

Райджел нахмурился, припоминая все, что знал о гетах. А знал прискорбно мало, слишком неоднозначная была там история. Созданный кварианцами искусственный интеллект вышел из-под контроля и напал на расу создателей, при этом конфликт перерос в войну на уничтожение далеко не сразу. Да и после своей победы геты не стремились добивать сбежавших, а добровольно изолировали себя за Вуалью Персея. Что могло их привлечь на Иден Прайм? Протеанский артефакт?

Найлус уже обходил место взрыва, Райджел встал и присоединился к нему. Здесь картина отличалась. Покореженные части контейнеров и гетов мешались с кусками человеческих тел. Крови было мало, похоже, людей притащили сюда уже мертвыми. Один из дальних штырей остался цел, к нему-то и направился Найлус, внушительная фигура турианца закрывала обзор. Райджел приблизился и не смог сдержать возгласа. С треножного основания в небо устремлялся механический шип, на острие которого оказалось нанизано человеческое тело. Это сделали геты? Он оглянулся, отмечая другие изломанные треноги. Вероятно, на них тоже находились люди, останки которых он только что наблюдал. Едва заметное движение заставило его вновь сосредоточиться на непонятной конструкции – конечности мертвого человека чуть подергивались. Райджел глянул на сосредоточенного Найлуса:

– Что это?

– Понятия не имею. Никогда не встречал подобных технологий. И не слышал о них, – Найлус напряженно рассматривал тело. – Так ведь не должно быть?

Райджел согласно кивнул, да, _так_ быть не должно. Труп был странным и вел себя странно. Кожа некогда живого человека медленно меняла цвет. Поначалу мертвенно-бледная, она постепенно становилась серой. Края дыры в грудной клетке, через которую и проходил стержень этого чудовищного устройства, почернели, от них в стороны разбегались мелкие голубоватые искры и терялись в изорванной одежде. В ее прорехах стало видно, как атрофировались мышцы, а сосуды набухали, вздувались, превращаясь в подобие трубок, обвивающих проступающий скелет. Раскинутые в стороны руки усыхали. В темных провалах глаз появилось блеклое свечение. Райджела передернуло, вытянув руку, он направил собственную энергию в это еще недавно безжизненное существо. Бывший труп вспыхнул, мерзко зачадил. Найлус повел головой, глянул на его деактивированный инструментрон, но промолчал. Отвернувшись от объятой огнем жуткой конструкции, он окинул взглядом место их недавнего краткосрочного боя.

– Двигаемся дальше, – и сорвался с места. Райджел рванул за ним.

Теперь они нигде не задерживались. Несколько раз мелькали такие же колья, на некоторых были еще совсем свежие, истекающие кровью тела, однажды Райджел увидел, как шипы втягиваются, а вновь созданные существа неуверенно встают, покачиваясь. Ничего человеческого в них уже не было. Найлус замер на пару секунд, поднял свою штурмовую винтовку, собираясь выстрелить, но в последний миг передумал. Иногда на периферии зрения появлялись серебристые силуэты гетов. Найлус больше ни на что не отвлекался, полностью сосредоточившись на своей цели – космопорт был все ближе.

Наконец поселение закончилось, сменившись хорошо накатанной дорогой. А вскоре появилась и окруженная низкими постройками взлетная площадка. За ней виднелись платформы монорельса. Огромный неизвестный корабль располагался как раз за предупреждающими вышками, такая махина точно не вписалась бы в местный пятачок для взлета небольших грузовых судов. Они уже почти обогнули это место, Найлус явно не желал выходить на открытое пространство, и Райджел был с ним в этом солидарен. Он чувствовал, что там может случиться непоправимое, и всеми силами стремился покинуть опасный участок. Своим предчувствиям он давно научился безоговорочно верить. К сожалению, они не успели.

В тени готовых для погрузки ящиков, установленных с боковой стороны площадки, что-то шевельнулось. Найлус замер, но смотрел он совсем не туда. Райджел проследил за направлением его взгляда и удивленно моргнул. По площадке в дальней ее части расхаживал еще один турианец. Найлус кивнул в сторону груза:

– Проверь, – а сам медленно и очень осторожно двинулся к неизвестному.

Райджел мысленно выругался, но быстро метнулся к контейнерам, стараясь не терять из виду Спектра. За ящиками съежился человек в рабочей спецодежде. Он испуганно вздрогнул, когда заметил прямо над собой фигуру с дробовиком, и попытался забиться в щель между металлическими стенками. Райджел угрожающе навел на него оружие и сделал знак молчать. Тот часто-часто закивал и зажал рот руками, не сводя с него расширенных от ужаса глаз. Его следовало бы расспросить, но Найлус уже дошел до площадки, а другой турианец обернулся.

– Оставайся на месте, двинешься – убью, – человек снова закивал, и Райджел решил покинуть его. Опасности найденыш не представлял, а ощущение того, что сейчас произойдет катастрофа, нарастало. В тени контейнеров он бесшумно крался к застывшим друг напротив друга турианцам, старательно прислушиваясь к разворачивающемуся диалогу.

– Сарен? – голос Найлуса от удивления завибрировал еще больше.

– Найлус, – а вот у его собеседника – наоборот, невероятно спокойный, вкрадчивый, с ярко выраженными змеиными нотками. Жаль, не рассмотреть его внимательнее, сваленный груз мешал оценить всю картину целиком. Нужно было подойти ближе.

– Это мое задание, Сарен. Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Совет решил, что тебе не помешает помощь.

Райджел даже замер на секунду от удивления. Помощь в чем, доставить артефакт с одного места на другое? О нападении еще никому не сообщали, Совету так точно. Либо с этой реликвией что-то не то, либо кто-то здесь откровенно врет. В любом случае, откопали люди явно что-то значимое, раз в этой колонии развернулись такие события. А турианцы обычно не лгут, насколько он знал. Но конкретно этот его настораживал.

– Я не ожидал встретить здесь гетов. Ситуация очень сложная, – Найлус успокоился, вибрация субгармоник стала тише.

Райджел наконец-то вышел на площадку, но все еще оставался в тени контейнеров. Турианцы находились к нему боком, Найлус повернулся спиной к тому, кого назвал Сареном. Сарен же прошелся туда-сюда, затем остановился.

– Не волнуйся.

Выше Найлуса на полголовы, но более худощавый, в модифицированной броне грязно-серого цвета, он очень рвано двигался. Левая рука механическая, внешне сходная с конечностью виденных ранее гетов. Светлые костяные пластины на лице в районе челюсти практически выломаны, вместо них вживлены металлические имплантаты. Голубые глаза гораздо ярче, чем даже у Джейн. С затылка вниз под броню уходит несколько толстых трубок, похожих на кибернетические порты. И на то, во что превращались сосуды людей на механических кольях, внезапно подумалось Райджелу.

– У меня все под контролем, – Сарен поднял правую руку с зажатым в ней тяжелым пистолетом, и Райджел понял, что опоздал. Он мог предупредить криком Найлуса, но Сарен выстрелит раньше, чем тот успеет двинуться. Дробовик бесполезен, заденет обоих, пистолет сорвать с захватов уже тоже не успевает, как и добежать. И он сделал то единственное, что еще мог. Вытянув левую руку, он сосредоточился на своей цели, резко выкачивая из нее энергию, понижая температуру. Найлус заметил его и дернулся в сторону. Расстояние было слишком велико, и заморозка не подействовала в полную силу, но рука Сарена дрогнула, замерла на половине пути. Прозвучал выстрел. Найлус начал заваливаться вперед. Сарен в тот же миг перевел оружие на Райджела, секунда-другая, и затем он развернулся и побежал к монорельсу.

Райджел кинулся к Найлусу, с трудом удерживая себя от паники. Надеясь, что тот еще жив, он опустился перед ним на колени и перевернул его на спину. Заряд прошел по касательной, задевая часть шеи и плеча с левой стороны. Броня и щиты погасили основную силу выстрела, но рана все равно была смертельно опасной – Сарен атаковал почти в упор, кинетический барьер иссяк, и развороченный металл краями распахал нежную кожу шеи под костяными пластинами. Темно-синяя кровь вытекала толчками, выплескивалась, заливала все вокруг, в груди клокотало, хрипело. Краем глаза отслеживая, как Сарен вспрыгнул на платформу монорельса и активировал ее движение, Райджел попытался сорвать с Найлуса оплавленные, раздробленные куски брони. Бесполезно, слишком долго провозится, а сейчас дорога каждая секунда. Стащив с руки перчатку, он оцарапал кожу об острую кромку металла, и когда его собственная кровь обильно потекла, вдавил руку в шею турианца, зажимая рану. Закрыв глаза, он сосредоточился и позвал – близкий контакт поможет развернуть связь хотя бы с его стороны.

– _Найлус, это я – Райджел Иствуд. Слишком много крови, ты в любой момент умрешь. Я могу тебе помочь, но ты должен принять связь. Ты чувствуешь ее сейчас, я знаю._

Тишина. Райджел стиснул зубы и позвал снова:

– _Найлус, ответь, пожалуйста._

Рука почувствовала неуверенное движение. Райджел открыл глаза и наткнулся на мутный полный боли взгляд Найлуса.

– _Найлус, прими связь,_ – ему показалось, что он так и не дождется ответа. Накатило отчаяние. Он вцепился второй рукой в целое плечо турианца и тряхнул того. Найлус закрыл глаза, но едва слышно прохрипел:

– Я согласен… На поясе… бокс…

И сразу же Райджел почувствовал, как поток энергии от него хлынул к Спектру. Не отрывая руки от шеи Найлуса, он второй нашарил у него аптечку, вытащил оттуда несколько капсул с универсальным средством и впечатал их ему под броню в плечо, шею и лицо. Найлус обмяк, похоже, потерял сознание. Рану на ладони защипало и стянуло, панацелин подействовал и на него. Райджел включил связь.

– Коммандер, Спектр тяжело ранен, срочно нужна помощь врача. Мы на взлетной площадке космопорта.

– Вас поняла. Ждите.

Райджел облегченно выдохнул. Голова начала кружиться, отток энергии был непривычно велик. Но прерывать нельзя – Найлус потерял слишком много крови, может не дотянуть до лазарета. Гул, давивший на сознание, стал в разы громче. Ментальное воздействие резко усилилось, внушая острый беспричинный страх. Райджел мысленно потянулся к Найлусу, установившаяся между ними связь мгновенно среагировала, отрезая постороннее влияние. В какой-то момент это низкое гудение превратилось в оглушающий грохот. Гигантская махина чужого корабля стремительно исчезала в небе, оставляя после себя грязно-красный инверсионный след. Следом упала непривычная, оглушающая тишина.

Буквально через несколько минут на площадку опустилась «Нормандия».

***

Вторая точка сброса была выбрана недалеко от места раскопок. «Нормандия» зависла у самого края крутого обрыва, пережидая, пока десантный отряд не выгрузится на землю, после чего плавно поднялась в небо и исчезла.

На Иден Прайм багровым закатом опускался вечер. Каменистая почва шуршала, осыпалась мелкой галькой, листва и трава в кровавых отблесках уходящего светила добавляли окружающей картине еще большую нереальность. Непонятное низкочастотное гудение, воспринимаемое даже не слухом, а всем естеством, давило на сознание. Альтеры, не сговариваясь, мысленно потянулись друг к другу, поддерживая, прикрывая. Райджелу они помочь не могли, тот был слишком далеко. Оставалось надеяться, что им удастся быстро выполнить задание или найти источник воздействия.

Бойцы выстроились цепью и, напряженно оглядываясь по сторонам, направились вниз по склону. Джейн и Килан по краям со штурмовыми винтовками, в центре Ричард и Кайден. Холмистая местность затрудняла обзор, вынуждая людей идти осторожнее.

Шепард задавала темп всей группе. Буквально через десяток шагов они наткнулись на первые трупы. Обгорелые до неузнаваемости тела были свалены на камнях, распространяя вокруг себя едкий запах горелой плоти. Дженкинс не сдержал возгласа:

– Ох ты, черт! Что здесь произошло? – и тут же получил предупреждающий тычок в плечо от проскользнувшего мимо него Кьера[h:2]. Ричард виновато замолчал, осознавая, что и в этот раз после операции его ожидает выговор от командира. В лучшем случае, а то еще и Кьер добавит. Но если Шепард ограничится словесной головомойкой, то вот лейтенант не был столь добродушен и за каждый промах нещадно гонял по всему тренировочному полигону. Выбивая, по его словам, лишнюю дурь. Не то, чтобы Ричард был против, но не хотелось видеть в этих сумрачных глазах даже тень разочарования.

Едва слышный на фоне несмолкающего гула свист заставил Джейн насторожиться.

– _Опасность,_ – прилетело от Килана.

Она резко вскинула вверх сжатую в кулак руку. Отряд замер за ближайшими валунами, сосредоточенно оглядываясь по сторонам. Все было спокойно.

– _Проверь,_ – Джейн дала отмашку Килану. Он медленно двинулся вперед, но в этот миг над большим скоплением камней сбоку от тропы взмыли три миниатюрных дрона и открыли огонь. Дженкинс вскинул дробовик и шагнул им навстречу, но Килан в ту же секунду прыгнул назад и сбил его с ног, уводя с траектории атакующих импульсов. Дроны замельтешили, выпуская короткие очереди. Кайден из своего укрытия попытался вывести их из строя биотикой, роботы в ответ полностью переключились на него. Джейн, воспользовавшись шансом, в несколько точных и быстрых выстрелов уничтожила юрких противников.

Килан поднялся, вздергивая следом за собой Дженкинса. Встряхнув того за плечо, он зло процедил:

– Еще раз высунешься вперед без щитов, я тебе сам башку прострелю.

Ричард виновато покивал, голубоватое свечение на мгновение охватило его фигуру. С небольшой задержкой Кайден тоже активировал кинетические щиты.

– Два идиота на мою голову! – Килан в бешенстве практически рычал. Джейн только вздохнула: один невнимательный, второй новичок. Будет просто чудо, если операция пройдет без потерь.

Пискнула связь, голос Найлуса приглушенно завибрировал:

– Шепард, мы направляемся к космопорту. Встретимся там.

Джейн сделала знак следовать дальше.

Они натыкались на дронов еще несколько раз, но теперь расправлялись с ними в первые же секунды. В какой-то момент каменистый спуск начал расширяться, образуя неширокое плато с громоздящимися обломками скал. Джейн остановилась, почувствовав присутствие живых, и указала бойцам занять позиции.

– _Двое, бегут в нашу сторону. Их преследуют… Не могу сказать, что это. Или кто. Но их тоже двое._

Килан осторожно двинулся вперед, цепко осматриваясь. Из-за сваленных чуть ниже камней выскочила фигура в стандартной броне колониальных войск, следом за ней со знакомым свистом вылетела парочка дронов. Человек словил импульс в спину, который поглотила голубоватая пленка щитов, споткнулся и рухнул на землю. Килан тут же снял одного из роботов, второго уничтожил выстрел Ричарда. Дженкинс внял предупреждению и уже не рвался в бой, но исправно прикрывал спину товарищу.

Джейн, вскинув винтовку, отслеживала кучу обломков, откуда вылетели дроны. И не зря. На плато вышло два непонятных существа, высоких, массивных, со странными вытянутыми головами. Человек тоже их заметил, вскочил и в два прыжка переместился за ближайший камень. Килан присоединился к нему. Джейн и Кайден открыли огонь. Первое существо сразу упало, второе успело выстрелить в их сторону, но совместный огонь Дженкинса и Кьера не оставил ему ни шанса. Джейн вышла из укрытия.

– _Где еще один?_ – Килан через коллиматор оглядывал плато.

– _Не чувствую._

– Спасибо за помощь, – спасенный оказался высокой статной женщиной. – Честно говоря, не думала, что мне удастся выжить.

Она настороженно изучала их, не опуская оружия. Кайден приветливо заулыбался. Килана перекосило от серо-розовой расцветки ее брони – когда-то они тоже облачались в детище «Фонда Сирта», но пару лет назад Альянс перевел экипировку войск на нейтральный «Хане-Кедар», чем заслужил признательность, наверное, всех своих солдат. Ричард с тревогой оглядывался по сторонам, его нервировали трупы непонятных существ.

– Назовите себя.

– Сержант Эшли Уильямс, взвод двести двенадцать, – женщина встала по стойке смирно.

– Коммандер Джейн Шепард. Мы прибыли на фрегате ВКС Альянса, получили ваш сигнал бедствия. Что здесь произошло, сержант?

Женщина тяжело вздохнула.

– Мы патрулировали периметр, когда началась атака. Это чудо, что сигнал прошел. Противник глушил связь. Мы даже не заметили его приближения.

– У вас есть предположения, с кем мы имеем дело?

– Я не знаю, – Эшли поморщилась. – Для расширения колонии хотели провести железную дорогу. Несколько недель назад ученые наткнулись на протеанские руины и вытащили оттуда какой-то артефакт. После этого все в колонии будто помешались на нем. Вот нас и отправили охранять место раскопок.

– Что случилось с исследователями, откопавшими артефакт?

– Не знаю. Они разбили лагерь около него. С ними был другой отряд. Может быть, им повезло больше.

– А ваш отряд?

– Никого не осталось. Мы пытались вернуться к месту раскопок, но попали в засаду.

Кьер и Дженкинс, прислушиваясь к разговору, осматривали трупы незнакомых существ. Килан стащил их вместе и, зависнув над присевшим на корточки Ричардом, вертел в руках только что подобранное чужое оружие.

– _Тебе надо это увидеть._

Шепард отвлеклась от допроса сержанта:

– Что у вас?

Дженкинс сосредоточенно изучал тела, за шлемом не видно лица, но все его движения выдавали сильнейшее недоумение. На вопрос командира он поднял голову:

– Это машины.

– _Но они мыслят,_ – озадаченно добавила Джейн для Килана.

Аленко и Уильямс подошли ближе. Уильямс глухо проговорила:

– Мы так и не поняли, что это. Слишком быстро произошло нападение. Может быть, дроны? Чья-то новая разработка… – ее голос затих, похоже, Эшли и сама с трудом себе верила.

Дженкинс постучал кулаком по броне существа, отцепил перчатку и уже свободной рукой ощупал темные конечности, покрутил из стороны в сторону вытянутую голову, залез под оптические индикаторы.

– Синтетики, – заключил он.

– Геты, что ли? – Килан рассматривал винтовку противника. Слегка подкинул ее, оценивая вес, выпустил в сторону несколько очередей импульсов и продолжил совершенно отвлеченно: – Интересная штуковина. Скорострельная, с хорошим отдачегасителем, довольно своеобразная система охлаждения, надо будет разбираться, чего они в ней навертели, зато ствол почти не перегревается. Красота. Правда, урон небольшой, да и хват неудобный, под другое строение кисти, но можно будет доработать. Я оставлю себе?

Джейн чуть заметно улыбнулась, зная, что Килан почувствует, но голос оставался отстраненно-спокойным:

– Бери.

Кайден и Эшли растерялись, шокированные как предположением о расе врага, так и простотой, с которой лейтенант игрался незнакомым оружием. Дженкинс только вздохнул, ему такой трофей вряд ли достанется.

– Почему вы уверены, что это геты? – Уильямс с отвращением посмотрела на тела. Килан равнодушно повел закованными в тяжелую броню мощными плечами:

– А я и не уверен. Просто единственные синтетики, о которых я хоть что-то слышал, это геты, – он отошел к камням, у которых был уничтожен второй противник, нагнулся и поднял с земли дробовик не менее странной конструкции, чем винтовка. – Может быть, в Галактике существуют и другие неорганические расы, и даже наверняка так и есть. Но логичнее сначала проверить известных.

– Но гетов после войны с кварианцами никто не видел, а это было двести лет назад! Что они могли забыть в этой части Галактики? – Кайден ничего не понимал в происходящем и от того, что ему приходилось наблюдать на Иден Прайм, ему становилось тошно.

– Без понятия. Скорее всего, их привлек артефакт. Вряд ли тут есть еще что-то такое же ценное, – Килан примерился и сделал несколько пробных выстрелов. Выплюнутые из стволов сгустки плазмы оставили от каменного холма только обугленную кучу. Ричард жадно следил за его действиями. Килан обернулся к капралу и протянул ему оружие:

– Мощный, сам видел, – Дженкинс радостно закивал, вцепившись в трехствольный дробовик и отложив свой в сторону. – Тяжеловат, правда, и хват здесь такой же, как у винтовки. Но если потянешь, адаптируем потом его под тебя.

Дженкинс серьезно и тихо ответил:

– Спасибо. Обязательно потяну, – огладив свое новое приобретение, он поместил его за спину на захваты, а старый дробовик взял обратно в руки.

– Подъем, – Ричард тут же вскочил, Килан подобрался. Кайден во все глаза рассматривал то гетов, то их оружие на захватах товарищей. Джейн покачала головой. – Сержант, проводите нас к месту раскопок.

– Есть!

Уильямс повела их с плато вниз на неширокую тропу. За поворотом, откуда атаковали геты с дронами, ввысь поднимались треножные штыри с нанизанными на них человеческими телами. Эшли приглушенно выругалась.

– _А вот и второй,_ – Джейн указала на самое свежее тело, истекающее кровью. Остекленевшие глаза бессмысленно смотрели в небо. Килан хмуро изучал открывшуюся картину.

– _Давай-ка валить отсюда. Для чего-то же они это делают._

Кайден в ужасе прошептал:

– Зачем… так?

Дженкинс подавлено молчал. Ему тяжело было видеть уничтожение родного мира.

– Мы им уже ничем не поможем, – Джейн подтолкнула Уильямс. – Вперед.

Сержант послушно повела отряд дальше. Вскоре тропа уткнулась в небольшую лощину, на противоположной стороне которой прожекторы ярко освещали котлован с каменными плитами непонятного назначения. Видимо, это и есть протеанские руины. Точнее, все, что от них осталось.

– _Шестеро._

По пустому пространству сновали геты. Шепард сделала знак рассыпаться, и отряд быстро занял позиции. Сухо застрекотали автоматы Килана и Эшли. Ричард, пригнувшись, перебрался ближе к центру ямы, заходя сбоку, и замер, выжидая. Как только он вскинул руку, показывая, что готов, Джейн послала в оставшихся противников бич темной энергии, роняя их на землю. Дженкинс в тот же миг атаковал из дробовика, добивая. Вскоре все было кончено. Кайден с пистолетом в руках обошел котлован.

– Все чисто.

Они вышли из укрытий и собрались на плитах, осматриваясь.

– Это место раскопок. Артефакт был здесь, – Эшли указала на камень под ногами. – Наверное, его куда-то перенесли.

– Есть предположения, куда? – Джейн краем глаза отслеживала, как Килан переходил от одного мертвого гета к другому, осматривая и что-то подбирая. Присутствие живых она отслеживала безошибочно, как выяснилось, геты тоже относились к этой категории, хоть и были неорганическими. Но вот тех же дронов почувствовать невозможно. Килан же воспринимал опасность вне зависимости от ее источника. Сейчас он был спокоен, это обнадеживало.

– Сложно сказать. Возможно, имеет смысл проверить исследовательский лагерь.

– Далеко он?

– Вон на той горе, – Эшли махнула в сторону соседнего холма, – за уступом. Тут близко, мой отряд не дошел совсем чуть-чуть. – Ее голос слегка дрогнул.

– Веди.

Короткий кивок в ответ. Эшли безошибочно нашла начало укатанной дорожки среди вывороченных из котлована валунов. Отряд двинулся за ней, растянувшись цепочкой. Извилистый путь был достаточно широк, чтобы поместить рядом двоих и даже, при желании, троих. У самого верха он еще расширялся, переходя в небольшую открытую площадку, с которой прекрасно просматривался практически полностью разрушенный лагерь. Они остановились.

– Похоже, мы ничего тут не найдем, – прошептала Уильямс.

Горящие, развороченные трейлеры, воронки от взрывов, множество трупов, в основном человеческих, но среди них изредка встречались и геты. И над всем этим возвышались частоколом уже виденные ранее шипы с нанизанными на них телами. Кайдена ощутимо передернуло.

– _Здесь где-то есть живые, двое._

Килан чуть заметно кивнул головой, показывая, что уловил ее предупреждение.

Джейн махнула рукой, указывая на ближайший перевернутый вагончик. Дженкинс и Уильямс, пригнувшись, побежали к нему. Все было тихо. Ричард и Эшли двинулись дальше.

– Назад! – заорал Килан, вскидывая винтовку. Ричард моментально развернулся, Эшли запнулась, замешкалась, но быстро выправилась и помчалась обратно.

С легким скрежетом пришли в движение шипы, втягиваясь в основания. Тела на них зашевелились, задергались. Когда от непонятных конструкций остались только треноги, на земле уже стояли, покачиваясь, несколько десятков странных существ. Они одновременно развернулись к отряду и побежали прямо на них.

– О, Боже! Они все еще живы! – Кайден шокировано застыл, во все глаза рассматривая приближающихся тварей. От людей в них не осталось ничего: темная полопавшаяся кожа обнажала вывороченные мышцы, желтоватые кости и мерцающие в опустившихся сумерках голубым огнем непонятные вставки, горевшие таким же голубым огнем провалы глаз, распахнутые черные рты, лысые черепа, истлевшая, осыпающаяся прямо на ходу одежда. Загрохотали винтовки, загромыхал дробовик. Твари приближались слишком быстро, не обращая внимания на ранения. Перед ближайшими вспух биотический щуп, откидывая сразу четверых назад, их место тут же заняли другие.

– Аленко, очнись! – окликнула лейтенанта Шепард, тот вздрогнул, поднял пистолет, но тут же, спохватившись, сосредоточился. Его фигуру окутало свечение, и в существ полетели один за другим заряды темной энергии.

– Бейте в голову! – Дженкинс только что разнес лысый череп одной из тварей, и она моментально осела на землю.

Со стороны коммандера вперед рванула биотическая волна, разметала противников. Ричард швырнул в них гранату. Сдвоенные очереди от Кьера и Уильямс уничтожили оставшихся.

– _Джейн? Ты их не почувствовала?_ – от Килана потянуло тревогой.

– _Нет. Абсолютная пустота._

– _Значит, они действительно мертвы,_ – он опустил оружие, шагнул к одной из тварей и присел рядом с ней, изучая.

– _Не трогал бы ты их,_ – Джейн обошла по дуге уже окончательные трупы.

– _Да брось. Мы должны знать, с чем встретились,_ – Килан выпрямился и ткнул стволом винтовки в развороченное тело. Ричард, следивший за каждым его действием, отвернулся. Огоньки на темной плоти вспыхнули ярче, оружие ощутимо тряхануло, прошивая маленькими разрядами. Килан сдавленно выругался, отбрасывая автомат в сторону. Джейн только покачала головой.

– Что геты сделали с ними? – тихий голос Эшли срывался.

– На зомби похожи, – тоскливо протянул Дженкинс в ответ. Джейн отстраненно заметила:

– Капрал, доктор Чаквас в чем-то все же права, столько сериалов смотреть вредно.

Ричард тяжело вздохнул. Килан поднял свою винтовку, осмотрел со всех сторон и обтер ствол о траву.

– Проверить, – Джейн махнула рукой в сторону сохранившихся трейлеров. И уже для Килана добавила:

– _Двое все еще здесь._

Отряд рассыпался. Уильямс, Аленко и Дженкинс разбежались по корпусам. Кьер и Шепард контролировали их передвижения и пространство вокруг.

– Здесь заперто! – Дженкинс замер около дверей стоящего на отшибе вагончика.

– Открывай, – Джейн сменила винтовку на пистолет и приблизилась. Килан неотступно следовал за спиной.

Дженкинс активировал свой инструментрон и поднес его к замку. Тихий писк возвестил, что запорный механизм разблокирован. Капрал отпрыгнул в сторону и навел дробовик на открывшийся проход. Джейн приподняла оружие и шагнула внутрь. Темное помещение казалось пустым, но она чувствовала биение жизни совсем рядом. Еще шаг.

– Выходите.

На ее приказ из-за стойки у дальней стены осторожно выглянула женщина. Заметив Шепард, она вскочила и эмоционально всплеснула руками:

– Люди! Хвала Создателю!

За ее спиной высунулась голова лысоватого мужчины. Он зашептал прерывающимся голосом:

– Закройте дверь, пока они не вернулись!

– Кто вы? – Джейн опустила пистолет. Сзади стояли Килан и Ричард, и она знала, что их оружие прекрасно видно. Но женщина смотрела только на нее.

– Я доктор Уоррен, я возглавляла эти раскопки. Когда на нас напали, мы побежали прятаться. Видимо, им был нужен артефакт, – она запустила руку в короткие рыжие волосы и страдальчески поморщилась.

– Они забрали его?

– Нет. Во всяком случае, не тогда. Сегодня утром его перевезли в космопорт, на вторую вспомогательную площадку. Мы с Мануэлем, – она указала на своего нервного коллегу, – остались здесь, чтобы помочь свернуть лагерь.

В вагончик заглянули Аленко и Уильямс. Эшли, увидев исследователей, радостно воскликнула:

– Доктор Уоррен! Вы живы! И доктор Мануэль…

Женщина вымучено улыбнулась:

– Да, сержант, я рада вас видеть.

– Никто не спасся. Время людей закончилось, – тихий, шепчущий голос трясущегося в углу мужчины заставил доктора Уоррен вздрогнуть. – Скоро здесь останутся только руины и трупы.

Женщин всхлипнула и виновато проговорила:

– Простите его, Мануэль немного не в себе. Мы слышали только выстрелы, взрывы, крики. Спрятались здесь и не высовывались. А потом появились вы.

– Мы освободили сердце зла. Выпустили на свободу тьму, – доктор Мануэль вжался спиной в стену.

Джейн осторожно спросила:

– Вы еще видели что-нибудь? Или кого-то?

Доктор Уоррен покачала головой, но доктор Мануэль неожиданно выпрямился и громко зачастил:

– Я видел! Он пророк, он вел в бой наших врагов! Турианец, он был здесь перед тем, как они напали! Предвестники Тьмы.

– _Чего-чего? Что за бред несет этот двинутый?!_ – Килан угрожающе шагнул вперед. Джейн вытянула руку, удерживая его.

– _Погоди._

– Это невозможно. Перед нападением Найлус был с нами на «Нормандии». Он никак не мог быть здесь, – растерянный голос Кайдена разорвал повисшую тишину. Дженкинс истово закивал на его слова. Эшли недоуменно переводила взгляд с одного на другого. Килан успокоился.

– _Еще один турианец?_

– _Похоже,_ – Джейн опустила руку и обратилась к доктору Уоррен:

– Вы можете рассказать нам, что за артефакт вы…

Ее прервал писк установившейся радиосвязи:

– Коммандер, Спектр тяжело ранен, срочно нужна помощь врача. Мы на взлетной площадке космопорта, – от глухого голоса Райджела Джейн вздрогнула. В душе моментально поднялась паника, а со стороны Килана потянуло острой тревогой. Взяв себя в руки, она ответила как можно спокойнее:

– Вас поняла. Ждите, – обернулась к Дженкинсу. – Закончи тут, – и выскочила наружу, вызывая «Нормандию». Спустя несколько долгих секунд первый пилот бодро ответил:

– Джокер на связи.

– Джефф, немедленно лети в космопорт. Спектр ранен, срочно нужна помощь врача!

– Вас понял, пять минут, коммандер, и мы там.

Отряд вышел из трейлера, с тревогой поглядывая на нее. Эшли не понимала, что происходит, она не слышала передачу. Из двери выглянула доктор Уоррен. Дженкинс обернулся:

– Доктор, вам лучше остаться здесь. Мы ничего не знаем о численности противника.

Женщина скрылась в вагончике. Замок тихо тренькнул, блокируя дверь.

Джейн одобрительно кивнула и сменила пистолет обратно на винтовку.

– Сержант, проводите нас к взлетной площадке космопорта.

Кайден удивленно воскликнул:

– Но коммандер, капитан Андерсон велел забрать артефакт!

Джейн обернулась к нему и тяжело проронила:

– Лейтенант Аленко, приказы здесь отдаю я.

Кайден стушевался.

– Сержант Уильямс…

– Есть, коммандер, – Эшли без возражений повела их из лагеря. Ощущая нервозность всего отряда, она торопилась. Какое бы сообщение коммандер ни получила, оно задело не только ее саму. Тревога чувствовалась и от Дженкинса, и от Кьера. По пути они еще раз натыкались на парочку гетов и видели, как опускались колья с модифицированными телами. Но выпущенные очереди из винтовки Кьера совместно с биотическими волнами коммандера не оставляли противнику ни шанса. Оставшихся добивал Дженкинс из дробовика.

Наконец впереди показались сигнальные огни космопорта. И здоровая махина незнакомого корабля. Они сбились с шага и замерли, потрясенно изучая зависшую громадину, которая внезапно задрожала и начала подниматься вверх. С жутким гулом, постепенно переходящим в грохот, она стремительно исчезала в небе. Когда от корабля остался только багровый инверсионный след, стих и жуткий вой.

– Что это было? – Эшли оглянулась и еще больше удивилась. Лейтенант Кьер ошалело мотал головой, а коммандер Шепард прижалась к нему плечом, удерживая руку на его спине. Эшли отвернулась, не желая видеть ненужное. Она направилась вперед к мосткам, ведущим на взлетную площадку. Сзади раздался негромкий топот. Бросив взгляд через плечо и убедившись, что отряд нагоняет ее в полном составе, она ускорилась.

В таком темпе их команда вылетела на свободную площадку. Джейн махнула рукой, указывая на сваленные с боков грузовые контейнеры. Ричард, не снижая хода, направился туда. Сама Шепард подлетела к темнеющему в центре пятну. Кровь, синяя, турианская. Много. Джейн с досадой поморщилась. Шансы на то, что Найлус с такой кровопотерей выживет, ничтожно малы. Килан напряженно застыл сбоку. Со стороны груза донесся возглас и оттуда под направленные на них винтовки Дженкинс вывел человека. Осунувшийся, небритый, в грязной рабочей одежде, тот поднял вверх руки и затравленно переводил взгляд с одного бойца на другого.

– Стойте! Не надо, не стреляйте! Я такой же, как вы! Я человек!

Дженкинс слегка подтолкнул его дробовиком в спину, вынуждая полностью выйти из тени контейнеров. Человек нервно шагнул вперед и испуганно остановился.

– Я… извините… Я прятался… От этих существ, – он залепетал, запинаясь, а потом зачастил: – Меня зовут Пауэлл. Я видел, что тут произошло. Одного турианца убил другой турианец.

– _Убил? Но Райджел сообщил о ранении…_ – Килан не спешил опускать оружие, напряжение не отпускало. Не опасность, но предвестник ее. Джейн искоса глянула на его собранную фигуру и обратилась к человеку:

– Расскажи, что именно ты видел.

Пауэлл слегка расслабился, опустил руки и уже свободнее подошел ближе.

– Ну, я не то, чтобы видел, скорее, слышал. Здесь было два турианца и человек. Турианцы явно были знакомы. Они назвали друг друга по имени. Кажется, Найлус и Сарен. Они говорили. А потом раздался выстрел, один турианец упал, а второй сбежал, – Пауэлл развел руки в стороны и пожал плечами.

Джейн озадаченно нахмурилась, но за тонированным стеклом шлема этого никто не увидел.

– А третий? Ты сказал, что здесь был еще человек.

Пауэлл закивал.

– Да, он меня нашел, когда два турианца встретились. Наверное, поэтому не успел. Я выглянул, когда все стихло. Он сидел над убитым турианцем и тряс его. А потом прилетел корабль, оттуда выбежали люди и забрали их.

– _Проклятье, так выжил Найлус или нет?_ – Джейн судорожно пыталась разобраться в том, что наговорил этот невольный шпион. От Килана в ответ прилетела ассоциации пожатых плеч:

– _Мы уже ничего здесь не выясним. Хотя бы Райджел, вроде бы, в порядке._

Джейн с ним согласилась и снова обратилась к Пауэллу:

– Нам сказали, что в космопорт привезли протеанский артефакт. Что с ним случилось?

Пауэлл показал в сторону монорельса.

– Он на другой площадке. Может, туда и направился второй турианец. Он запрыгнул на грузовую платформу сразу после выстрела.

Джейн медленно кивнула, принимая его слова.

– Тебе лучше спрятаться, – и уже для Килана добавила: – _Трое, приближаются. Вероятно, геты._

Человек взмахнул руками и шмыгнул обратно за контейнеры.

Со стороны монорельса донесся звук механического движения. Джейн дала сигнал рассыпаться. Отряд занял позиции по бокам от опорных колонн площадки. Спустя пару минут показалась платформа грузового поезда, на которой хорошо просматривались три фигуры с оружием. В двух из них вполне узнавались геты, но вот третья, здоровенная, мощная, гораздо выше своих спутников, внушала серьезные опасения. Глядя на нее, по закрытой линии радиосвязи Джейн отдала команду:

– Не дать им приблизиться.

Дженкинс перехватил вместо дробовика тяжелый пистолет. Уильямс, глядя на Кьера, заняла зеркальную позицию. Шепард отметила в боевом интерфейсе здоровяка.

– Огонь по маркеру. Начали.

Выстрелы грянули одновременно и потонули во вспыхнувших вокруг противника щитах. В ответ потянулись светлые трассы очередей от стоящих по бокам мелких гетов. Дженкинс переключился на дезинтегрирующие патроны. Платформа стремительно приближалась. Гигант в центре не двигался, только отправлял в их сторону импульсные дорожки из своего оружия. Щит вокруг него уже не гас, принимая на себя непрекращающиеся атаки людей. Одного из гетов срезала очередь, он опустился на пол, искря. Второй переместился за спину гиганта. Редкие прицельные выстрелы Ричарда наконец возымели действие – защитная кинетическая пленка мигнула и пропала. Платформа остановилась, и Джейн ударила бело-голубым щупом. Гигант сделал шаг назад. Стрекот от винтовок Эшли и Килана слился в сплошной грохот. Титаноподобная фигура покачнулась, а затем рухнула. Биотический заряд Кайдена пролетел мимо, задевая краем стоящего сзади гета. Тот дернулся в сторону, а затем перепрыгнул бортик поезда и спрятался за уступом перед площадкой.

– Прекратить огонь!

Они замерли. Джейн ткнула в сторону Килана, а затем вниз на монорельс. Тот бесшумно скользнул за опору, перескочив оградительные перила. Спустя пару минут оттуда донесся глухой удар и тонкий механический визг, после чего все стихло.

– Чисто, – Килан выглянул и махнул рукой.

Они спустились к монорельсу и рассредоточились по мини-перрону. Килан перебрался на платформу и рассматривал поверженного гиганта. Эшли задержалась около убитого им синтетика: гет изломанной куклой валялся с другой стороны ограждения. Там, где сзади подобие шеи переходило в металлический корпус спины, зияла здоровенная вмятина. Кайден обходил по периметру поезд. Дженкинс, к удивлению Уильямс, совершенно проигнорировал тело уничтоженного чуть ли не голыми руками, его больше интересовал гигант, которого сейчас осматривал Кьер.

– Вот это монстр! – пробормотал Ричард, присаживаясь рядом.

– Это тоже гет, – Килан поднял валяющийся дробовик. – Нам повезло, стрелялка у него гораздо хуже, чем у его мелких друзей. Походу, эта махина рассчитана под ближний бой. Милаха просто, цельный Разрушитель, – он отшвырнул оружие.

Кайден, дошедший до края платформы, запнулся. Неуверенно обернулся и растерянно произнес:

– Они притащили бомбу…

Килан и Джейн одновременно вскинулись, Уильямс выругалась, Дженкинс вскочил и бросился к нему. Опустившись перед бомбой на колени, он отцепил перчатки и активировал инструментрон. Отряд напряженно следил за его действиями.

– Я вынул заряд, – Ричард поднял голову и посмотрел на Шепард. – Она была готова к установке. Но таймер все еще активен, двадцать минут, и соединен в сеть.

Джейн кивнула, приблизилась к консоли управления и запустила механизм монорельса.

– Сколько их?

– Я не знаю, – Дженкинс покачал головой.

– Они что, решили подорвать всю колонию? – Эшли отказывалась верить в собственное предположение.

– Или только место раскопок – заметают следы, – Джейн чуть пожала плечами, насколько позволяла броня. – Дженкинс, бомбы на тебе.

– Есть.

– Кьер, прикрываешь Дженкинса. Уильямс и Аленко, вам искать остальные.

– Есть, коммандер.

Поезд покатился, набирая скорость. Сумерки практически полностью опустились на Иден Прайм, и окружающее стало плохо различимым. Визоры на шлемах людей автоматически перешли в режим ночного видения. Перрон следующей площадки постепенно проступал сквозь мрак. На самом краю у стенки рядом с еще одной цилиндрической бомбой копошился знакомый силуэт с оптическим индикатором на вытянутой голове. Килан вскинул винтовку и припал к коллиматору. Одиночный выстрел пробил серебристый корпус, и гет упал рядом с устройством.

– _Десять._

В верхней части перрона показались еще трое синтетиков. Джейн и Эшли открыли огонь. Поезд начал замедляться. Один гет, кувыркнувшись, рухнул вниз, двое других исчезли за ограждением.

Кьер и Дженкинс спрыгнули с платформы на перрон. Дженкинс с поблескивающим инструментроном склонился над бомбой, Кьер встал перед ним, осматриваясь кругом. Уильямс рванула вверх по лестнице, словила очередь на щит, но добила еще одного гета, пока Шепард снизу отстреливала третьего.

– Одна готова. Пятнадцать минут, – Дженкинс закончил.

Джейн запустила щиты на полную мощность и взбежала вверх к Эшли, пока та сдерживала огнем противников.

Вспомогательная площадка оказалась двухуровневой. Верхняя, та, на которой они находились, была прямой и широкой. От нее к нижней части вели два перехода. Справа из-за высокого бортика атаковали еще двое гетов, рядом с ними угадывались очертания очередной бомбы. С лестницы раздался грохот выстрелов – Килан вынудил их отступить и спрятаться. Джейн ударила биотической волной по левому переходу, скидывая вниз высунувшегося синтетика.

– Проверьте ту сторону.

Уильямс и Аленко, пригнувшись, побежали через переход. Дженкинс попытался проскочить к бомбе, но прилетевшие с противоположной стороны импульсные дорожки заставили его вернуться.

– _Сними этих,_ – Джейн ударила щупом по проходу рядом с гетами, отталкивая их к перилам. В тот же миг Килан сорвался с места и на огромной скорости пересек весь пролет, в доли секунды оказавшись перед противником. Они еще поднимались, когда их накрыла очередь из винтовки практически в упор. Дженкинс, увидев атаку Кьера, побежал к бомбе. Вокруг него неравномерно вспыхнула пленка щита, поглощая атаку с нижнего яруса площадки. Джейн обернулась и запустила в ту сторону волну темной энергии, сразу же после сняв дезориентированного противника двумя выстрелами. Ричард в это время успешно добрался до бомбы и опустился перед ней на колени, потянувшись за инструментроном.

– Вторая готова. Девять минут.

В ответ от Кайдена по связи прилетело паническое:

– Здесь еще одна!

Дженкинс мгновенно вскочил и помчался по зачищенному пролету к самому левому переходу. Килан двинулся за ним. Джейн свернула в правый. По нижнему уровню впереди пролетели биотические заряды Кайдена.

– Третья готова. Пять минут.

Последнего гета они взяли в клещи. Уильямс спереди пыталась достать его короткими очередями, Аленко раз за разом запускал биотические заряды. Гет огрызался редкими прицельными импульсами. Выскочившую сбоку Джейн он заметил слишком поздно, рухнув на металлический пол искрящейся грудой.

– Четвертая готова. Таймер остановлен. Это была последняя, коммандер, – в наступившей тишине голос Дженкинса прозвучал очень глухо.

– Вы как там оказались? – изумленно воскликнул Кайден, переводя взгляд с Ричарда на Килана, замерших на пятачке далеко справа около еще одной бомбы. Шепард проигнорировала его:

– Ты молодец, Ричард. Все целы?

– Меня задело по касательной, – Дженкинс чуть неловко дернул левой рукой. – Не сильно.

– И меня. Щиты перегрузили, – Эшли обозначила область у правого бедра. – Боеспособность не потеряна.

– Отлично. Кьер, Аленко, проверьте все.

– Есть, – Килан и Кайден разбежались в стороны, осматривая территорию на предмет новых бомб, дронов или других неприятных сюрпризов. Джейн, Ричард и Эшли остались их дожидаться.

– Все чисто, коммандер, – Килан закончил со своей стороны. Эхом ему ответил Кайден:

– Все чисто.

– Двигаемся дальше.

Нижний уровень вспомогательной площадки оказался гораздо больше, чем казался сверху. Длинный пролет выводил к широкой открытой террасе, ограниченной по бокам металлическими опорами, а с противоположной стороны обрывом. В самом центре около ограждения возвышалась узкая иглоподобная колонна, окруженная зеленым мутным светом.

– Вот и артефакт, – Эшли с некоторым чувством брезгливости указала на реликвию, послужившую причиной уничтожения исследовательского лагеря. – Но странно, он так себя не вел, когда его только откопали…

– Наверное, что-то его активировало, – Кайден с трепетом разглядывал древнюю конструкцию. – Это восхитительно! Действующая протеанская технология. Невероятно!

Джейн отошла к периллам, вызывая «Нормандию», и ошеломленно остановилась. Внизу кипела лава, горели постройки, выбрасывая в небо жирный черный дым.

– _Похоже, отсюда и стартовала та громадина,_ – Килан и Ричард с другого края площадки тоже смотрели на выжженную землю.

– Джокер на связи.

– _Ты думаешь, это от него такие разрушения?_ – Джейн с трудом собралась и ответила Джеффу. – «Нормандия», артефакт в безопасности. Просим немедленно эвакуировать нас. Посылаю координаты.

– _Скорее всего, он как раз висел где-то здесь. К тому же смотри, какие ровные у этой области края._

– Вас понял. Будем через пару минут.

Эшли отвернулась от артефакта и двинулась к Шепард. Кайден наоборот, приблизился к сияющему столбу, желая рассмотреть поближе. Яркий зеленый луч вспыхнул дугой, ослепляя. Килана прошило острым чувством опасности, он стремительно обернулся. Болотного цвета переливы от колонны потянулись к биотику. Не раздумывая, Килан кинулся к нему, мгновенно разгоняясь и врезаясь в человека, вышибая того далеко за пределы воздействия артефакта под ноги к Эшли. Свечение перекинулось с одной жертвы на другую. Ричард заметил неладное и закричал:

– Кьер!

Джейн обернулась на вопль, увидела, как в призрачном зеленом сиянии безвольное тело Килана поднимается в воздух, вскинула винтовку и выпустила очередь в артефакт. Древнее устройство разлетелось фонтаном каменных осколков. Сияние потухло. Кьер с гулким стуком рухнул вниз. Джейн кинулась к нему. Вместе с подбежавшим Дженкинсом они ослабили клапаны и содрали с головы шлем. Абсолютное белое лицо, закрытые глаза, но он дышал.

– _Килан! Килан! Ответь!_ – она трясла его, пытаясь привести в чувство. Где-то сзади Эшли помогала Кайдену подняться.

«Нормандия» опустилась на площадку.


	3. Глава 2

Последние несколько часов в лазарете было непривычно оживленно. Две из четырех стандартных коек палаты оказались заняты. В дальнем краю под мерное попискивание аппаратов для декстро-организмов лежал Найлус Крайк, изолированный от остальных желтоватым силовым полем. Доктор Карин Чаквас вынужденно порадовалась предусмотрительности турианцев, обеспечивших медицинский кабинет оборудованием для правоаминокислотных рас. При переходе на «Нормандию» ее это изрядно удивило и даже разозлило. Она считала, что на фрегате, предназначенном для человеческого экипажа, пространство медицинского кабинета бездарно потрачено на излишнее и никому не нужное оснащение. И это вместо того, чтобы расширить и пополнить ряд средств для лечения людей! Но теперь пришлось признать: «Нормандия» готова ко всему. Имелась даже мини-операционная с возможностью полной стерилизации помещения.

Амина Ваабери, помощник доктора и штатный психолог корабля, сейчас проверяла показания приборов, подключенных к Спектру. На соседней койке лежал лейтенант Килан Кьер, находившийся в бессознательном состоянии. Подробностей произошедшего доктор не знала, но вслед за этим пациентом в лазарет потянулись и другие. С момента старта фрегата с Иден Прайм Карин уже подлечила руку Дженкинсу и бедро взятой на борт Уильямс. Несколько раз капитан Андерсон интересовался состоянием турианца. И это не считая бессменного дежурства Иствуда около друга. Правда, сама Шепард еще не заходила. Но это и понятно, по слухам, операция провалилась, и ей сейчас не сладко – капитан Андерсон не слишком доволен результатами.

С тихим шорохом разъехались в сторону створки шлюза, и в палаты заглянул Кайден Аленко. Он страдальчески вздыхал и часто-часто моргал. Райджел даже головы не повернул в его сторону, замерев на низком стуле у дальней стены. Карин, сидевшая у самых дверей за рабочей консолью, пошарила в настенном боксе и вытащила очередную капсулу с таблетками.

– Выпейте их сейчас, лейтенант. Утром зайдете за следующими.

Тот снова душераздирающе вздохнул и покосился сначала на недвижимого лейтенанта Иствуда, а затем на бесчувственного Кьера. Уже почти исчезнув за дверью, он неожиданно воскликнул:

–Доктор? Доктор Чаквас! Мне кажется, он просыпается.

Райджел встрепенулся, Амина оторвалась от приборов, Карин резво вскочила и подбежала к Килану. Тот действительно зашевелился, открыл глаза, а затем с приглушенным стоном схватился за голову и сел.

– Заставили вы нас поволноваться, Кьер, – Чаквас споро осматривала лейтенанта. Приложила портативный медицинский сканер к коже и, пока тот считывал показания, светила мини-фонариком в глаза, вынуждая Килана щуриться и отворачиваться. Сканер тихо пискнул, возвещая об окончании исследования. Доктор развернула его к себе и стала сосредоточенно изучать полученные данные. – Как вы себя чувствуете?

Килан с остервенением помотал головой.

– Как наутро после увольнительной. Башка раскалывается, – его голос был сиплым и тихим. Карин задумчиво кивнула и протянула ему такие же, как и у Кайдена, таблетки. Амина сбоку подсунула стакан с водой. Килан неразборчиво пробурчал благодарность и закинул таблетки в рот. – Долго я был в отключке?

– Около двух часов, – доктор что-то помечала в блоке данных, изредка поглядывая на лейтенанта. Кайден неуверенно потоптался около входа, а потом протянул:

– Это моя вина. Видимо, я активировал какое-то защитное поле, и вам пришлось броситься мне на выручку.

Килан тяжело на него посмотрел, но промолчал.

– Лейтенант Аленко, вам лучше отправиться спать, – доктора мало интересовало, кто и в чем виноват, но посторонние сейчас были здесь излишни. Особенно когда тут же находился еще и тяжелый пациент. Кайден уныло кивнул и вышел. – Лейтенант Иствуд, вас это тоже касается.

Райджел отрицательно покачал головой.

– Простите, доктор, но я останусь.

– Лейтенант Кьер пришел в себя, необходимости здесь сидеть нет.

– Я бы хотел понаблюдать за состоянием Спектра, – Райджел был непреклонен. Не объяснять же Чаквас, что все это время через установившийся между ним и Найлусом канал происходила постоянная подпитка, ускоряя регенерацию турианца.

– Вы устали, лейтенант. Состояние Крайка стабильно, – и это тоже справедливо, отток энергии постепенно вызывал истощение.

Килан окинул лазарет недоуменным взглядом, обернулся, увидел за бледно-желтой пленкой поля опутанного трубками Найлуса и уставился на Райджела:

– _Что это значит?_

Механические двери снова пришли в движение, пропуская в лазарет Шепард. Она быстрым шагом пересекла помещение, останавливаясь напротив все еще сидящего на койке Кьера. Короткие красные волосы разметались в беспорядке, зеленые глаза потемнели, выражая крайнюю степень тревоги, в уголках губ появились скорбные складки.

– _Ты очнулся! Как ты?_ – ментальный голос дрожал от напряжения.

– _Башка раскалывается, в целом нормально,_ – Килан отвлекся от Райджела, виновато улыбнулся и послал успокаивающий ментальный импульс. Джейн требовательно посмотрела на Чаквас.

– Доктор, что с лейтенантом?

– Физически он в полном порядке, – Карин не впечатлилась грозным тоном Шепард. За этой троицей она наблюдала слишком давно и видела их в разных ситуациях. Нынешняя не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что было с ними после Акузы. – Но я обнаружила необычную активность мозга – аномальные бета-волны. Также я отметила больше быстрых движений глаз – обычных признаков интенсивного сновидения. Вам снились сны?

Кьер слегка пожал плечами.

– Не знаю, что я видел, сон или еще что-то. Просто видел. Смерть. Разрушение. Все как-то нечетко и вряд ли имеет смысл, – он прошелся рукой по короткому ежику своих темных волос и снова пожал плечами: – Обычный кошмар.

Доктор Чаквас задумчиво прищурилась.

– Хм… Надо будет включить это в отчет. Возможно…

Джейн нетерпеливо прервала ее:

– Но он в порядке?

– Все показатели в норме, – доктор недовольно поджала губы. – Если головная боль не пройдет, подойдете ко мне, я еще раз все проверю. В крайнем случае, выдам вам более сильное средство.

Райджел удивился:

– А почему вы Кайдену не пропишите это чудо-лекарство? Он же только что заглядывал.

– А с этим-то что случилось? Он вроде не пострадал во время операции, – отстраненно поинтересовалась Джейн у доктора Чаквас, хотя гораздо больше ее волновали бледный и замученный вид Килана и темные круги под глазами Райджела.

Амина Ваабери, привычно помогающая доктору в лазарете, ненавязчиво вмешалась в разговор:

– Коммандер, вы предвзяты к лейтенанту Аленко.

Джейн заинтересовалась. Ваабери не зря числилась психологом в составе экипажа. Миниатюрная женщина была самой низкорослой на корабле, но очень шустрой и бойкой, легко сходилась с людьми. Казалось, она успевала всюду – помогала доктору Чаквас, болтала на камбузе с сортирующими пайки Танакой и Бакари, крутилась вокруг техников в инженерном отсеке, смеялась с Джокером или серьезно обсуждала что-то со связистами в боевом информационном центре. Она не совалась только в тренировочные залы десантной группы, натолкнувшись там однажды на раздражение обычно доброжелательного Дженкинса.

– Вы хорошо с ним знакомы?

Амина неопределенно махнула рукой:

– Нет, до назначения на «Нормандию» я с ним не работала. Но у него впечатляющий послужной список, – Килан недоверчиво хмыкнул. Амина добавила наставительным тоном, скорее для него лично, чем для остальных: – Больше дюжины особых поощрений! – Килан скептически приподнял правую бровь, но не стал возражать. – Но головные боли из-за имплантата L2, конечно, влияют на характер.

Джейн удивилась:

– При чем тут L2?

– В наше время биотики в основном используют имплантаты L3, – Шепард согласно кивнула, в ее документах фигурировал именно он, хотя по факту для преобразования темной энергии никто из них троих не использовал ничего, кроме собственного организма. Но об этом знали всего несколько человек. – Лейтенанту Аленко вживили старую конфигурацию – L2. От нее у многих, к сожалению, бывают осложнения.

Карин глянула искоса на задумавшуюся Шепард. Джейн вызывала в ней симпатию, несмотря на четкое понимание, кем именно является эта яркая и на вид совершенно безобидная девушка. Кьера доктор откровенно боялась, став однажды свидетельницей его безумной ярости. Иствуда опасалась, подозревая, что он способен на такое же разрушительное помешательство. Тем не менее, Карин была слишком опытна, чтобы позволить чувствам влиять на собственную работу. Приказ адмирала и, разумеется, ответственность, здравый смысл и полное осознание того, насколько важно наблюдать и контролировать состояние тех, кто называл себя альтерами, не позволяли ей бросить все и бежать подальше, спасая собственную жизнь. Только предельное спокойствие и уверенность. И со временем их отношения стали нейтрально-вежливыми, а позже создалась даже иллюзия дружественности, что сделало возможным отпускать замечания или указывать на очевидные промахи с обеих сторон. Вот и сейчас она решила пояснить слова Ваабери:

– Чаще всего это тяжелые умственные нарушения, безумие, – доктор бросила нечитаемый взгляд на Кьера. Тот остался безучастным. – Сильная физическая боль и далее по списку. Он достаточно длинен. Кайдену повезло, он лишь страдает от мигреней. Увы, но кардинальное средство, которое поможет в случае Кьера, абсолютно бесполезно при воздействии имплантата.

– _И этот придурок еще полез в десантуру. Точно, идиот,_ – Килана обстоятельная речь доктора не тронула. Райджел ответил ему легким укором:

– _Справедливости ради, это было не его желание и решение, а капитана Андерсона._

– _Мог бы и отказаться._

– _Ну да, конечно, вот так прямо взял и отказался выполнять приказ,_ – Джейн мысленно согласилась с Райджелом. – Доктор, а что там со Спектром?

– Его состояние стабильно. Удивительно выносливая раса. Заживление происходит очень быстро.

Джейн перевела задумчивый взгляд на усталого Райджела.

– _Не пора ли кому-то что-то пояснить?_

– _Пора. Но давайте сначала вы,_ – Райджел бросил взгляд на Найлуса. – _Мне нужна общая картина._

– _Хорошо,_ – Джейн повернулась к Карин: – Доктор Чаквас, мы можем быть свободны?

–Пара минут. Лейтенант Кьер, как ваша голова?

– Болит, – угрюмо ответил тот.

– Ложитесь обратно, я сниму биоритмы головного мозга, после можете идти.

Килан послушно завалился на койку. Пока Чаквас и Ваабери присоединяли к его голове какие-то провода и щелкали на консоли, Джейн ментально пересказала Райджелу, что именно они встретили на Иден Прайм и чем вся операция закончилась. Тот задумался на некоторое время.

– _Килан, ты был прав, это геты. Найлус их узнал. А вот что произошло с мертвыми людьми, неизвестно. Он говорил, что ничего подобного никогда не встречал._

–_ А тот корабль? Вы выяснили, что это? И второй турианец, он действительно привел этих гетов?_ – Джейн присела на соседнюю свободную койку, Райджел так и остался стоять.

– _Ничего мы не узнали. Не успели. Но да, боюсь, за нападением гетов стоял именно второй турианец. Сарен,_ – Райджел невидяще смотрел на Найлуса.

– _М–м–м? Боишься?_ – Килан удивленно повернул к нему голову, на что доктор Чаквас раздраженно заворчала.

– _С ним все как-то странно. Да и сам он очень странный. Я бы хотел сначала услышать версию Найлуса._

– _Ты думаешь, он станет что-то объяснять?_ – недоверчиво протянул Килан.

Джейн чуть заметно улыбнулась.

– _Если спросим, думаю, объяснит. Найлус мне понравился, мне кажется, я ему тоже. Теперь лишь бы он выкарабкался. Но Райджел, Андерсон утром ждет рапорты. Что ты будешь докладывать?_

– _Пока ничего. До утра еще есть время, может быть, он очнется раньше… Килан, твоя очередь. Этот артефакт как-то подействовал на тебя? Вызвал видения?_

Килан проигнорировал вопросы Райджела, щедро плеснув в ментал собственное раздражение:

– _Ты мне не ответил._

– _Я обещаю, я все объясню,_ – Райджел чувствовал его горячо кипящее нетерпение и сдержанное любопытство Джейн.

– _Очень на это надеюсь,_ – под тихие замечания доктора Килан выпрямился на койке и уставился в потолок. – _Да, я же говорил, кошмар, сон. Не знаю, как сказать. Бессвязные яркие образы. Тяжело собрать в единое целое. Какие-то длинные вытянутые хмыри то ли с бородами, то ли с щупальцами на лицах. Вопли и крики. Другие существа уничтожали их. Кстати, похожие на корабль над Иден Прайм._

– _Хроника войны, что ли?_

– _Не знаю. У меня осталось ощущение окончательной смерти, полного истребления. Дайте мне время, может, удастся разобраться в этом месиве._

Доктор Чаквас закончила собирать данные и заключила:

– Кьер может быть свободен. И заберите с собой уже Иствуда.

Джейн кивнула, встала и, бросив короткое «За мной», последовала на выход. Килан и Райджел, переглянувшись, пошли за ней.

– _Куда мы?_

– _Ко мне в каюту. Поговорим без лишних глаз._

Дождавшись, пока в шлюзовом отсеке закончится процедура дезинфекции, они вышли в безлюдную столовую. Джейн молча повела их по коридору к двухместной каюте, в которой она располагалась одна. В узком стандартном пенале не особо развернешься – стоящие друг напротив друга кровати, вмонтированные в стены шкафчики для формы, личных вещей и средств индивидуальной защиты на случай чрезвычайной ситуации. Штурмовая экипировка хранилась в арсенале на нижней палубе. Джейн упала на свою кровать, потянулась, расстегивая верхние пуговицы на кителе, Килан и Райджел уселись на свободную койку.

– _Твоя очередь, Р-р-райджел,_ – Килан всегда легко вспыхивал, а сейчас еще и головная боль совсем не располагала к спокойствию. Он откинулся на стенку каюты и зажмурил глаза. Райджел наоборот, облокотился на собственные колени и пытливо посмотрел сначала на него, затем на Джейн.

– Моя-моя, я же не спорю. Начну, наверное, с самой операции. После высадки мы почти сразу увидели гигантский корабль, – Райджел начал говорить тихо, размеренно. – Найлус решил двигаться к нему, так что нашей целью стал космопорт. Встретили гетов, издали наблюдали, как из конструкций с мертвыми людьми получаются непонятные твари. На контакт с ними не выходили. В космопорте на площадке для высадки столкнулись со вторым турианцем и человеком, который прятался среди сложенного груза. Найлус отправил меня к человеку, а сам окликнул турианца.

– _Они были знакомы?_ – Килан отрешился от беседы, предпочтя скорее слушать, так что вопросы пришлось задавать Джейн, заметившей его состояние.

– Да. Он назвал его Сареном. И вообще вел себя довольно спокойно.

– _Но?_

Райджел опустил голову и уставился в пол.

– Этот Сарен… Он чудовищно искалечен. Имплантаты по всему телу, механическая рука… Мне показалось, что местами броня даже вживлена сразу в тело… И глаза… Неестественно яркие.

– _Неудивительно, у турианцев вообще глаза как будто светятся,_ – Джейн чуть передернула плечами. – _Наверное, физиология такая. И это еще сильнее заметно из-за совершенно черных белков. К тому же есть добровольные модификации, сам знаешь, люди ими весьма охотно балуются. Кто сказал, что другие расы не делают того же?_

Райджел с сомнением протянул:

– Может быть. Хотя мне кажется, что здесь другое. Они гораздо ярче, чем у Найлуса или тебя. Ненастоящие. Может, и правда модификация. Но двигался он все-таки странно, слишком рвано.

– _Ну, ты же сам сказал, они с Найлусом знакомы. Если б с этим Сареном что-то было не так, уж наверняка бы Найлус заметил!_

– А ты бы стала на задании выяснять, что не так с твоим знакомым, особенно когда за тобой следует непонятный тебе человек, который наблюдает за каждым твоим движением? И учитывая отношение людей к турианцам вообще… Как вариант, Найлус что-то заметил, но приберег свои вопросы на потом. Сказать нам об этом может только сам Найлус. Но он определенно доверял Сарену.

– _А стрелял в Найлуса кто?_

– Сарен.

– _И ты все равно пытаешься оправдать и Найлуса, и Сарена. Почему? Сарен едва не убил Спектра Совета, предположительно напал на колонию и отдал приказ уничтожить ее,_ – Джейн взъерошила свои волосы, рассматривая усталое лицо Райджела. В отличие от Килана, он всегда предпочитал быть идеально выбритым, а с губ обычно не сходила расслабленная полуулыбка. Сейчас же легкая светлая щетина и абсолютная серьезность лучше всего говорили о том, насколько тяжело ему дались эти последние сутки.

– Не оправдываю, пока нет, – Райджел вздохнул. Килан все так же молча следил за их диалогом, так и не открыв глаза. Казалось, он спит.

– _О Сарене обязательно напишут в рапорте остальные. И это еще повезет, если они не вспомнят о том бреде, что нес двинутый доктор._

– Я бы не рассчитывал на это… Я все понимаю, Джейн. Я просто хочу услышать, что скажет Найлус. Не могу отвязаться от ощущения, что эта точка ключевая, и от принятого решения слишком многое зависит.

– Твоим предчувствиям мы верим абсолютно, сам знаешь. Раз ты утверждаешь, что здесь какая-то лажа, значит, будем разбираться, – Джейн развела руки в стороны и улыбнулась. – А с Найлусом что? Ты весь полет был какой-то молчаливый. А теперь вдруг такая вера в совершенно незнакомого тебе турианца…

Райджел покосился на Килана, опасаясь его реакции на свои следующие слова.

– _А это второе, что я хотел вам рассказать,_ – в отличие от предыдущих реплик, в этот раз Райджел предпочел говорить мысленно. Быстрее, полнее и никто посторонний не услышит. – _Вы… помните, чего именно хотели добиться люди «Цербера»? Там, в лабораториях, еще до нашего освобождения?_

Килан открыл глаза и хмуро уставился на Райджела, Джейн напряглась.

– _Что ты имеешь в виду?_

– _Основная часть последних экспериментов была направлена на попытки запечатлеть нас, альтеров, на конкретных людей. Тогда все опыты провалились._

– _Только не говори мне, что Найлус…_ – Джейн изумленно, неверяще смотрела на Райджела. Сам же Райджел выпрямился и, не сводя глаз с напрягшегося Килана, приподнял руки, будто останавливая его.

– _Нет-нет, ничего подобного. Проклятье, даже не знаю, как вам объяснить!_ – он с силой растер лицо. – _Так, спокойно, не делайте поспешных выводов, ладно?_ – дождавшись резкого кивка от Джейн, Райджел продолжил: – _Что-то им все-таки удалось. Не запечатление как таковое. Нечто совершенно уникальное, и, судя по всему, завязанное не на людях. Возможно, на турианцах. В конце концов, геном альтеров создан и на их основе._

– _А еще азари,_ – Джейн вздохнула, стащила с себя китель, оставшись в одной форменной футболке. – _Ладно, давай дальше._

– _Дальше… Первая встреча с Найлусом обернулась для меня той еще головной болью. Внутри как будто распрямилась сжатая пружина и устремилась к нему навстречу,_ – Райджел откинулся на стену рядом с Киланом. – _Это можно удержать и даже, как мне кажется, если не оборвать, то сжать обратно. Но только до момента, пока эта связь не будет развернута с обеих сторон. Как только со стороны Найлуса она оказалась принята, блокировать ее уже было невозможно._

– _И Найлус принял? Без вопросов?_

– _Ну, выбора-то у него и не было,_ – Райджел прикрыл глаза, усмехнувшись. – _Я поначалу присматривался к нему, раздумывал, имеет смысл рискнуть или нет. Чем это может обернуться для меня. Для всех нас. Но когда он умирал у меня на руках, понял с внезапной четкостью, что полностью раскрытый канал между нами сможет вытащить его, удержать. Я рискнул._

– _И что теперь? Ты от него зависим?_ – Джейн озадаченно хмурилась. Что со всем этим делать, было непонятно.

– _Ну, я бы выразился немного не так. Это явно обоюдное. Я могу энергетически поддерживать состояние Найлуса, не давая ему умереть. Как видишь, даже несмотря на свою жуткую кровопотерю, он все еще жив. Сам я чувствую его ментально, он как якорь для моей стабильности. Мне кажется, если он будет рядом, я смогу даже вдали от вас находиться столько, сколько надо. Без последствий. И от того давления на Иден Прайм связь меня тоже прикрыла. К тому же мне проще стало преобразовывать энергию. И, похоже, с Найлусом можно будет общаться ментально._

– _Хорошо,_ – Джейн снова вздохнула и добавила вслух:

– Найлусу надо будет рассказать. Многое теперь зависит от его решения.

Килан, так и не сказавший ни слова за все время их разговора, резко выпрямился и встал с койки.

– Килан? – Райджел потянулся к нему, пытаясь удержать. Тот отмахнулся и двинулся к двери:

– Жрать хочу, – у самого выхода обернулся и хмуро глянул на Джейн и Райджела. – Надеюсь, вы мне взяли паек. До утра далеко.

– Конечно, – Джейн мягко улыбнулась. – У вас в каюте.

– Отлично. Райджел, идем. Вы – спать, я – жрать, – припечатал Килан. – Что? Оба уже похожи на тех зомби с Иден Прайм.

– Зомби? – Райджел недоуменно глянул на Джейн. Она закатила глаза и покачала головой:

– Ричард так назвал мертвых людей с гетских шипов. Точнее, то, что от них осталось. Или что с ними стало, – запутавшись в объяснении, досадливо махнула рукой.

Райджел хмыкнул:

– Шутник.

– Пока не узнаем умного словечка для их обозначения, и так сойдет, – Килан пожал плечами. – Хватит трепаться. На тяжелую голову без сна воспринимать нотации Андерсона невозможно. До Арктура лететь еще прилично, он весь мозг успеет выесть.

Джейн тихо поправила:

– Не до Арктура.

На удивленные взгляды Райджела и Килана она тряхнула головой и пояснила:

– Летим до Цитадели. Доставим Спектра, а Андерсон собрался отчитываться перед послом Альянса.

– Еще лучше, – негромко пробурчал Килан, развернулся и вышел из каюты, бросив напоследок приглушенно: – Спите уже.

– _И правда, хоть несколько часов… _– Джейн утомленно зевнула.

Райджел поднялся с койки и тоже вышел, направившись в их совместную с Киланом каюту.

***

Пробуждение было тяжелым. Рядом что-то негромко, но раздражающе попискивало. Левая рука полностью онемела, шею и плечо мучительно пекло и дергало острой болью. Ужасающая слабость растекалась по всему телу. Вязкий туман в голове не давал связать воедино обрывки мыслей и понять, что произошло. Он открыл глаза. Зрение плыло, создавая из уродливых цветных пятен тошнотворный круговорот. Через несколько крайне неприятных минут мельтешение остановилось, и он понял, что все это время смотрел в потолок. Металлическая обшивка с красновато–зеленой подсветкой, желтое изолирующее поле, всевозможные датчики и редкие боковые матово-белые лампы. Кусочки сложились в знакомый образ – корабль, «Нормандия». Он попытался пошевелить руками. Левая сторона тела взорвалась ошеломляющей болью, вынуждая зажмуриться до новых кровавых кругов перед глазами. Писк усилился, сливаясь в одну резкую противную ноту.

– Как вы себя чувствуете? – заданный совсем рядом негромким голосом вопрос вырвал его из накатывающего забытья. Он открыл глаза снова, второй раз это далось ему легче.

– Вы меня слышите, Спектр Крайк?

В поле зрения появилась человеческая женщина. Седые пряди недлинных волос, выбившие из-под белой повязки, светлая кожа с небольшими морщинками, внимательные темно-серые глаза. Она склонилась над приборами, установленными практически вплотную к койке, и что-то нажала. Силовое поле мигнуло и пропало. Невыносимый звук прервался, опустившаяся тишина принесла мимолетное облегчение.

– Вы?.. – горло свело в сухом спазме, обрывая фразу в самом ее начале. Получилось глухо и неразборчиво, но женщина догадалась, что он хотел спросить.

– Я доктор Карин Чаквас, бортовой врач «Нормандии». На корабль вас доставил лейтенант Иствуд, с сильнейшей кровопотерей. Если бы ваши сородичи не укомплектовали лазарет необходимым оборудованием для рас на основе декстро-белка, боюсь, вам не удалось бы выжить.

Она говорила что-то еще, но Найлус ее уже не слушал. Воспоминания хлынули потоком, поднимая изнутри лавину эмоций. Простейшая операция, обернувшаяся трагедией. Сарен за спиной. Странный человек, лейтенант Иствуд. Он выныривает из тени грузовых контейнеров и вытягивает в их сторону руку, которая начинает стремительно покрываться белесым ореолом заморозки. Найлус дергается в сторону, пытаясь избежать атаки, но удар приходит не оттуда. Сзади.

Внутренности скрутило от осознания произошедшего, тошнота подступила к горлу, кровь бешено застучала в висках, вызывая перед глазами мутную пелену. Чувства хаотично накатили, комом застряли в груди, смешиваясь с выматывающей болью в ране.

А затем пришло ощущение натянувшейся внутри невидимой, но крепкой нити. На одном ее конце был он, метущийся в агонии, взрывной, а на другой – источник громадного спокойствия. По этому каналу устремилась теплая волна поддержки и исцеления, неся с собою облегчение, отрезвляя. Эмоции притухли, улеглись, а боль унялась настолько, что ему удалось почувствовать левую руку. Лишь горячая пульсация в плече и шее все еще предупреждала о ранении.

Найлус слегка развернулся, увеличивая себе обзор. Лазарет «Нормандии» оказался вытянутым, но компактным, с четырьмя койками, одну из которых занимал он, и рассредоточенным по стенам медицинским оборудованием. Его место находилось в самом конце помещения. На противоположной стороне располагались широкие двери, около них в небольшой нише мерцала стандартным оранжевым интерфейсом рабочая консоль доктора. Створки пришли в движение, пропуская троих людей. Найлус встретился с полным тревоги взглядом вошедшей Джейн Шепард.

– Коммандер, – доктор Чаквас тоже заметила посетителей, – Спектр очнулся.

– Я вижу, – гости стремительно подошли и присели в рядок на соседнюю койку. Найлус переводил взгляд с одного человека на другого, мысленно поражаясь, насколько эти совершенно разные люди похожи. Было в них что-то общее, ранее незамеченное им.

– Доктор, как его состояние? – обратилась к Чаквас Джейн. Самая яркая среди всех, гибкая, подвижная. Она чем-то напомнила Найлусу десантниц азари. Азарийские девы, выбравшие этот непростой путь, служили по сто-двести лет, превращаясь в совершенных убийц. Ловкие и текучие, как вода, проскальзывающая сквозь пальцы. Их можно было только застать врасплох либо загнать в ловушку. А биотические способности, усиленные и развитые не всегда законными способами, превращали их в смертельно опасных противников. Он немало намучился с одной такой, лишь сила и выносливость, присущие его расе, и изрядная хитрость помогли выйти победителем в той утомительной схватке. И сейчас, глядя на эту человеческую женщину, что внимательно слушала пояснения врача, он понимал, та ни в чем не уступит синекожим воительницам.

– Регенерация проходит очень быстро. Никогда бы не подумала, что подобное возможно, если бы не видела собственными глазами, – доктор удивленно покачала головой, замерев рядом с его кроватью. – Прошло всего семь часов, а рана почти закрылась. Думаю, к моменту нашего прибытия Спектр уже сможет самостоятельно покинуть корабль.

Джейн довольно кивнула. На бледное лицо с тонкими чертами упали выбившиеся из короткого хвоста пряди красных волос. Она машинально откинула их назад и чуть прищурила зеленые глаза. Сонные, внезапно понял Найлус, и удивился собственной прозорливости. Его знания о человеческой физиогномике не простирались настолько далеко. Богатый опыт нашептывал, что просто так ничего не бывает. Он перевел взгляд на второго человека, и картина сложилась. Невозможное исцеление, удивительное ощущение родства с этими тремя людьми, понимание их сути и состояния – вот она, причина, на самом виду. Райджел Иствуд смотрел на него немного устало и с легкой полуулыбкой на губах. Он тоже это чувствовал. Установившаяся между ними связь слила в единое целое их знания и опыт, даруя возможность иначе воспринимать мир и легче, полнее оценивать окружающих.

Доктор и Шепард еще о чем-то говорили, но Найлус сосредоточился на изучении непонятных людей. Светловолосый Райджел казался ленивым, даже скорее вальяжным. Медленные, плавные движения, обманчивая расслабленность. Выразительное лицо с резкими скулами и серыми, будто прозрачными глазами. Он смотрел мягко и понимающе, всем своим видом располагая к себе и вызывая доверие. Казалось, ничто не способно поколебать эту невозмутимость. Оплот спокойствия и выдержки. Хотя Найлус отчетливо помнил смятение и панику спасающего его от смерти человека. Воспоминания об Иден Прайм неприятно кольнули, он на миг прикрыл глаза, но затем с усилием заставил себя вернуться к анализу посетителей. Третий в этой странной компании – их полная противоположность – возвышался на целую голову не только над Джейн, но и над достаточно высоким Райджелом. Похоже, не ниже среднего турианца. Здоровый, с широкими плечами и мощными руками. Темный ежик коротких волос, небрежная щетина, четкий контур плотно сомкнутых губ и практически черные глаза, где радужка сливается со зрачком. Несмотря на впечатляющие габариты, его движения были стремительны. Казалось, он с трудом удерживает себя в рамках нормальной скорости, вынужденно ограничивает собственную натуру. В отличие от флегматичного Райджела, этот человек одним своим видом буквально кричал об агрессии. Он ощупывал помещение угрюмым, оценивающим взглядом – с такой знакомой внимательностью опытного боевика. Его имени Найлус не знал.

– Как ваша голова, Кьер? – вопрос доктора ворвался в размышления Найлуса. Третий человек слегка повернулся к Чаквас и глухо проронил:

– Есть в нее уже могу, – его голос, довольно низкий, почти рычащий, но очень тихий, раскатывался по помещению. Он физически вызывал ощущение недостающей вибрации субгармоник. Доктор слегка поежилась, но невозмутимо продолжила:

– Я же кажется велела вам вернуться ко мне, если она так и не пройдет, – названный Кьером равнодушно пожал плечами, а доктор направилась к своей консоли. Там на стене висел массивный бокс. С легким щелчком приоткрыв крышку, она достала ампулу с прозрачной жидкостью и медицинский пистолет для инъекций. Вернувшись к так и сидящим на койке людям, она приблизилась к Кьеру с уже активированным шприцом. Тот подставил плечо, позволяя ей сделать укол.

– Найлус, ты в состоянии говорить? – Джейн с тревогой заглянула ему в глаза.

– Да, – горло нестерпимо обжигало от малейшего напряжения связок, слова давались с трудом. Получалось обрывисто и на самой грани слуха. Но эти трое уловили. Кьер снова развернулся в его сторону. Райджел склонил голову к плечу, а в мысли вмешалась беззвучная речь:

– _Слышишь меня?_

Найлус прищурился и, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово, вытолкнул из себя:

– Не знал, что люди так умеют.

Райджел насмешливо приподнял уголок губ:

– Люди и не умеют.

Найлус недоуменно дернул плечом, с трудом удержавшись от шипения – незажившая рана ответила на этот жест болезненной резью. Кьер по-прежнему не сводил с него пристального взгляда. Доктор Чаквас, глядя почему-то на Шепард, сложила руки на груди и поджала губы. Райджел повернулся к ней и спокойно поинтересовался:

– Карин, а где Ваабери?

– Она отдыхает, – Чаквас нахмурилась.

Джейн мягко, с улыбкой попросила:

– Карин, нам с Найлусом нужно кое-что обсудить. Наедине.

Доктор отрицательно покачала головой, покосилась на бесстрастного Кьера и возразила:

– Я не могу оставить с вами тяжелораненого.

Джейн развела руки в стороны:

– Вы же сами сказали, что его состояние стабильно и уже не внушает опасений. Заживление идет полным ходом. Мы не пробудем здесь долго, но нам действительно нужно поговорить.

Чаквас снова покачала головой.

– Это невозможно, Шепард. Только при мне.

Райджел вздохнул и вмешался:

– Доктор, мы не причиним Найлусу вреда. Он наш союзник. Этот разговор и в его интересах, – он уговаривал ее, размеренно, спокойно, не повышая тона. – Его здоровью ничто не угрожает, наоборот, увидите, ему станет лучше.

– Нет, – ответ Карин был быстрым и жестким. Губы побелели, пальцы вцепились в плечи.

Найлус с изумлением смотрел на разворачивающуюся сцену. Реакция доктора его поразила. Она явно боялась. И чем больше стояла на своем, тем сильнее становился ее страх. Тем не менее, упорно продолжала возражать, пока внезапно развернувшийся Кьер не рыкнул:

– Да свали ты уже!

Чаквас вздрогнула всем телом, ее взгляд метнулся от Райджела к Кьеру, но последний уже потерял к ней интерес, снова повернувшись к Найлусу. Немного помедлив, она обратилась к Шепард:

– Если Спектру станет хуже, нажмете на эту кнопку, – она немного нервно указала на что-то за его спиной. – Я сразу же вернусь, – после этого стремительно пересекла палату и скрылась за дверьми.

Джейн закатила глаза:

– Килан, ну зачем ты…

Тот слегка пожал плечами и усмехнулся:

– Да ладно, она все равно ждала этого.

Райджел едва заметно фыркнул. Найлус молча переводил взгляд с одного человека на другого, ожидая объяснений. Джейн снова улыбнулась и обратилась к нему:

– Не обращай внимания. Этого оригинала зовут Килан Кьер. Он хороший, – она взъерошила волосы, растрепав и так почти развалившийся хвост. Райджел подавился смешком, а Килан недовольно заворчал. – Он правда хороший. И очень добрый. Иногда, – Джейн потянулась через Райджела и погладила Килана по голове. – Когда очень-очень глубоко спит, – тот отшатнулся в сторону, почти свалившись с койки.

Найлус понимал всю абсурдность ситуации, но ощущение удивительного тепла и уюта не отпускало. Как реагировать, он не знал. Эти люди ставили его в тупик. Шею и плечо прошило болью, вынуждая чуть слышно зашипеть сквозь плотно прижавшиеся к щекам мандибулы. Переждав вспышку, он откинулся обратно на кровать, полностью расслабившись, но продолжая искоса следить за людьми. Райджел помрачнел, а затем пересел к нему, слегка коснувшись левого плеча. Связь между ними натянулась, стала еще ощутимее. По телу пронеслась обжигающая волна, уменьшая боль, снимая напряжение с голосовых связок, даруя легкость и облегчение. Райджел слегка побледнел и качнулся. Джейн кинулась к нему, но тот поднял руку, удерживая ее на месте, и глубоко вздохнул. Найлус сосредоточился, неуклюже пережимая хорошо ощутимый канал, и попытался послать человеку собственную мысль, еще не оформившийся вопрос, тревогу и благодарность:

– _Я в порядке. Не дергайся. Не надо больше._

Райджел в ответ расслабился и улыбнулся. Найлус поймал его взгляд и с трудом выдавил:

– Поясни. Свои слова.

Люди моментально стали серьезными. Джейн выпрямилась, Килан вернулся на свое место. Райджел уже собрался говорить, но Найлус тряхнул головой, опомнившись, сейчас важнее было другое, а все непонятности он решит позже. Привычная уже резь полоснула горло.

– Нет. Потом. Задание. Артефакт на борту?

Килан и Райджел переглянулись, а затем посмотрели на Джейн. Она же опустила плечи и как-то обреченно произнесла:

– Нет. Я его уничтожила.

– Причина? – мысленно он уже выстраивал предполагаемые последствия и реакцию в Совете. Прогнозы получались неутешительными. Шепард ответила сразу, не отводя взгляда:

– Стал опасен, – она чуть помедлила, подбирая слова, но затем махнула рукой и заговорила свободнее: – Его перенесли в космопорт, подготовили к погрузке. Но геты добрались раньше. Или не геты. Может, этот Сарен. Может, вообще кто-то из людей. Когда мы прибыли на место, артефакт оказался активирован. Вокруг него образовалось какое-то поле. Лейтенант Аленко попал под воздействие, но лейтенант Кьер, – она кивком указала на Килана, – вытолкнул его, сам оказавшись под ударом. Я приняла решение уничтожить объект.

– Как? – Найлус глянул на невозмутимого Килана. Джейн пожала плечами:

– Из винтовки.

– Последствия? – ситуация стремительно выходила из-под контроля. Он думал, что хуже уже быть не может? Что ж, только что он убедился в обратном. Впрочем, его смерть привела бы к еще более отвратительному развитию событий.

Джейн вздохнула:

– Андерсон рвет и мечет. Операция провалена.

Найлус досадливо рыкнул и требовательно посмотрел на Кьера.

– У тебя. Последствия?

Килан растерялся. Он ошалело хлопал глазами и молчал. Изумление перебило его настороженность и холодность.

– Ну? – Найлус поторопил человека, но довольно прищурился.

Килан подобрался, оглянулся на Джейн, и, дождавшись от нее короткого кивка, тихо заговорил:

– Артефакт ударил ментально. Будто вскрыл мне череп и запихал в голову мешанину из каких-то кусков. Думал, сдохну, – он потер щеку, покрытую легкой щетиной. – Я пока не разобрался в этих видениях.

– Опиши, – режущая боль в горле делала слова совсем неразборчивыми. Тем не менее, его понимали. Килан задумался. Джейн и Райджел внимательно следили за этим разговором. Видимо, подробностей он им еще не рассказывал.

– Не война. Геноцид. Враги пришли вдруг. Корабли, как тот, что появился на Иден Прайм. Очень много таких кораблей. Их называли Жнецами. Уничтожали, наверное, протеан, раз артефакт их, – Килан страдальчески вздохнул, пытаясь описать увиденное. – Высокие, с длинными конечностями. Больше пока ничего не могу сказать. Из этой мешанины тяжело выбрать какой-то конкретный смысл.

Найлус прикрыл глаза, обдумывая сказанное. Послание? Историческая хроника? О протеанах слишком мало известно. Когда он снова посмотрел на сидящих напротив людей, встретился с обеспокоенным взглядом Джейн. Она нагнулась к нему и очень настороженно спросила:

– Ты не осуждаешь?

Он не сразу понял, о чем она спрашивает.

– Смысл? Уже случилось. Надо исправлять.

Джейн откинулась назад, опершись на отставленные руки, и оценивающе прищурилась, а затем медленно кивнула:

– Спасибо, я ценю это, – и, ткнув Килана в бок, добавила: – Они тоже. Повтори!

Тот флегматично прогудел:

– Спасибо, мы ценим, – наклонился и толкнул в плечо Райджела. – Повтори.

Последний хмыкнул, возвел глаза к потолку, но все-таки произнес:

– Спасибо, мы ценим, – а затем едва слышно пробормотал: – А мне кого толкать? Найлуса, что ли?

Найлус чуть взрыкнул, сдерживая смешок.

– Несу ответственность. За тебя, – немного подумал, взвешивая свои следующие слова. Рискнуть? – Теперь и за них. Вас троих. Я выбрал – я отвечаю, – Найлус устало вздохнул. Люди переглянулись, а потом Райджел осторожно коснулся его руки.

– Ты не считаешь, что этот выбор неверен?

– Нет. Я жив, – пояснил тот на невысказанное недоумение. И даже не спросил, прохрипел: – Но как?

Райджел погрустнел. Килан и Джейн подобрались, цепко прислушиваясь.

– На самом деле, просто стечение обстоятельств. Я был слишком далеко, а вы друг к другу слишком близко. Как–то помешать я уже не успевал. Сарен явно собирался закончить все одним выстрелом. В голову. Но мне удалось немного замедлить его руку, и она не смогла подняться на нужную высоту. А ты очень вовремя дернулся в сторону, слегка сместившись с траектории атаки. Всего этого хватило, чтобы тебя задело лишь по касательной, – он как-то обреченно хмыкнул. – Но даже так мощь выстрела была огромна, все-таки стрелял он почти в упор. Твои щиты, конечно, поглотили большую часть урона, но даже остатки разворотили броню так, что ее куски пропороли тебе шею.

Найлус прикрыл глаза. Описанная картина была какой-то несообразной.

– Сарен всегда добивал противника. И не оставлял свидетелей.

Райджел повел плечами и досадливо дернул уголком губ.

– Я не знаю, почему он не доделал начатое. Возможность у него была. Но он предпочел сбежать. А вот ты повернулся к нему спиной! – обвиняюще ткнув Найлуса в правое плечо, он навис над ним, требовательно заглядывая в глаза. Джейн постучала его по спине, выразительно приподняв бровь. Райджел выпрямился, поджал губы и отвернулся. Найлус сглотнул, вздрогнув от жжения в горле, обвел взглядом застывших перед ним людей. Они определенно ждали объяснений. Поколебавшись пару мгновений и решив рискнуть до конца, Найлус глухо и очень тихо заговорил:

– Сарен – мой друг и наставник. Он сделал меня Спектром, – Райджел обернулся, Килан и Джейн молчали, но слушали очень внимательно. Найлус закрыл глаза, так было легче. – Спектров не готовят. Спектров выбирают. Когда происходит выдвижение, кандидат уже чем-то зарекомендовал себя, – длинные, развернутые предложения давались тяжело. Но рублеными фразами сейчас не обойтись. А когда еще появится возможность спокойно разъяснить все вопросы, неизвестно. Приходилось терпеть из последних сил. Похоже, после этого разговора связки не скоро придут в норму. От Райджела постоянно текла ниточка энергии, которая позволяла ему держаться в сознании и игнорировать мучительную рану. – Помимо навыков, должен быть и определенный склад характера. Мало быть хорошим военным. Но Сарен отступил от общепринятой практики. Он вообще редко оглядывался на то, что принято, а что нет. Только необходимость или собственные предпочтения. Когда мы встретились, он уже считался одним из лучших Спектров Совета, а я – хоть и обрел определенную известность в войсках Иерархии, был слишком молод и легко шел на конфликт, – его речь становилась все более невнятной, субгармоники перекрывали основной тон, выдавая волнение и боль. Но, похоже, это совершенно не мешало его слушателям. – Мы как-то очень просто сошлись, и он забрал меня к себе. Год вбивал в меня все, что знал и что до сих пор помогает мне выжить. А потом представил Совету. После мы некоторые время были напарниками. Но в последнее время у меня были другие задания. Мы очень давно не виделись, – он помолчал, собираясь с силами, и добавил, как можно отчетливее проговаривая слова: – Я ему доверяю безоговорочно. Не знаю, что с ним произошло. Но собираюсь выяснить.

Получилось сумбурно, голос сдавал. На последних словах Найлус задохнулся. Силы как-то внезапно кончились. Джейн осторожно переспросила:

– Ты даже мысли не допускаешь, что он предатель? Он же чуть не убил тебя...

Найлус открыл глаза. Райджел и Килан переглядывались, будто безмолвно разговаривая. Впрочем, он бы этому ничуть не удивился. Не теперь. Джейн сидела на койке и легкомысленно болтала ногами, но взгляд был задумчивым и удивительно грустным.

– Нет. Значит, так было нужно. Сарен абсолютно предан Иерархии. И Совету.

На его заявление она лишь кивнула. Несколько минут в лазарете царила полная тишина. А затем Килан отчетливо хмыкнул и, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, буркнул:

– Тогда будем разбираться.

Найлус пытливо вглядывался в них, тщетно выискивания малейшую тень недовольства или отрицания. Джейн пояснила:

– Раз ты выбрал нас, мы постараемся оправдать твое доверие. Мы, трое, – она ткнула пальцем себя в грудь, затем в плечо Килана, и наконец указала на Райджела, – будем на твоей стороне.

Райджел неожиданно улыбнулся и не в тему сказал:

– Броня у тебя, кстати, отличная. Я ее с трудом разломал.

Найлус удивленно округлил глаза и непонимающе уточнил:

– Разломал?

Райджел кивнул в угол лазарета и повел плечами:

– Ну да, как-то тебя из нее вытряхнуть надо было. А конструкция мне не знакома, клапаны я так и не нашел. Пришлось выламывать часть. Так что извини, она пришла в негодность.

Килан соскочил со своего места и метнулся в ту сторону. Там что-то загремело. Вернулся он, держа в руках багрово-черный фрагмент когда-то цельной грудной пластины. Найлус с трудом попытался уложить в голове, что кто-то голыми руками разорвал тяжелый армаксовский комплект. И этот кто-то – не кроган и не турианец.

– Да что вы такое?!

Люди как-то одинаково заухмылялись. Килан исчез из поля зрения, громыхая где-то в стороне. Видимо, разбирал остатки его брони. Джейн глянула на Райджела, уселась поудобнее и чуть прищурилась.

– Ты знаешь что-нибудь о генных модификациях?

Найлус обреченно рыкнул. Ему бы следовало догадаться.

– Разумеется. И чье же вы детище?

Джейн удивленно приподняла брови. Вернувшийся Кьер уселся рядом с ней. Найлус пояснил:

– Нелегальные лаборатории. Чаще всего принадлежат саларианцам. Но и другие расы не брезгуют этим грязным делом. Живой товар нескончаемым потоком проходит через этих дельцов, – он прижал мандибулы к щекам. – Сарен – один из немногих Спектров, кто уже много лет постоянно работает в самых проблемных зонах. Аттический Траверс. Системы Терминуса. Скиллианский Предел. Там как раз любят подобные развлечения. У людей тоже есть такая организация. Терроризм, наркотики, эксперименты над разумными. Сарен много лет маниакально отслеживал ее. Ему удалось уничтожить несколько ячеек «Цербера», но они плодятся вновь и вновь.

От последних слов люди вздрогнули, подтвердив его предположения. Килан нахмурился, лицо стало холодным и злым. Райджел молча бросил на него быстрый взгляд. Джейн вцепилась руками в край койки, но ответила на невысказанный вопрос совершенно спокойно.

– Чуть больше двадцати лет назад мы были людьми. А потом попали в «Цербер».

Найлус молчал, ожидая продолжения. Джейн глянула на Райджела, тот кивнул и заговорил вместо нее.

– Одно время «Цербер» пытался вывести элитный отряд солдат. Не знаю, есть ли подобная программа сейчас. Наверняка да. Но тогда в одну из ячеек доставили несколько тел. Турианец, азари, батарианец. Ведущий исследователь решил провести уникальный эксперимент по внедрению в ДНК человека смешанного генома инопланетян. Мы трое – подопытные секции, в которых тестировалась модификация азаро-турианского типа.

Райджел объяснял негромко и монотонно. Найлус с трудом подавил готовые сорваться ругательства.

– Нас было несколько сотен человек. И поверь, никто из нас не попал туда добровольно. Большую часть составляли дети, – Райджел подбородком указал на сидящих напротив него Джейн и Килана. – Такие, как они. Джейн и Килан, кстати, родные брат и сестра.

Найлус удивленно переспросил:

– Как это? Я изучал дело Шепард, там не было упоминаний о родственниках.

Джейн пожала плечами:

– Конечно. О нашем прошлом знает очень ограниченный круг лиц, и в документах об этом нет ни строчки. В конце концов, там даже имена не наши.

Килан все это время отстраненно молчал. Райджел покосился на него и возобновил рассказ:

– Эксперименты длились шесть лет. Смертность была запредельной, после каждого опыта кто-то умирал. В конце концов нас осталось чуть больше десятка. Наши личности оказались стерты, ни имен, ни прошлого, ни привычек. Мы создавали себя заново. Получившееся слишком отличалось от людей. Ученые назвали нас альтерами. Уникальные существа, по своему ДНК уже переставшие относится к человеческой расе.

– Из вас сделали отряд в войсках Альянса? – Найлус стиснул зубы. То, с чем они пытались бороться, у человечества оказалось поставленным на поток?

Но Райджел покачал головой.

– Нет. Мы сбежали, – он чуть заметно улыбнулся на его невысказанный вопрос. – На лабораторию кто-то напал. Мы просто воспользовались шансом. К сожалению, выбраться удалось только нам троим.

– Где вас держали?

– Ячейка базировалась на Земле.

Найлус шокировано выдохнул.

– Сомневаюсь, что кто-то еще выжил. Взрывы, пожары, обвалы… Нам удалось подобрать от случайных жертв идентификационные карты. Так у нас вместо порядковых номеров появились имена – Джейн Шепард, Килан Кьер и Райджел Иствуд. По ним Джейн и Килану было четырнадцать лет. Так что мы еще лет пять бродяжничали. Уличные банды, воровство. В общем, полный набор для выживания. Килан вбил себе в голову, что лучше всего слинять с планеты, вдруг «Цербер» раскопает, что кто-то выжил. Так что при первой возможности мы сунулись в пункты вербовки Альянса.

– Рискованно.

– Ну да. На тот момент мы еще не представляли, что настолько отличаемся от людей. Первые же тесты, подкрепленные медицинскими анализами, показали, что мы не те, за кого себя выдаем.

Джейн заговорила вместо Райджела:

– Нам повезло. В этом призывном пункте сидели люди адмирала Хакета. И результаты они направили лично ему под строжайшей секретностью. Адмирал заинтересовался нами и взял под свое крыло. Выделил персонального доктора для подделки медицинских карт. Карин Чаквас – абсолютно преданный адмиралу человек. Она нас курирует и прикрывает. Хоть и не любит.

– Сколько человек о вас знают? – Найлус пытался уложить в голове новую информацию и оценить перспективы.

– Считай сам. Адмирал, несколько доверенных ему людей, с которыми мы работали. Хакет дал нам определенную свободу, взамен мы помогли ему выработать курс тренировок для солдат. Насколько я знаю, он организовал академию, где курирует подготовку действительно элитных бойцов – без всяких незаконных модификаций, только тщательно подобранная под каждого программа на основе наших способностей. Еще вот доктор.

– Дженкинс, – неожиданно вмешался Килан. На растерянный взгляд Джейн, он добавил: – Не знает наверняка, но что-то подозревает. Все-таки, я нередко с ним лично провожу тренировки. А он далеко не дурак.

Джейн нахмурилась, но Килан отмахнулся от нее.

– Не поднимай панику. Я за ним присматриваю.

Она покачала головой, но промолчала. Райджел подумал несколько мгновений, будто решая что-то для себя, а потом снова заговорил:

– Мы выносливы, сильны, быстры. Способны общаться ментально. У каждого из нас свои особенности. Джейн – сильный биотик без всяких имплантатов. А еще наш с Киланом якорь. Мы не можем существовать по-отдельности, сходим с ума. Она легко стабилизирует нашу психику.

Найлус посмотрел на Шепард. В ответ она склонила голову набок, и ее охватило знакомое голубовато-белое сияние биотики. Миг, и оно погасло. Райджел приподнял уголки губ в намеке на улыбку.

– Килан способен развивать огромную скорость либо преобразовывать собственную энергию в удары чудовищной силы. Я же легко могу влить свою энергию во что-то, вызывая воспламенение, либо наоборот, забрать чужую, получая аналог заморозки. Ну, или спрессовать частицы в подобие барьера, – Найлус заинтересованно перевел взгляд на него, и Райджел пояснил: – На последнее нужно время и пространство для маневра, потому и не поставил его между тобой и Сареном. Не успевал.

Джейн вмешалась, прерывая его речь:

– Хакет помог нам выработать тактику и подобрать экипировку, чтобы не вызывать у людей подозрений. У Килана специальные перчатки, – она толкнула Кьера в бок, и он поднял руки для наглядной демонстрации. На правой действительно оказалась надета перчатка. Кончики пальцев обрезаны, на тыльной стороне ладони и на фалангах металлические ребристые пластины. Килан сжал руку в кулак, пластины охватили темно–фиолетовые разряды. Джейн довольно кивнула. – У меня в личном деле записан внедренный имплантат L3. А Райджел работает как будто через модифицированный инструментрон.

Найлус мысленно согласился, отсутствие активации инструментрона его очень удивило во время их забега на Иден Прайм. Видимо, Райджел специально решил ему показать свои возможности. Но кое-что следовало все-таки уточнить.

– Зачем мне рассказываете?

Джейн и Райджел переглянулись, но ответ он получил не от них. Килан нагнулся к нему и, глядя в глаза, очень тихо произнес:

– Они хотят завоевать твое доверие.

– Ты – нет? – Найлуса заинтересовали эти люди. Точнее, альтеры. Райджел успокаивал своей выдержкой и уравновешенностью. Джейн легко шла на контакт, была самодостаточна и уверена в себе. В Килане же прослеживались его собственные черты – жесткость, подозрительность, агрессия.

– У меня нет причины не соглашаться. К тому же ты вроде бы… ничего.

– Мне лестна твоя оценка, – иронично пророкотал Найлус.

– Но если ты причинишь им зло, я убью тебя.

Джейн нахмурилась и дернула Кьера за рукав. Найлус взмахом остановил ее и, глядя в сумрачные глаза, насмешливо прошептал:

– А сил хватит?

Килан фыркнул и выпрямился.

– Попробую – узнаю.

Легкая улыбка и удовлетворенный рык стали ему ответом:

– Когда я приду в норму, мы проведем с тобой несколько спаррингов.

– С огромным удовольствием! – Килан радостно осклабился, Джейн закатила глаза. Райджел покачал головой и вернул разговор в прежнее русло:

– В своих последних экспериментах люди пытались создать для каждого из нас привязку. Своего рода хозяина, чьим приказам мы не могли бы воспротивиться. К счастью для нас, все их попытки провалились. Тем не менее, определенные последствия у всего этого имелись, но до недавнего времени мы о них даже не подозревали. Пока я не увидел тебя.

Найлус недоуменно посмотрел на Райджела, а тот в ответ криво улыбнулся.

– Связь. Чувствуешь ее? – Найлус осторожно кивнул. – Я тоже. Как только ты попался мне на глаза, так сразу и ощутил. Благо, она не обязательна, и, судя по всему, не является формой подчинения, а скорее партнерское взаимодействие, увеличивая наши собственные возможности.

Найлус прислушался к себе, а затем медленно протянул:

– Странное чувство. Я не возражаю. Это будет интересный опыт.

Райджел и Джейн облегченно выдохнули, Килан соскочил с кровати:

– Отлично. Тогда нам пора, – и на удивленные взгляды пояснил: – Найлус устал, а нам еще рапорт писать. И вообще хочется жрать.

– Ты же недавно ел!

Килан возмущенно на нее посмотрел.

– Четыре часа назад – это не недавно!

Джейн вздохнула, но тоже встала, обошла Найлуса с другой стороны и чем-то щелкнула.

– Позову Карин. Найлус, спасибо. И еще раз: мы поддержим тебя.

Ободряюще коснувшись его плеча, она направилась к выходу. Райджел присоединился к ней, расширяя на ходу канал и посылая к нему еще одну исцеляющую волну. Килан замешкался, затем украдкой оглянувшись на остальных, приблизился к Найлусу и неуверенно спросил:

– А можно я тебя потрогаю?

Найлус не нашелся, что ответить, только ошарашенно моргнул.

– Килан!.. – как-то обреченно простонала Джейн, стукнув себя по лбу, а Райджел рассмеялся.

Килан еще раз оглянулся на них, помялся, затем протянул руку к его лицу и осторожно ощупал костяные пластины. Найлусу стало смешно, настроение резко скакнуло вверх. Килан смутился и отдернул руку.

– Поправляйся, – немного неловко произнес он и поспешно ретировался.

Найлус с улыбкой смотрел, как Джейн и Райджел выталкивают его за дверь и выходят сами, а их сменяет доктор Чаквас.

– _Не обижайся,_ – раздался в голове тихий голос Райджела. – _Килан не желал оскорбить или задеть. Просто он такой. Любопытный._

– _Я не злюсь. Не переживай. За друга,_ – ментальная речь давалась пока плохо, но он отметил, что она гораздо полнее передавала смысл посланий. Это оказалось очень удобным. Доктор чем-то щелкала сбоку, вполголоса ругаясь на Шепард. Он понимал Карин, но этот разговор действительно был необходим. Новая информация постепенно укладывалась, позволяя продумать его дальнейшие действия. Найлус закрыл глаза, он очень устал.

***

Килан крутил в руках винтовку гетов. На верстаке перед ним в изобилии валялись подобранные на Иден Прайм мелкие радиаторы странноватой конструкции. В основном покореженные, почерневшие, но некоторые, собранные им прямо с тел, были еще целы. Геты определенно использовали их в комплексе с оружием, вот только понять пока не удавалось, как и для чего именно. Предположения имелись, но они требовали подтверждения. И сейчас он раздумывал, идти ли в тир для проверки собственных догадок либо попытаться разобрать неудобный приклад.

Время прибытия приближалось, «Нормандия» почти достигла Цитадели. Найлус уже вставал, сгорая от желания покинуть лазарет. Доктор Чаквас ругалась, наблюдая за его попытками ходить, – турианец быстро уставал, но упорно пробовал вновь и вновь. С корабля он собирался сойти самостоятельно. Рана, хоть и доставляла по-прежнему немало проблем, стремительно заживала. Регенерация, и так гораздо выше человеческой, с подпиткой в виде энергии альтеров быстро справлялась с повреждениями. Найлус в основном отмалчивался – после их первого долгого разговора связки до конца так и не восстановились. Зато он активно осваивал ментальную речь. Райджел отвечал на все его вопросы и задавал свои, потом пересказывая подробности остальным.

Так и не решив, что же лучше, Килан со вздохом поднялся. Головная боль его больше не беспокоила, хотя видения от артефакта нередко навещали во сне. По мере сил он пытался разобраться в этих хаотичных малопонятных картинках, но отчетливее они так и не становились. Постоянная каша в голове совсем не способствовала хорошему расположению духа, и Килан, зная свой далеко не добрый нрав в такие моменты, стремился по максимуму ограничить общение с окружающими. Все это вызывало немалое раздражение, и, желая, наконец-то, сменить объект размышлений, он занялся подобранным на Иден Прайм оружием. Новое дело увлекло не на один час. А вот теперь нагрянула мысль, что уединение затянулось. Джейн и Райджел пропадали у страдающего от скуки Найлуса. Килан знал, что ему достаточно ментально окликнуть их, и они тут же спустятся. Или позовут к себе. Но обеспокоило отсутствие в пределах видимости человека, который обычно старался как можно чаще попадаться на глаза. Килан задумался, когда же видел его в последний раз. Получалось, что при сдаче рапорта. А еще вспомнилось, что Иден Прайм был его родной колонией. Похоже, кое-что оказалось опрометчиво им упущено и стоило бы исправить положение дел.

Он сгреб радиаторы в небольшой ящик на краю верстака и перехватил винтовку поудобнее. Спортзал пустовал, но с одинаковой вероятностью этого человека можно было искать как в кают-компании, так и в обществе кого-то из экипажа. Первое сейчас предпочтительнее, и Килан двинулся в сторону лифта. Рэндалл О́рис, дежуривший в арсенале, проводил лейтенанта равнодушным взглядом.

Наискосок через столовую, мимо считающего какие-то коробки Рэймонда. В другое время он бы обязательно остановился, чтобы выклянчить у того внеплановый паек или какой-нибудь другой перекус, – Танака удивительно тепло к нему относился. Но не сейчас. На не закрытых до конца дверях кают-компании с жуткой скоростью мелькали разноцветные отсветы. Килан осторожно заглянул внутрь. Его предположение оказалось верно: Дженкинс, сгорбившись, сидел в центре дивана и хмуро смотрел на большой экран боковой стены. Там как раз какая-то полуголая девица носилась вокруг булькающих и невнятно сипящих чумазых существ, размахивая в разные стороны руками с зажатыми в них блестящими предметами. Ричард и сериалы – картина насквозь обыденная, хотя Килан и удивился про себя столь странному выбору сюжета. Обычно тот предпочитал что-то на детективно-шпионскую тематику.

Хлопнув по кнопке индикатора, он вошел в помещение. Кроме него и капрала здесь больше никого не было. Двери бесшумно сомкнулись за спиной. Дженкинс заметил его, заполошно остановил через инструментрон воспроизведение и попытался вскочить, но Килан жестом остановил, опустившись в кресло напротив. Уложил винтовку на маленький столик, удобно установленный между ними, оперся рукой на подлокотник и уставился на человека. Тот успокоился и с любопытством покосился на оружие.

– Ты как? – нарушил повисшую тишину Кьер. – Ты ведь с Иден Прайм?

Дженкинс вздохнул, откинулся на спинку дивана.

– Да, – он помолчал. А затем зачастил, будто только и ждал момента, чтобы выговориться: – Знаешь, Иден Прайм считалась одной из самых стабильных колоний. Ничего опасного там отродясь не было. Тишина и покой. Колонизацию ведь проводили очень деликатно, так что на планете нет ни городского шума, ни загрязнения. Мои родители жили на окраине колонии. По ночам я, бывало, ходил на холм и глядел через поле на огни главного поселения. Было очень красиво. Но когда я стал старше, то понял, что для меня там слишком уж тихо. Потому и пошел на службу. Даже рай в конце концов надоедает.

Он уткнулся взглядом в пол и тоскливо протянул:

– Как считаешь, там кто-нибудь выжил?

– Наверняка, – ответ прозвучал без задержки. Дженкинс недоверчиво вскинулся, и Килан решил пояснить: – Сомневаюсь, что гетам была нужна колония. Сам подумай, их же явно интересовал только артефакт. Место раскопок находилось в стороне, люди расширяли уже имеющуюся железную дорогу, прокладывали новые пути. Ты ведь совершенно не ориентировался в той местности, где нас высадили?

Ричард согласно кивнул:

– Наш дом был гораздо дальше, в эту сторону при мне еще не заходили.

– Вот видишь, – Килан откинулся на спинку, вольготно развалившись в кресле. – Уильямс, кстати, тоже болтала что-то о патрулировании территории между колонией и поселением исследователей. Нападение застало их на половине пути, и они повернули назад, к месту дислокации ученых.

– Значит, думаешь, до самой колонии геты не добрались? – Ричард приободрился. Казалось, что Кьер смотрит на него немного свысока, но капрал уже привык к этой его манере и не обращал внимания на изрядную долю снисходительности с его стороны. Гораздо ценнее было то, что лейтенант тратил на него свое время, помогал и учил по мере сил.

– Ну, а на кой она им? Лишняя трата времени, шумиха… – Кьер говорил тихо, но напористо и убежденно.

– А бомбы? Они точно собирались все подорвать!

Килан помолчал, а потом вынужден был признать:

– Самое слабое место. Но давай рассуждать, минировали они только космопорт. Либо колония должна была быть следующей, либо задачей стояло избавиться от артефакта и не допустить его попадания в посторонние руки. Дилемма. Что бы ты выбрал?

– Ты еще спрашиваешь… – Дженкинс опустил глаза и душераздирающе вздохнул.

– Ну да, чего это я… – Кьер нагнулся вперед и толкнул Ричарда в плечо. – Эй, будем считать, что никому до этой колонии в общем-то нет дела. Прилетим на Цитадель, запросим информацию. Но я уверен, не все так плохо.

Ричард вымучил бледную улыбку.

– Спасибо, – он немного помялся, а затем неуверенно спросил: – Как думаешь, это была диверсия против Альянса?

– Да брось. Где ты этой ерунды набрался? Андерсона, что ли, наслушался? О бедном угнетаемом человечестве, – Кьер фыркнул. – У нас же не война, Рикки. В масштабах даже одного народа это все не более, чем маленький конфликт на окраине освоенного пространства. А уж по меркам сообщества рас Пространства Цитадели и вовсе недостойный упоминания инцидент.

Ричард недовольно заворчал, несогласный с оценкой товарища. И Килан поправился:

– Был бы, – на недоуменный взгляд он криво усмехнулся. – Альянс теперь ни за что не позволит замолчать произошедшее. Люди и так пытаются любыми способами упрочить собственное положение в Галактике. Создать необходимый диссонанс на фоне уже случившегося гораздо проще. К огромному гетскому сожалению, – он чуть слышно хмыкнул, – если синтетики вообще могут о чем-то сожалеть, у их присутствия на планете были свидетели. Мы, Спектр. В противном случае никто бы ни о чем не узнал.

– Но как же! А громадный корабль над космопортом? Его не заметить мог только слепой! Даже без нас колонисты все видели! А кто-то точно сделал запись! – у Ричарда в голове не укладывалось, как можно подобное посчитать незначительным.

– И что? Монтаж, мало ли… Думаешь, они кинулись бы выяснять, кто к ним пожаловал? Идиоты, конечно, есть везде, но главное их спасение – расстояние. Космопорт далековато, пока доползешь до него... Самых ретивых геты перебили, но основное население не сунется под огонь. Дождутся, пока все не затихнет. А вот потом все-таки полезут, да, – он вздохнул. – И наткнутся на тех, с шестов которые…

Лицо Дженкинса вытянулось. Он открыл рот, собираясь возразить, но тут же его захлопнул и расстроенно поник. Килан неловко пожал плечами.

– Ну… Андерсон послал в Альянс сообщение о нападении еще до нашей высадки. Так что в систему наверняка уже прибыл флот.

Ричард с надеждой глянул на него исподлобья.

– Значит шанс точно есть, – и кивнул самому себе.

Килан еще раз пожал плечами, а затем, покосившись на экран, где в стоп-кадре размазало чью-то ужасно грязную и заляпанную кровью унылую физиономию, поинтересовался:

– А это что за хрень?

Дженкинс смущенно почесал щеку.

– Зомби.

Килан вскинул брови в изумлении, внимательнее всмотрелся в изображение и скептически протянул:

– Да ла-а-адно. Какое-то оно… И не слишком похоже на то, что мы встретили, – в ответ послышался вздох. – А это? – он ткнул в угол экрана, где в светлом пятне угадывалась хрупкая конечность неизвестного или скорее неизвестной. Тоненькая рука судорожно сжимала нечто, отдаленно напоминающее игрушечный пистолет. Дженкинс подтвердил его худшие подозрения.

– Это оружие главной героини, – и со смешком добавил: – Между прочим, с огромной пробивной способностью.

Килан ошарашенно покачал головой.

– Ты где этот ужас взял?

– На Арктуре купил. Продавец сказал, что на Земле этот сериал очень популярен, – Ричард улыбнулся, глядя на его озадаченное лицо. – Я все откладывал его, а теперь вот решил посмотреть, мало ли, пригодится. Встретили же тех… А совсем скоро вроде бы должен выйти новый сезон.

– Прежние про шпионов были гораздо лучше… – Килан посмотрел на него с сожалением, а Ричард в ответ только рассмеялся.

Их разговор прервал тихий писк разъехавшихся в сторону дверей. В проеме появилась фигура Андерсона. Килан и Ричард вскочили. Капитан придирчиво их осмотрел.

– Что здесь происходит? – настроение у него было крайне отвратительным. Все время перелета он составлял отчет для посла Альянса, пытаясь состыковать имеющиеся факты так, чтобы сгладить неприглядные результаты операции.

– Смотрим сериал, капитан, – рявкнул Кьер. Андерсон скользнул взглядом по живописной картинке на экране, перешел на бойцов и зацепился за гетское оружие на столике. Его перекосило. Килан, глянув в ту же сторону, с трудом удержал готовое вырваться ругательство. Надо же было ему забыть про винтовку!

– Два наряда вне очереди. И дежурному по арсеналу. Оружие вернуть, – Андерсон развернулся и вышел.

Уже не сдерживаясь, Килан от души послал капитана, собственную невнимательность и снова капитана. Дженкинс сочувственно засопел. Скучать не придется до самого прибытия.


	4. Глава 3

– Начинаем заход в систему Вдовы.

Сосредоточенный голос Джокера разнесся по кораблю. До прибытия на Цитадель оставались считанные минуты. В кабине пилотов уже торчал Дженкинс, замерший в нетерпении перед обзорными экранами внешнего видеонаблюдения. Шепард направлялась через командную палубу в их сторону, когда ее окликнул Андерсон. Остановившись около него и старшего помощника Прессли, с которым до этого разговаривал капитан, она вытянулась по стойке смирно и отдала честь.

– Коммандер, будьте готовы, вы сходите на Цитадель со мной.

– Есть, капитан.

– И предупредите лейтенантов Иствуда и Кьера, они будут нас сопровождать.

Джейн удивленно вскинула брови.

– Капитан?

Андерсон хмуро пояснил:

– Мы идем на доклад к послу. Возможно, он захочет послушать непосредственных свидетелей.

– Вас поняла, – Шепард развернулась обратно в сторону лифта. Стоило предупредить остальных.

– _Собирайтесь, сходим на Цитадели вместе с Андерсоном._

– _Я в арсенале, жду вас тут,_ – почти сразу прилетело от Килана. Джейн поспешила вниз.

В этот момент особенно отчетливо стало слышно, как Джокер спорит с Дженкинсом о размерах мелькнувшего на экране азарийского дредноута и его огневой мощи. Судя по всему, «Нормандия» уже приближалась к Цитадели. Андерсон недовольно покосился на спорщиков, но не стал ни вмешиваться, ни прерывать. Настроение у него было по-прежнему отвратительным. Неудача на Иден Прайм грозила обернуться немалыми политическими проблемами для Альянса, и посол наверняка не оставит подобное без внимания. Чарльз Прессли поторопился отвлечь капитана, выспрашивая у него указания для команды на время стоянки.

В трюме Килан спорил с Рэндаллом: тот снова дежурил в арсенале и теперь отказывался выдавать ему оружие без личного указания старших офицеров – после нарядов Андерсона они постоянно цапались. По мнению Ориса, лейтенант слишком беспечно относился к вверенному ему имуществу. Кьер же считал, что сержант привык только спать во время дежурства. Райджел, уже не первый раз слушающий эту перепалку, терпеливо ждал, кто в этот раз сдастся первым.

– Коммандер! – Рэндалл вытянулся, завидев появившуюся на нижней палубе Шепард. Килан с досадой обернулся.

– Кьер, оставь уже Ориса в покое. Сержант, мы трое сходим вместе с капитаном.

– Вас понял, коммандер, – козырнув, Рэндалл скрылся в арсенале. Райджел толкнул замершего с недовольным лицом друга к стойкам с броней.

– _Заканчивай представление._

Тот дернул плечом, но пошел в сторону легких конфигураций.

Джейн облокотилась о стойку арсенала, краем глаза отслеживая, как Рэндалл достает ее крупнокалиберный пистолет. Натужно загудел лифт. Райджел умиротворенно улыбнулся. Связь между ним и Найлусом стабилизировалась, создавая крепкие и надежные узы и позволяя отчетливо ощущать присутствие друг друга. Так что появление Спектра на нижней палубе ни для кого не стало неожиданностью: Килан и Джейн догадались по виду Райджела, а Рэндалл в принципе ничему и никогда не удивлялся. Найлус оказался облачен в ту же броню, в которой ступил первый раз на борт «Нормандии». В отличие от штурмового комплекта, эта была гораздо легче и проще. Более тусклая, не такая хищная, но тоже черно–багровая. Похоже, Крайк вообще тяготел к этим оттенкам. На правой нагрудной пластине переливались серебристые крылья Спецкорпуса.

– Спектр, – Джейн уважительно склонила голову. Найлус ответил кивком на ее приветствие. Двигался он немного скованно, тяжелый шаг выдавал напряжение. Рана почти зажила, но все еще доставляла неудобства и болела от сильных нагрузок. Приходилось соизмерять силы и возможности.

– Я сойду раньше вас. Мне нужно отчитаться перед советником. После я свяжусь с вами. Или вы со мной, – он говорил немного сипло, но довольно свободно. Разве что субгармоники оставались почти неслышными, создавая ощущение абсолютного равнодушия и холодности. Доктор Чаквас, выслушав сбивчивые объяснения Джейн о голосах турианцев, пообещала, что со временем это изменится. Усиленная регенерация очень быстро исправит почти все, оставив на память лишь шрам на шее. Но такие мелочи Найлуса не волновали. Он активировал инструментрон и показал вспыхнувшие цифры личного номера. Пока Джейн вбивала их в память собственного инструментрона, Найлус с интересом смотрел на облачающегося в легкую броню Кьера.

– Я закончила, – Джейн перекинула его номер Килану и Райджелу. Найлус отключил инструментрон и добавил:

– Скинете мне потом свои данные. Все, – а затем, раздвинув мандибулы в намеке на улыбку, уставился на почти полностью экипированного Кьера. Райджел, заподозрив неладное, удивленно вскинул брови. Найлус же, дождавшись, когда Килан застегнет последний клапан, очень серьезно проговорил:

– На Цитадели запрещено боевое вооружение. Только сотрудники СБЦ имеют право на ношение легкой брони и довольно мощного оружия.

Килан вскинул голову и возмущенно прошипел:

– Скотина, ты раньше сказать не мог?!

Найлус глухо рассмеялся.

– Тогда это было бы не так забавно!

– Ублюдок! Теперь снимать все это… – Килан в раздражении стукнул по переборке корабля и принялся торопливо разоблачаться. Райджел недоуменно нахмурился.

– А как же ты?

Найлус повел плечами.

– Я Спектр. На меня это правило не распространяется, – и со смешком покосился на все еще ругающегося Кьера. – Увидимся, – он махнул им рукой и направился обратно к лифту.

Джейн вздохнула, передавая штурмовой пистолет обратно Рэндаллу.

– Орис, слышал?

– Так точно, коммандер, – невозмутимо ответил сержант. – Принесу ваши стандартные комплекты.

Килан недовольно буркнул, подходя к Джейн и Райджелу:

– Как будто СБЦ будет всех досматривать…

– В Службе Безопасности Цитадели служат въедливые ребята, – ответил из-за стойки Рэндалл. И на удивленные взгляды пояснил:

– Несколько лет назад был в отряде сопровождения торгового судна. Слышал от тамошней команды о местных следаках. Говаривали, что если они прицепятся, то раскопают даже то, о чем ты сам не подозревал. Так что лучше не нервировать их зазря.

– И ты из вредности не мог предупредить? – Килан все еще кипел от возмущения.

– Да нет, просто не знал про запрет, – он все также бесстрастно пожал плечами и выложил перед ними три легких пистолета. А затем, глядя на Кьера, примирительно продолжил: – Тебе ножи твои доставать?

Килан моментально успокоился и кивнул. А затем покосился на проверяющую свою «Кобру» Джейн.

– _Как думаешь, можно?_

Она подняла на него глаза.

– _Без понятия. Ну, остановят – отдашь._

– _Подсумки только оставь пустыми,_ – добавил Райджел.

Килан недовольно заворчал, но ухватил протянутые ему ножны вместо пистолета – Рэндалл точно знал, чем задобрить лейтенанта. Инструментрон Джейн тонко запиликал. Она бросила быстрый взгляд на вспыхнувший голографический экран.

– Поторапливайтесь, «Нормандия» вошла в док.

Швартовка прошла в штатном режиме. Когда они были готовы, Найлус уже покинул фрегат, а Андерсон дожидался около шлюзового отсека. Он окинул их придирчивым взглядом и довольно кивнул. Стандартная форма Альянса, табельное оружие, у Кьера ножи, закрепленные специальной набедренной системой. В молчании они вышли на причальную платформу. Грузовая площадка рядом с хвостом корабля не пустовала – человек в рабочем комбинезоне отстукивал что-то на стационарной консоли, поглядывая то на свой инструментрон, то на фрегат. Еще один скучающе торчал рядом с выходом. Они прошли через весь док, Андерсон остановился около терминала, встроенного в стену сбоку от массивных укрепленных дверей. Вынув собственную идентификационную карточку, он вставил ее в приемник и вызвал многоместный аэрокар. Пешком добираться до посольских офисов Президиума было слишком долго.

Цитадель поражала разнообразием видов и смешением рас. Исполинские урбанистические конструкции сменялись островками зелени, громадное озеро искрилось чистейшей водой. И везде кипела жизнь. Изящные азари, сдержанные турианцы, шустрые саларианцы, слоноподобные элкоры, мощные кроганы, четырехглазые батарианцы и многие другие. И хотя представителей иных рас альтеры встречали и раньше, но никогда в таком количестве. Люди здесь были в меньшинстве. Весь путь пролетел незаметно, заняв совсем немного времени. Капитан остановился перед механическими дверями, которые разъехались в стороны при его приближении. Из глубины кабинета доносился сердитый голос:

– Это возмутительно! Совет вмешался бы, если бы геты напали на турианскую колонию!

Андерсон не стал дожидаться окончания разговора, одернул китель и вошел. Помещение оказалось очень светлым и просторным. Широкие проемы с ограждающими перилами вместо внешних стен и окон, несколько рабочих консолей, большой стол для совещаний. Сбоку замерла долговязая фигура посла напротив трех мерцающих голограмм. Доннел Удина кипел от негодования, тогда как его собеседники были совершенно невозмутимы. Турианец, азари и саларианец. Голограммы обесцвечивали изображение, передавая все в одинаковых охристых оттенках. Но в глаза все равно бросался блеск пятиконечной эмблемы на одеждах с левой стороны. Только трое во всей галактике имели право его носить. Символ Совета Цитадели. Оценив ситуацию, капитан отвел свою команду в сторону, на широкий обзорный балкон. Их присутствие не осталось незамеченным. Турианец и азари проводили гостей внимательными взглядами, саларианец же, проигнорировав новые лица, возразил Удине:

– Турианцы не колонизируют планеты на границе систем Терминуса, посол.

Посол Удина набрал в грудь воздух, собираясь высказаться, но азари опередила его, снисходительно дополнив высказывание своего коллеги:

– Людей предупреждали об опасностях Траверса.

Посол поджал губы и непримиримо продолжил:

– А что насчет Спектра? Вы не можете закрыть глаза на предательство одного из них! Я требую вмешательства!

Джейн удивленно вскинула брови и повернула голову к Райджелу.

– _Это он о Сарене, что ли?_

Тот хмуро покосился на Андерсона, замершего рядом с ними.

– _Похоже, кто-то решил на него списать провал операции. Опрометчиво, доказательств-то нет._

– _Ты – доказательство,_ – указал Килан. – _По крайней, мере свидетель._

– _Об этом знают только Найлус и сам Сарен,_ – отмахнулся от него Райджел.

Турианец на голограмме внимательно рассматривал их, отвлекшись только для того, чтобы равнодушно одернуть Удину.

– Вы не можете ничего требовать от Совета, посол.

Азари мягко вмешалась:

– Предоставленные вами сведения сейчас изучаются. Мы обсудим этот вопрос на заседании, не ранее.

Голограммы мигнули и пропали. Посол постоял пару мгновений недвижимо, а затем развернулся к ним. Высокий, как и большинство военных, в светлом костюме. Короткие темные волосы щедро разбавлялись сединой. Жесткое недовольное лицо, глубоко посаженные неприятные глаза. Он раздраженно окинул их взглядом и процедил:

– Капитан Андерсон. Я вижу, вы привели половину вашей команды.

Андерсон выступил вперед.

– Это группа, совершавшая высадку на Иден Прайм. Вы сами хотели задать им вопросы.

Удина дернул щекой:

– Нет времени. Заседание вот-вот начнется. Следуйте за мной.

Он шагнул к выходу, но неожиданно Килан заступил ему дорогу. Посол возмущенно задрал голову, однако сказать ничего не успел.

– Посол, что с колонией на Иден Прайм? – вопрос был задан тихо и предельно вежливо, но Удина невольно поежился, непроизвольно почувствовав себя очень уязвимым. Джейн с трудом подавила ругательства.

– _Ну и куда ты лезешь?_

Райджел аккуратно ухватил ее под локоть, безмолвно успокаивая. Андерсон был готов уже разразиться возмущенной отповедью, когда посол все же ответил:

– Войска зачистили оставшиеся вражеские очаги. Колония практически не пострадала, – он скользнул взглядом по нашивкам на кителе. – И освободите дорогу, лейтенант!

Килан молча сдвинулся в сторону, пропуская рассерженного человека. Андерсон недовольно зыркнул в его сторону, но читать нотации сейчас не стал – посол уже покинул кабинет. Остальные последовали за ним.

Удина стремительно летел через сменяющие друг друга залы и коридоры, не оглядываясь. Окружающая обстановка не интересовала только его одного. Даже Андерсон крутил головой во все стороны, хотя на Цитадели бывал не единожды. При том высоком темпе, что задал посол, много рассмотреть не удавалось. Но главное они ухватили: здесь действительно никто не носил боевой экипировки. В основном преобладали строгие и официальные костюмы – деловой район накладывал свои ограничения на внешний вид обитателей. Лишь однажды мелькнул низкорослый шарик в тяжелом, но очень неудобном на вид скафандре. Волусы не могли существовать без своих герметичных укрепленных костюмов в условиях, пригодных для большинства рас. Но гораздо большего внимания удостоились совсем не рядовые обыватели. На входе и выходе в посольский комплекс обманчиво расслабленно стояли турианцы, облаченные в легкую черно-синюю броню. Мощные пистолеты на поясах, у одного за спиной торчал дробовик. Они как будто лениво следили за чужими передвижениями, но их отряд заметили мгновенно. Оценивающие взгляды прошлись по вооружению и замерли на торчащих рукоятях ножей. Один из турианцев активировал свой инструментрон и что-то кому-то очень быстро проурчал. Райджел поймал его взгляд и показательно слегка приподнял пустые руки. Турианец подозрительно сощурился, но кивнул, предупреждающе коснувшись приклада собственного оружия.

– _Ну вот, Килан, ты только сошел на Цитадель, а твои ориентировки уже на всех постах СБЦ,_ – притворно печально заметил Райджел.

– _Не беспокойся, твоя физиономия там будет рядом с моей,_ – Кьер старался не слишком пристально смотреть на патрульных, чтобы не раздражать их лишний раз. Он прекрасно знал, какую реакцию вызывает его внешний вид.

Их забег закончился на стоянке служебного транспорта.

– Долго вы будете копаться? – посол нетерпеливо ждал, пока они обстоятельно садились в посольский аэрокар. Как только за ними захлопнулась дверь, он торопливо вскочил в кабину и загрузил маршрут в автопилот. Виртуальный интеллект приятным женским голосом пожелал им хорошего пути, и аэрокар сорвался с места.

Полет до центральной башни, в которой располагался Совет Цитадели, занял немного времени, в течение которого Удина усиленно что-то вбивал в свой инструментрон. Андерсон погрузился в сумрачную задумчивость. Им же оставалось только глазеть по сторонам, хотя смотреть было не на что. Движение проходило по каким-то служебных тоннелям, за все время только несколько раз мимо мелькнули чужие транспортники. Наконец их кар вынырнул перед широкой пустынной улицей, упирающейся в величественную Башню Совета. Ее размеры поражали, верхняя часть скрывалась от взгляда в невообразимой выси. Только сигнальные огни позволяли составить впечатление о реальной высоте этого поистине громадного здания.

Кар остановился около большой парадной лестницы. Посол быстро выскочил и побежал вверх, остановившись всего пару раз перед затянутыми в темную форму служащими. Им пришлось пересечь множество пролетов и площадок, прежде чем они оказались в просторном зале, больше напоминающем хорошо ухоженный парк. Громадное пространство скрадывалось большим числом цветущих деревьев и кустарников, многочисленные лавочки, фонтаны и мерцающие фонари создавали по-настоящему волшебную атмосферу. И среди всего этого великолепия то здесь, то там проступали фигуры в уже знакомой черно-синей броне. Они внимательно следили за прибывшими, но не подходили ближе. В глубине мелькнула форма Альянса. Джейн попыталась рассмотреть неизвестного, но смогла только выцепить взглядом нашивки контр-адмирала. Лицо терялось в тени, и понять, знаком ли ей этот человек, не представлялось возможным. Посол остановился около еще одной лестницы, на самом верху которой спорили двое турианцев. Обернувшись, он торопливо проговорил:

– Заседание уже началось. Ждите здесь. Если потребуется, вас позовут, – и стремительно взлетел по ступеням.

Андерсон вздохнул:

– Пойдемте, наверху есть, где присесть. Ожидание может затянуться.

Они миновали уже половину пролета, когда Джейн заметила пустоту справа от себя.

– _Килан?_

Райджел остановился вместе с ней. Они оглянулись. Килан застыл на первой ступеньке и напряженно смотрел на одного из турианцев. Джейн недоуменно нахмурилась, а Райджел понимающе спросил:

– _Который?_

– _Левый,_ – вместе с ответом прилетело ощущение такого счастья и радости, что Джейн недоверчиво протянула:

– _Да не может быть… И ты тоже?_ – она перевела взгляд с него на спорщиков. Белые клановые метки и официальный костюм необычного кроя у стоящего справа. Легкая броня сотрудника СБЦ и темно-синие метки на серебристо-палевом лицевом панцире у второго. Джейн спустилась, ухватила Килана за руку и потащила наверх.

– _Сделай лицо попроще, напугаешь. И не стой столбом._

Килан виновато глянул на нее и попытался принять непринужденный вид. Не очень успешно. Райджел с трудом сдержал смешок. Они поравнялись с недоумевающим Андерсоном и уже все вместе стали подниматься. На последних ступенях до них стали долетать обрывки разговора.

– Дайте мне больше времени. Отложите заседание! – низкий вибрирующий голос левого турианца выдавал нешуточное волнение. Правый на это лишь покачал головой.

– Отложить заседание?! Ты в своем уме? Нам нечего предъявить Совету, Гаррус! – поставив в споре точку, правый турианец широко пошагал куда-то в сторону, быстро пропав из обзора. Его собеседник остался стоять, плотно прижав мандибулы к щекам. Килан смахнул руку Джейн и в два шага преодолел оставшиеся ступеньки, через мгновенье оказавшись прямо перед ним. Джейн с трудом подавила вздох: проблемы с СБЦ им сейчас совсем не нужны. А реакция на нависшего над тобой вооруженного здоровяка чаще всего довольно однозначна.

– _О чем ты думаешь?_ – протянула она, догоняя его и пристраиваясь рядом. Райджел промолчал, но встал с другой стороны, неявно поддерживая друга. Он-то как раз прекрасно понимал, что тот сейчас испытывает.

Турианец обернулся, оказавшись довольно низкорослым для своей расы. Райджел был выше – на самую малость. Килан выступил вперед, пытаясь поймать взгляд своего будущего, как он надеялся, друга. Левый глаз прикрыт ярко-сиреневой полоской боевого визора необычной конфигурации. Правый, неожиданно светлый, голубой, спокойно изучал внезапно нарисовавшуюся перед собой фигуру. Ни страха, ни агрессии, ни раздражения, лишь легкое любопытство и досада.

– Тебе нужна помощь? – с чужаками Килан очень редко начинал диалог первым. Если только они не были врагами и не требовалось добыть какие-то сведения. Райджел или Джейн всегда знали, что и как сказать. А если и не знали, то все равно обращение с их стороны воспринималась гораздо спокойнее, тогда как сам Кьер обычно пугал. Сейчас же он рискнул пойти вопреки собственным привычкам, стараясь обратить все внимание объекта своего интереса на себя. И турианец приятно удивил. Он по-птичьи резко склонил голову в бок и ровно представился:

– Гаррус Вакариан[h:4], следователь СБЦ. А вы?

Килан обрадовался отсутствию в его голосе ноток враждебности или даже настороженности.

– Килан Кьер, – также четко назвался в ответ и указал на своих спутников. – Джейн Шепард. Райджел Иствуд. ВКС Альянса. А, еще Дэвид Андерсон, – добавил он, внезапно наткнувшись взглядом на хмурого капитана.

Турианец понимающе кивнул.

– Иден Прайм, – и махнул рукой куда-то за спину. – Там сейчас собрался Совет. После нам нужно поговорить. Я расследую дело, связанное с гетами.

– Лейтенант Кьер, – предупреждающе вмешался Андерсон, не сводя возмущенного взгляда с Килана. Гаррус моментально оценил его недовольный вид.

– Не торопитесь покидать станцию. Я вызову вас, – он обогнул замершего перед ним Кьера и быстро сбежал по лестнице вниз.

От выговора их спас затянутый в черную форму саларианец, пригласивший в Зал Совета. Они проследовали внутрь, в просторное помещение, состоящее из зависших над нижними этажами платформами в окружении совершенно прозрачных стен. Через них рассеянный свет безнадежно увязал в густых неясных тенях, в глубине которых угадывались очертания вооруженных фигур. Двое замерли около самого входа: хмурый турианец в матово-черной тяжелой броне и сосредоточенная серокожая азари в легком эластичном доспехе. Изредка пробегающие по ее силуэту бело-голубые волны биотики были не менее красноречивы, чем мигающая синими огоньками активации штурмовая винтовка в руках ее напарника. Килан покосился на них, слегка поморщился от внезапно окутавшего его терпкого непривычного аромата и аккуратно придержал Джейн и Райджела, вынуждая остановиться посередине между охранниками и стоящим на небольшом помосте послом. Андерсон же направился к Удине, подключающему свой инструментрон к информационному терминалу.

Напротив на высокой платформе перед такими же терминалами расположились виденные ранее на голограммах существа. Самые влиятельные, облеченные высшей властью в Пространстве Цитадели. Один край занимал советник-саларианец. Худой, нескладный, в какой-то бесформенной пестрой хламиде. Непроницаемое вытянутое серо-коричневое лицо, блестящие огромные глаза. Все его внимание обращено на посла, вошедших он удостоил лишь беглым равнодушным взглядом. Рядом с ним, в центре платформы, советница-азари. Изящная и прекрасная, как дорогая статуэтка, в строгом длинном платье. Аметистовая кожа со светло-серым узором. Она спокойна и, казалось бы, благожелательна, но холодный бесстрастный взор разбивает это обманчивое впечатление. Советник-турианец, наоборот, замер в ленивой позе, поглядывая на всех немного скучающе. Происходящее его как будто бы интересовало мало. Посла он, в отличие от своих коллег, показательно не замечал, капитана Андерсона полностью проигнорировал, зато застывшую в некотором отдалении троицу рассматривал слишком пристально, отслеживая каждый жест. Недалеко от него зависла голограмма еще одного участника заседания. Высокий мощный турианец сложил на груди руки и слегка откинул голову назад. Похоже, его ничуть не смущали ни механическая конечность вместо левой руки, ни торчащие из корпуса и уходящие куда–то за спину провода. Глаза даже на однотонном изображении оказались слишком яркими, особенно на контрасте с советником-сородичем. Он тоже заметил вошедших и безошибочно нашел взглядом Райджела.

– _А вот и Сарен[__h__:5]__. Знакомьтесь,_ – узнавание было обоюдным.

– _А тебя запомнили,_ – протянул Килан, задумчиво изучая Спектра.

– _Даже не сомневаюсь,_ – предельная серьезность в словах и легкая полуулыбка на губах. – _Трубок стало больше. Что же он с собой творит? Или кто это с ним делает?_

– _Скорее зачем, а не что и кто…_ – Джейн тоже разглядывала того, кого Найлус называл своим другом. Рыжеватый оттенок голограммы не позволял собрать картину целиком, но даже так видно темную кожу, светлые лицевые пластины, оканчивающиеся острыми и длинными отростками гребней. Клановые метки почти незаметны, остались даже не следы, лишь намеки на них в верхней части черепа. Нижних кусков мандибул нет, вместо них имитирующие челюсть имплантаты. Тело заковано в странную однотонную броню, без знаков отличия, маркировок и эмблем. Вся фигура слишком отличается от привычных уже силуэтов турианцев – то ли визуальный обман от нетипичной формы брони, то ли видимые изменения лишь часть того, скрыто внутри.

Посол Удина недовольно оглянулся на так и не подошедших ближе десантников, но мелодичный голос советницы-азари вынудил его вновь сосредоточиться на заседании.

– Атака гетов – это серьезный вопрос. Но нет прямых доказательств, что в этом деле замешан Спектр.

– Зато косвенных более чем достаточно! – посол отправил с терминала полученные от Андерсона сведения и погасил собственный инструментрон.

Саларианец равнодушно поправил его:

– Вам достаточно. Совет же опирается лишь на факты.

Советники одновременно приняли сообщение на мерцающих экранах. Удина подался вперед, безуспешно пытаясь прочитать их реакцию.

Андерсон сжимал кулаки и сверлил Сарена яростным взором, но тот старательно не замечал человека. Его взгляд перебегал от Райджела к Джейн, натыкался на Килана и возвращался вновь к Райджелу.

– _Глаза действительно слишком ненастоящие, ты прав. Сарен…_ – Джейн замялась, пытаясь подобрать слово, – _пугает. Килан, что скажешь?_

– _Опасен,_ – ответ прилетел без промедления. – _Я бы не хотел с ним связываться._

– _А придется,_ – Райджел поймал взгляд Спектра и уже более открыто улыбнулся, чуть склоняя голову в приветствии. Сарен прищурился. Советник-турианец заметил их безмолвный диалог и резко выдал, обрывая начавшего говорить Удину:

– Расследование не выявило фактов, подтверждающих измену Спектра.

Посол вскинулся:

– Есть свидетель того, как он хладнокровно стрелял в Спектра Крайка!

И Сарен, и советник-турианец не сводили глаз с улыбающегося Райджела. Вопреки их ожиданиям тот ничем не показал, что слова Удины его как-то касаются, лишь приподнял бровь в немом вопросе.

Советник-саларианец выдержал паузу и холодно возразил:

– Мы прочитали доклад об Иден Прайм, посол. Показания одного испуганного рабочего, который к тому же ничего толком не видел, не могут быть восприняты в качестве серьезного доказательства.

Молчащий до этого Сарен внезапно вмешался:

– Я отвергаю эти обвинения, – хриплый голос гулко прокатился по помещению, шелестящий отзвук субгармоник неприятно полоснул слух, заставляя поежится всех до единого. – Найлус был моим коллегой и другом.

Советник-турианец, с которого в один миг слетела сонная маска, бросил на него неожиданно бешеный взгляд. Спектр дернулся и вскинул голову еще выше, имплантаты на челюстных пластинах тускло блеснули.

– _Какая обтекаемая формулировка,_ – Райджела очень заинтересовало поведение Сарена. Именно сейчас, глядя на голограмму напряженного Спектра, он окончательно понял, чем же являлась их с Найлусом связь. Не просто увеличение и расширение возможностей каждого, как он думал поначалу. Вовсе нет. Самым ценным оказалось приумножение их опыта, сложение его в нечто единое и общее для них. И одной из граней этого нового восприятия мира стало интуитивное осознание недоступного ранее. Как итог – более полное понимание того, что было близко самому Найлусу. Они будто обменялись картинками мировоззрения – как Найлус легко и просто принял в собственную систему ценностей Килана и Джейн, так и Райджел сейчас не мог заставить себя считать Сарена врагом. Холодная логика раз за разом вызывала в памяти события, не допускающие двоякой трактовки, но отголоски чужих чувств с таким же упорством искали в сухом нагромождении фактов один изъян за другим, разбивая стройные построения обвинений в пух и прах. Найлус был очень привязан к Сарену. Из задумчивости Райджела вывела Джейн, толкнувшая в бок и требовательно заглянувшая в лицо. Он тряхнул головой, выгоняя из нее хмель внезапно накатившей эйфории, и вновь сосредоточился на происходящем. – _Похоже, Найлус уже обо всем доложил. Странно только, что его самого тут нет._

Джейн чуть склонила голову, соглашаясь с его замечаниями. Действительно, они ожидали, что встретятся с турианцем на заседании, но реальность расставила фигуры по-иному. Либо советники не пустили сюда второго Спектра, либо Найлус просто не пожелал участвовать в политических дрязгах. А ведь разворачивающееся действо оказалось очень познавательным. Посол пытался обернуть ситуацию на пользу Альянсу и по максимуму стребовать с Совета Цитадели, но выживший Найлус серьезно осложнял ситуацию. Смерть Спектра поставила бы крест на будущем для Иствуда, возможно, отразилась бы на репутации Андерсона и Шепард, но была крайне выгодна человечеству в целом. Доннел Удина прекрасно осознавал, что сейчас фигура Крайка стала определяющей для всей позиции Альянса. От его заключения зависело, насколько советники окажутся лояльны к человечеству в данном инциденте и на какие уступки они согласятся пойти. Вот только отчитывались Спектры Совету лично, и узнать суть этого отчета не представлялось возможным. Послу приходилось действовать на свой страх и риск.

Капитан Андерсон, до этого молчаливо стоящий за плечом посла, возмущенно выступил вперед и во весь голос заявил:

– Поэтому и застали его врасплох!

Неожиданное вмешательство встряхнуло советников. Саларианец озадаченно воззрился на капитана, турианец перевел тяжелый взгляд на человека, азари нахмурилась. Сарен чуть наклонился вперед, зло сузил глаза и низко прорычал:

– Капитан Андерсон, когда люди выдвигают против меня обвинения, почему-то всякий раз в этом бываете замешаны вы.

Удина досадливо скривился, горячность капитана могла сильно подпортить ему весь расклад.

– _Так они знакомы?_ – Джейн растерянно уставилась на кипящего Андерсона. Райджел удивленно пожал плечами. Только Килан остался безучастным, его взгляд блуждал по залу, не задерживаясь ни на ком конкретно, но можно было быть уверенным: от него не укрылась ни единая мелочь.

Сарен, оценив их реакцию, выпрямился, опустил руки и свысока заметил, уже полностью контролируя голос:

– А это, наверное, ваша помощница, коммандер Шепард, – ровные субгармоники, глухой тон с ядовитыми нотками и ни малейшего признака недавнего гнева. – Приложившая все силы, чтобы уничтожить протеанский маяк.

Джейн завела глаза вверх и едва слышно с досадой буркнула:

– Вот ведь засранец.

Сарен снова сложил руки на груди и чуть склонил голову набок, советник-турианец раздвинул мандибулы в неприятной усмешке. Ее замечание оказалось услышано. Она скопировала позу Спектра и ровно проговорила:

– Операция на Иден Прайм проходила в режиме строгой секретности. Если вы узнали об артефакте, значит, лично были там.

Сарен пожал плечами:

– Был.

Джейн зеркально повторила его движения.

– Хотела убедиться, что ваше вмешательство не является секретом.

– Вы не имели права там находиться! Это была операция Альянса, одобренная Советом! – Андерсон с трудом сдерживался. Его трясло от одного только вида надменного профиля этого Спектра.

Сарен ощерился, показывая острые зубы-иглы, и очень тихо яростно прошипел:

– Я – Спектр. Мои права за гранью ваших желаний. Вы, люди, слишком много себе позволяете. Вашей расе нужно знать свое место. Вы не готовы войти в Совет, также как не готовы вступить в ряды Спектров!

Андерсон задохнулся от гнева, но Удина, давно потерявший контроль над ситуацией, опередил его, бешено взревев:

– Не вам принимать подобные решения!

Спокойный грудной голос советницы-азари прервал начавшуюся свару:

– Вопрос о рассмотрении кандидатуры в ряды сотрудников Спецкорпуса будет решаться не на этом заседании, – она недовольно посмотрела на Сарена.

Райджел чуть заметно поморщился и тихо бросил в пространство, зная, что его слова долетят до адресата:

– Вечно прятаться за спинами Совета не получится…

Сарен сделал вид, что не услышал.

Андерсон возмущенно переводил взгляд с одного советника на другого, на разозленного посла, и, наконец, выдал:

– Есть еще один примечательный факт – видения пострадавшего от артефакта лейтенанта Кьера. Их могло вызвать воздействие протеанской технологии.

Килан ошеломленно моргнул. Он никак не ожидал, что капитан решится упомянуть этот факт на заседании. Райджел с досадой вздохнул, подобные доводы только настроят советников против позиции людей. Советник-саларианец уже отрицательно качает головой, а советница-азари пытается подавить неуместную улыбку. Турианец же, наоборот, совершенно успокоился и снова потерял интерес к послу и капитану.

Сарен насмешливо взрыкнул:

– Мы что, теперь и сны считаем доказательством? – он повернул голову к советнику-сородичу и дернул неповрежденным плечом. – И как вообще реагировать на этот абсурд?

Тот отстраненно кивнул и ровно проурчал, пристально глядя в глаза Сарену:

– Согласен. Наше суждение должно основываться на фактах и уликах, а не на том, что кому-то привиделось или показалось, – изрядная доля недосказанности так и повисла в воздухе. Азари чуть нахмурилась, саларианец же с неожиданным интересом воззрился на Килана. Не отрывая взгляда от лейтенанта, он обратился к Джейн:

– Коммандер Джейн Шепард, вам есть, что добавить ко всему сказанному ранее?

Джейн помолчала, изучая принявшего отстраненный вид Сарена. Похоже, того мало волновало окончательное решение Совета.

– Нет, советник.

Саларианец резко кивнул и повторил свой вопрос:

– Лейтенант Килан Кьер, вам есть, что добавить ко всему сказанному ранее?

– Нет, советник.

– Лейтенант Райджел Иствуд, вам есть, что добавить ко всему сказанному ранее?

– Нет, советник.

Посол Удина поджал губы, признавая собственное поражение. Андерсон бессильно сжал кулаки и горько бросил:

– И вы так и оставите все это? На человеческую колонию напали, а вы выгораживаете виновника!

Азари оскорбленно вскинула голову, саларианец, готовый разразиться возмущенной тирадой, подавился воздухом – советник-турианец резко выкинул руку в сторону, останавливая своих коллег.

– Вы забываетесь, капитан Андерсон, – в его голосе клокотал гнев. Он резко обернулся к Сарену и, глядя ему в глаза, холодно спросил:

– Спектр Сарен Артериус, вы нападали либо организовали нападение на человеческую колонию на Иден Прайм?

Сарен вцепился пальцами в предплечья, но не отвел взгляда:

– Нет, – твердый, уверенный ответ.

– Спектр Сарен Артериус, вы участвовали в нападении гетов на человеческую колонию на Иден Прайм?

– Нет.

Слова тяжело падали в наступившей тишине. Даже посол затаил дыхание.

Советник-турианец внимательно вглядывался в лицо Сарена, а затем тихо и немного устало задал последний вопрос:

– Спектр Сарен Артериус, вы собирались убить Спектра Найлуса Крайка?

– Нет! – субгармоники завибрировали, выдавая охватившую их хозяина смесь злости, отчаяния и какой-то обреченности.

Советник склонил голову, принимая его ответ и развернулся, чуть выступив за терминал и отгораживая Сарена от остальных. Азари и саларианец переглянулись и кивнули друг другу. Азари заговорила мелодично и нараспев, глядя поверх людей:

– Совет не обнаружил связи между Сареном и нападением гетов на колонию на Иден Прайм. Посол, ваше прошение об исключении его из рядов агентов Спецкорпуса отклонено. Все обвинения со Спектра Сарена Артериуса сняты.

Посол стиснул в бессильной злости оградительные перила помоста. Андерсон опустил плечи. Сарен склонил голову перед советниками и отрывисто произнес:

– Рад, что справедливость восторжествовала.

Он окинул напоследок замерших альтеров внимательным взглядом, будто стараясь запечатлеть их в памяти, и отключился.

– Заседание закрыто, – подвела итог советница-азари.

Терминалы погасли, советники незаметно исчезли в тенях. Саларианец в черной форме вежливо попросил их покинуть зал, и Андерсон сделал десантникам знак выходить. Они в молчании оставили позади надолго застывшего в одиночестве на платформе посла, прошли мимо двух охранников у дверей. Турианец цепко следил за ними, азари казалась безучастной, но когда они поравнялись с ней, повернула голову и с хитрой улыбкой игриво подмигнула Кьеру. Тот ошеломленно замер, глядя на серокожую миниатюрную красотку. Турианец фыркнул и легонько толкнул его в спину к выходу, что-то неразборчиво ворча. Джейн с трудом удержалась от смеха, Андерсон сейчас вряд ли оценил бы столь яркое проявление эмоций. Килан возмущенно засопел, чувствуя насмешку друзей. Отвлекая их от произошедшего, он задал Шепард вопрос, который его интересовал уже некоторое время:

– _Ничего не чувствуешь?_

Джейн глубоко вздохнула, сбрасывая неуместное веселье, и с некоторым недоумением на него посмотрела. Килан пояснил:

– _Тут были два турианца, Сарен и советник, и даже азари, тоже советник. И это не считая охраны._

–_ И что?_ – она все еще не понимала.

– _Ты думаешь?.. _– а вот Райджел моментально просек его интерес. – _Он о связи, Джейн._

Она покосилась на Райджела, но тот с таким же ожиданием смотрел на нее. Она тряхнула головой.

– _Нет. Ничего такого._

– _Это хорошо,_ – Килан облегченно выдохнул. – _Я себе не представляю, что бы мы делали, если бы твоей привязкой оказался кто-то из советников. Да и Сарен – не самая хорошая кандидатура._

Они остановились на небольшой площадке, поджидая посла. Андерсон замер рядом, пребывая в крайне подавленном состоянии. Килан потер рукой лоб и немного растерянно спросил:

– _Вы обратили внимания на слова Сарена?_

– _Какие именно?_ – поинтересовался Райджел, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо друга.

– _Протеанский артефакт. Он назвал его маяком._

Джейн нахмурилась, вспоминая.

– _Да, было что-то такое. Думаешь, это имеет какое-то значение?_

Килан покосился на хмурого капитана.

– _Уверен. Он точно знает, что это за артефакт. Его назначение, содержание. Это не просто случайная оговорка._

Райджел пытался осмыслить сказанное.

– _Мы же знали, что артефакт кто-то активировал до вас. Ожидаемо, что это был Сарен._

– _Но почему он назвал его маяком? Если я смогу это понять, возможно, и остальное станет более ясным,_ – Килан с досадой снова потер лоб. Райджел развел руками, здесь они помочь ему ничем не могли. По крайней мере, пока не получат больше информации.

Джейн завертела головой, осматриваясь. Контр-адмирал все еще маячил вдалеке. Судя по словам капитана, попасть в Башню Совета не так-то просто, случайных прохожих здесь не бывает. И это тем более странно, что посол явно пребывал в неведении о наличии еще кого-то из Альянса в этих стенах.

Удина не заставил себя долго ждать, уже через пару минут он присоединился к их отряду и обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в грудь капитана.

– Было ошибкой приглашать вас на заседание, капитан. Вас слишком многое связывает с Сареном. Совет ставит под сомнение ваши мотивы.

Андерсон помрачнел еще больше, хотя казалось, что сильнее уже некуда.

– Я знаю Сарена. У него и гетов одна общая цель: уничтожить людей. Опасность угрожает каждой нашей колонии. Каждая контролируемая нами планета под угрозой. В опасности даже Земля!

– _Нехило так пришибло мужика,_ – Райджел сочувственно поморщился.

– _А Сарен-то просто вселенское зло какое-то,_ – Джейн изумленно слушала откровения Андерсона. Судя по вытянутой физиономии, Удина тоже не ожидал подобного напора, но быстро взял себя в руки.

– Что ж, у меня имеются и другие срочные дела, капитан. Встретимся с вами позднее, у меня в кабинете, – он повернулся к Шепард. – Возвращайтесь на корабль. Заседание по поводу выдвижения вас в ряды агентов Спецкорпуса состоится на днях. Если потребуется, вас вызовут. Хотя решение скорее всего уже принято. И не в нашу пользу, – он раздраженно дернул щекой. – Как только мы закончим все формальности, можете возвращаться на Арктур. Дальше от вас здесь толку уже не будет.

– _Джейн! _– Килан всполошился. – _Придумай что-нибудь! Мы не можем улететь! Тут Гаррус!_

– _…и Найлус,_ – эхом откликнулся Райджел. Они одинаково просительно уставились на нее. Джейн с трудом сдержала улыбку. Было так странно видеть своих друзей, пекущихся о ком-то еще. Они трое, зацикленные друг на дружке, никогда и никого не впускали в свой мир настолько близко. И внезапно этот мир расширился на одно существо. Совсем скоро, судя по всему, замкнутая система пополнится еще одним звеном.

– _У нас в запасе есть эти несколько дней._

Резкий писк инструментрона остановил уже разворачивающегося посла. Удина споро пробежал глазами полученное сообщение и нахмурился.

– Вы трое, отправляйтесь в Академию СБЦ, вас вызывает к себе следователь Гаррус Вакариан, – он недовольно сжал губы. – Как же не вовремя. Лишнего там не болтайте.

– Я мог бы их сопровождать, – Андерсон весь подобрался, но посол покачал головой.

– Нет. В СБЦ наверняка знают о ваших трениях со Спектром Совета. Пусть лучше Шепард никак не связывают с вашим именем, капитан, – Удина окинул десантников критическим взглядом. – Так, перед встречей свяжетесь с нашим человеком. Харкин давно работает в СБЦ, расспросите его об этом следователе.

– Забудьте о нем, – вмешался Андерсон. – Харкина уволили еще месяц назад за пьянство на работе.

– Это неважно. Он все равно располагает нужной нам информацией, – раздраженно отмахнулся Удина и быстро зашагал прочь.

Андерсон вздохнул.

– Пойдемте. Я вернусь пока на «Нормандию». Вызовите аэрокар, добираться вам не близко. Такси уже имеют проложенные маршруты до ключевых точек станции, – капитан первым двинулся в сторону выхода. Джейн напоследок глянула на Зал Совета: двери в него уже были закрыты, но около створок по-прежнему стояли двое охранников. Азари все еще с интересом посматривала на старательно отворачивающегося Килана, чем изрядно раздражала своего напарника. Пожав плечами, Джейн отправилась вслед за капитаном. Райджел и Килан пристроились по бокам.

Они преодолели в молчании половину лестницы, когда Шепард все-таки не выдержала. Покосившись на Андерсона, она аккуратно спросила:

– Откуда вы знаете Сарена?

Капитан молчал достаточно долгое время, казалось, он так и не ответит. Но в итоге все-таки глухо выдавил из себя:

– Когда-то я работал с ним над одним заданием. Тогда дела пошли плохо. Очень плохо, – он тяжело вздохнул. – Не стоит говорить об этом сейчас. Но я знаю, каков он на самом деле. Его нужно остановить.

– Вы были с ним знакомы? Что случилось? – Джейн рискнула проявить настойчивость. Слишком неоднозначна вся эта ситуация и слишком противоречивы сведения, чтобы окончательно принять решение. Андерсон снова тяжело вздохнул, а потом решился:

– Лет двадцать назад я выполнял одно… поручение. В Скиллианском Пределе. Мы с Сареном должны были выследить и уничтожить известного террориста, – его голос звучал тускло и безжизненно. – Сарен ликвидировал цель. Но при этом погибло много людей. Невинных людей. А в официальных записях об этом не упомянули.

Андерсон вскинул голову и яростно проговорил:

– Я видел его методы. У него нет совести. Нет сомнений. Он может убить тысячи мирных жителей, чтобы прекратить войну.

Райджел осторожно вмешался.

– Иногда, чтобы миллионы могли жить, приходится жертвовать тысячами.

Капитан возразил, сжимая кулаки:

– Только если нет другого пути. Но Сарен даже не рассматривал варианты! Он слишком любит насилие и убийства. И он умеет заметать следы.

– _Или слишком опытен и умен и видит весь расклад сразу, как и ты, Райджел. А быстро принятое решение вполне может испугать,_ – похоже, Килана прочувствованная речь не слишком впечатлила.

– _Ты считаешь, что Найлус прав?_ – Райджел заинтересовался. Килан редко так быстро определялся со своим отношением к чему бы то ни было, чаще полностью полагаясь на их с Джейн мнение.

– _Да без понятия. Мы слишком мало знаем. Но если уж проверять, так со всех сторон. И не мешало бы разузнать, что там у них случилось двадцать лет назад._

Джейн чуть заметно кивнула, соглашаясь, и снова обратилась к погруженному в задумчивость Андерсону.

– Капитан, что еще вы можете сказать о Сарене?

Тот посмотрел на нее немного отрешенно и обронил, явно цитируя:

– Он придерживается лишь двух правил. Первое: никогда не убивать без причины.

– А второе? – с любопытством поторопил капитана Килан.

– Всегда можно найти причину для убийства, – сухо ответил Андерсон.

Давящая тишина сопровождала их вплоть до выхода из Башни Совета. Джейн напоследок оглянулась на замершего в тени контр-адмирала. Его лица по-прежнему не было видно, но он точно провожал их взглядом, стараясь оставаться неузнанным. Килан и Райджел одновременно кивнули, они тоже заметили наблюдателя. У стоянки аэрокаров Андерсон повернулся к ним и произнес, будто и не было паузы в разговоре:

– Сарен – Спектр, а это значит, что теоретически он неприкосновенен. Нам нужно как-то разоблачить его. Может быть, вам удастся что-то узнать у этого следователя. Насколько я знаю, СБЦ не слишком-то жалует Спецкорпус, так что есть шанс, что покрывать его делишки там не станут.

Джейн недоверчиво покачала головой.

– Совет уже отклонил все предоставленные им факты.

– Не все потеряно. Если вам удастся найти еще хоть что-то… – капитан ощутимо заколебался, но в итоге все-таки выдавил из себя: – Попробуйте поговорить с агентом Теневого Посредника. Барла Вон работает в банке, в финансовом районе. Возможно, у него будет информация на Сарена.

– Теневого Посредника? Это еще кто? – заинтересованно переспросила Джейн. Но ответил ей не капитан. Райджел, отрешенно рассматривая стоянку, чуть задумчиво протянул:

– Информационный дилер. Продает и покупает секреты. Для него не существует правых и виноватых. Только тот, кто предложит лучшую цену.

– _Ты откуда знаешь?_ – удивился Килан.

– _Найлус обмолвился однажды._

– Никто не знает, кто скрывается за этим именем. Одно существо или целая группа лиц. Говорят, Барла Вон – финансовый гений, специализирующийся на крупных денежных переводах. И он работает на него, – Андерсон отвернулся, подошел к терминалу такси и вызвал два аэрокара. Но внезапно взмахнул руками и, не сдержавшись, ударил по коробке терминала. Механический голос ВИ предупредил об ответственности за порчу имущества.

– Почему Совет поверил Сарену так легко? – Андерсон почти кричал.

Джейн неопределенно мотнула головой:

– Турианцы не лгут. На прямой вопрос они всегда дают такой же прямой ответ.

Андерсон скривился и поправил ее:

– Считается, что турианцы не лгут! Но ведь это не означает, что они вообще не способны врать! Для Сарена не существует непреложных законов! Я знаю его! – внезапная вспышка опустошила его. Он весь поник, окончательно замолчав.

– _Ну, как минимум два закона Сарен соблюдает. Ах да, «правила»,_ – саркастично протянул Килан.

– _Хорошо, что стоянка пуста,_ – вздохнула Джейн.

– _Зато здесь полно камер,_ – напомнил ей Райджел. – _Не стоит при капитане лишний раз упоминать Сарена, его просто ломает от одного только имени._

Два аэрокара с тихим гудением приземлились на стоянку. Андерсон двинулся в одному из них, отодвинул дверцу, но в последний момент обернулся и бросил:

– На случай, если все же захотите увидеть Харкина, он скорее всего пьет в «Логове Коры». Это небольшой бар с сомнительной репутацией в нижней части жилых секторов. Не советовал бы вам с ним связываться. Редкостная сволочь. Вступил в СБЦ около двадцати лет назад и был первым человеком, кого туда взяли. Не без протектората нашего посольства. С тех пор только и делает, что позорит нашу расу. Побои подозреваемых, пьянки, взяточничество, наркотики. Его должны были уволить еще много лет назад. Но первый человек-офицер СБЦ… Очень символично. Нельзя было просто избавиться от него, это было бы некрасиво. И его терпели. Но видимо, терпение даже у Удины лопнуло, и он перестал его покрывать. А директор СБЦ тут же воспользовался моментом.

– Спасибо, капитан, мы учтем, – Джейн вытянулась перед ним. Килан и Райджел последовали ее примеру. Андерсон кивнул им и исчез в недрах машины. Аэрокар поднялся в воздух.

***

Они выгрузились из аэрокара и замерли посреди огромной стоянки, оглядываясь по сторонам. Академия СБЦ выглядела монументально. Оплот надежности и стабильности посреди эклектического хаоса жилых секторов. Выдержанное в черно-синей гамме здание поражало своей лаконичностью – ни единого признака того, что здесь располагалась Служба Безопасности Цитадели. Ни вывески, ни логотипов. В просторном холле, просматривающемся прямо с улицы, сновали многочисленные фигуры в уже знакомой экипировке: черная с синими вставками броня не оставляла ни малейшего шанса ошибиться с местом назначения. В рядах СБЦ числились представители многих рас, хотя турианцев было подавляющее большинство. Кто-то выбегал наружу, кто-то, наоборот, исчезал в недрах комплекса. Здесь, как и в Президиуме, жизнь кипела в любое время суток. По стенам вверх и вниз, и даже вбок скользили многочисленные внешние лифтовые кабины.

Килан первым закончил осматриваться и целеустремленно двинулся вперед, ему не терпелось поскорее встретиться с Гаррусом. Джейн и Райджел последовали за ним. Сориентироваться внутри оказалось гораздо сложнее, но Килан быстро приметил широкую стойку дежурных и направился прямо к ней. Мерцающий экран консоли и стопка бумаг недвусмысленно говорили о том, что до недавнего времени здесь все были заняты делом. Но сейчас внимание парочки в форменной экипировке – человеческой девушки и саларианца – сосредоточилось на небольшой группе спорщиков рядом с грузовыми лифтами. Троица громко переругивалась, собирая целый ворох любопытных взглядов. Человек, задрав голову, экспрессивно выговаривал нависшему над ним массивному крогану. Стоящий рядом турианец удерживал на виду активированное оружие и вставлял редкие урчащие реплики. Терпение у крогана, похоже, закончилось, и он рокочуще огрызнулся:

– Вы лучше Фиста предупредите. Я убью его.

Человек возмутился:

– Хочешь, чтобы я тебя арестовал?

Кроган опустил голову к его лицу и угрожающе прогудел:

– Можешь попробовать.

Турианец ткнул крогана пистолетом в бок и, когда тот скосил на него глаз, указал на наблюдающих за ними рассредоточенных по периметру вооруженных служащих СБЦ.

– Рекс, не нарывайся.

Кроган фыркнул, но чуть отступил назад. Человек снова заговорил, гораздо тише и спокойнее.

Килана сейчас окружающие интересовали мало, он прошел мимо и остановился напротив девушки. Та подняла на него глаза и с приглушенным вскриком отшатнулась, испугавшись внезапно появившейся громадной фигуры над собой. Райджел оттер друга в сторону, занимая его место, и вежливо улыбнулся, но сказать ничего не успел. Саларианец, заметив их, затараторил, недоуменно поглядывая на растерянную напарницу:

– Добро пожаловать в Службу Безопасности Цитадели. Что привело вас сюда?

Райджел наступил на ногу готовому вмешаться Килану:

– _Не лезь вперед,_ – и ответил уже дежурному: – Нас вызвал к себе следователь Гаррус Вакариан. Где мы можем его найти?

Девушка под вопросительным взглядом своего соседа, все еще нервно вздрагивая, забегала пальцами по консоли. Поежилась, ощущая на себе внимание испугавшего ее чужака, и севшим голосом спросила:

– Коммандер Шепард, лейтенант Кьер, лейтенант Иствуд?

– Именно, – Джейн загородила Килана с другого бока.

Девушка с опаской покосилась на эти передвижения и указала на лифт за их спинами.

– Вам на третий этаж, кабинет следователя находится там.

Килан и Джейн тут же развернулись.

– Премного благодарны, – Райджел на прощание ободряюще подмигнул, и девушка не смогла сдержать ответной немного смущенной улыбки.

Саларианец заполошно взмахнул руками, захлопал глазами, закрутил головой и крикнул уже им в спины:

– Вакариана нет на месте! И когда вернется, неизвестно! – и уже своей напарнице: – Ты почему промолчала?

Девушка виновато съежилась.

Килан и Джейн переглянулись, а Райджел обернулся к дежурным.

– Мы вернемся позже.

Саларианец кивнул, принимая информацию к сведению.

– Мы сообщим следователю, когда он появится.

Райджел подхватил под руки друзей и потащил их на выход. Кроган, все еще лениво огрызающийся на размеренные нотации человека, проводил их подозрительным взглядом.

– _Ну вот. И что теперь?_ – разочарованно протянул Килан.

– _Можно вызвать Найлуса,_ – предложил Райджел. Джейн удивленно вскинула брови:

– _Вы даже на станции поддерживаете связь?_

Райджел отрицательно покачал головой.

– _Нет, расстояние слишком большое. Я, вообще-то, имел в виду инструментрон._

Уже на стоянке такси перед терминалом вызова они остановились. Килан насуплено молчал. Джейн с легкой насмешкой толкнула его в плечо.

– Да ладно тебе. Никуда Гаррус со станции не денется.

Килан недовольно возразил:

– Он-то может и не денется, а вот мы – запросто.

Джейн вздохнула и активировала инструментрон.

– Не думай о плохом. Мы успеем.

Найлус долго не отвечал. Ей пришлось еще несколько раз отправить вызов, прежде чем они услышали требовательное «Где вы?».

– Около Академии СБЦ.

– Что вы там забыли? – инструментрон не смог передать еле уловимые субгармоники поврежденного горла, и теперь казалось, будто Найлусу совершенно неважен ответ, а сам он крайне недоволен. Обманчивое впечатление. За несколько дней перелета от Иден Прайм до Цитадели им удалось достаточно хорошо узнать этого турианца. Они много и часто разговаривали на «Нормандии», Райджел еще и ментально. А потому не могли не заметить особенность, присущую то ли всей расе в целом, то ли конкретно самому Найлусу – он никогда не спрашивал о том, что его не интересует. Понятия «вопрос из вежливости» для него не существовало. Удивительно прагматичное существо, не забивающее свою голову излишними словесными кружевами.

– Нас вызвал к себе следователь Гаррус Вакариан, у него какие-то вопросы имеются.

– Гаррус? – удивление в его голосе было слышно даже без субгармоник.

– Вы знакомы?

– Да. Ждите там, я сейчас прибуду.

– Найлус, погоди! – договаривала Джейн в уже потухший инструментрон. – Его тут нет… – очередной вздох. Райджел фыркнул и примирительно проговорил:

– Давайте отойдем, что ли. А то торчим на самом виду…

Джейн согласилась, огляделась и выбрала тень от соседнего невысокого здания. От вездесущих камер, конечно, не скрыться, да и сбэшники уже наверняка приметили странноватых посетителей, но они хотя бы не будут мозолить глаза прохожим, которых здесь тоже хватало. Килан, как только оказался в полумраке, стянул с себя китель, свернул его лицевой стороной внутрь и повесил на плечо. На вопросительный взгляды пояснил:

– Зазря не отсвечивать нашивками Альянса. Найдется же добрая душа и доложит о наших передвижениях или послу, или Андерсону. А так мы от обычных наемников неотличимы. Здесь таких полно, – он махнул рукой в сторону как раз выходившей из СБЦ безликой межрасовой компании вооруженных существ.

Джейн задумчиво кивнула. На форменных штанах и футболках действительно не было ни единого знака отличия. Райджел уже стягивал собственную куртку, и она последовала его примеру.

Их ожидание длилось недолго, совсем скоро рядом с ними бесшумно опустился легкий аэрокар. Матово-черный обтекаемый корпус с темно-бордовыми вставками, хищный силуэт, ни малейшего зазора, царапины или пятна грязи – весь облик транспортника был призван вызывать безотчетную тревогу. Никто не удивился, когда из него выпрыгнул Найлус. Килан восторженно присвистнул, приблизился к аэрокару и нежно огладил плавные бока машины. Найлус довольно заурчал, заулыбался. Ему польстило такое неприкрытое восхищение.

– _Ты знаешь, я удивлена, что Найлус стал именно твоей привязкой. Они с Киланом слишком похожи,_ – задумчиво заметила Джейн, наблюдая, как Найлус и Килан почти танцуют вокруг кара.

– _Угу. Ты только представь, что будет, если два таких одинаковых существа начнут мыслить и действовать как одно целое?_ – Райджел умиротворяюще улыбался, а Джейн содрогнулась. – _Вот уж где вселенское зло. Все-таки природа гораздо мудрее нас. Она всегда стремится к равновесию. Даже в случае с искусственно созданными элементами._

– _Умник, ты только подумай, кто тогда должен быть партнером для Джейн,_ – насмешливо послал им Килан. Райджел прекратил улыбаться и тоже содрогнулся.

Найлус приветливо им махнул и приблизился.

– А Гарруса тут нет, – с досадой проговорила Джейн на невысказанный вопрос. – Ты отключился раньше, чем я успела сказать.

Найлус пожал плечами и активировал инструментрон. Килан оторвался от кара и подошел к турианцу, с надеждой отслеживая каждое его действие. Найлус покосился на него и тихонько хмыкнул, он уже знал от Райджела причину столь живого интереса. Гаррус ответил быстро – буквально через пару секунд зазвучал его низкий недовольный голос.

– Крайк, отвали. Я занят.

– Где ты? – Найлуса не впечатлил резкий тон сородича. – Ответь сам, или я начну выяснять в СБЦ, подниму шум, но все равно узнаю.

Гаррус недовольно заворчал, но в итоге глухо ответил.

– В клинике, в жилых секторах.

– Дождись меня, – Найлус отключился и с тихими неразборчивыми проклятьями двинулся обратно к кару. – Я только что оттуда. Знал бы… Чего замерли? Залезайте, – уже спокойно бросил он альтерам.

Кар оказался шестиместным, хотя снаружи выглядел удивительно маленьким. Темная раскраска съедала немало визуального объема. Джейн запрыгнула в кабину пилота, опередив Килана, который намеревался занять это место.

– _В другой раз,_ – она издевательски захлопнула перед его носом дверь. Райджел потащил возмущенного друга на задние сидения, с трудом удерживаясь от смеха. Как только они расселись, Найлус резко поднял кар в воздух и на огромной скорости рванул с места.

– Куда ты так торопишься? – Джейн тревожно на него посмотрела.

– Гаррус наверняка куда-то влез. Вызывая вас, он точно планировал быть на месте. Иначе выбрал бы другое время. А все эти внезапные дела обычно ничем хорошим не заканчиваются.

Найлус вел машину сам, не пользуясь автопилотом. Лавируя в плотном транспортном потоке, он легко перескакивал с одной трассы на другую, подрезая, обгоняя медленные гражданские кары.

– Как тебя еще прав не лишили, – буркнул Килан, глядя куда-то сквозь боковое стекло. Его настроение стремительно падало, слова о проблемах Гарруса слишком остро задели. Теперь он прекрасно понял состояние Райджела, проводящего много времени рядом с раненным тогда еще почти незнакомым Спектром.

– Не могут, а то бы давно отобрали, – Найлус покосился на него в зеркало заднего вида. – Все с ним будет в порядке. Гаррус легко влипает в неприятности, но умело из них выбирается. Ты его как-нибудь ощущаешь?

Килан задумался, а затем неуверенно пожал плечами, все также не отводя взгляда от проносящихся видов за окнами.

– Так, сгусток позитива где-то на краю сознания, – губы чуть дрогнули в намеке на улыбку.

– _Повезло. От Найлуса позитива не дождешься,_ – заметил Райджел. И уже вслух: – Если вы установите связь, ощущения усилятся.

Найлус бросил быстрый взгляд на Райджела, а Килан резко кивнул.

– Установим.

Джейн удивленно обернулась к нему.

– Вот так просто? Даже думать не будешь?

Килан наконец-то прекратил делать вид, что его интересуют незнакомые пейзажи, и посмотрел прямо на нее.

– Зачем? Райджел уже все продумал. А мое дело маленькое – дать в рожу кому-нибудь, например. Шевелить же мозгами – уже ваша работа.

Найлус издал тихий смешок, Джейн закатила глаза.

– А ты что делал в клинике? – сменил тему Райджел. – Мы думали, что встретим тебя на заседании. Там даже голограмма Сарена была.

Найлус вцепился в руль и плотно прижал мандибулы к щекам.

– Спаратус отправил меня на полное обследование. Ну, и чтобы я не встречался с Сареном до решения Совета.

– А Спаратус – это?.. – Джейн успокаивающе погладила его по руке. Найлус глубоко вздохнул и глухо ответил:

– Спаратус – советник-турианец. И, чтобы вы знали, азари зовут Тевос, а саларианца Валерн. Предварительный отчет я отправлял Спаратусу, а окончательно отчитывался перед всеми советниками.

– Получается, Спаратус – твой непосредственный руководитель?

– Нет, – Найлус качнул головой. – Спектры держат ответ перед всеми советниками. Но первично отчитываются перед тем, кто курирует задание. В моем случае я должен был доложиться советнице Тевос. Я сознательно пошел против протокола – операция из научно-разведывательной перешла в категорию военного конфликта. А это уже сфера ответственности советника Спаратуса. И разумеется огреб от Тевос за пренебрежение.

– А Спаратус что-нибудь прояснил в ситуации? – заинтересованно спросила Джейн.

– Частично, – уклончиво ответил Найлус. Он нырнул вниз, опуская аэрокар перед комплексом однотипных зданий. Клиника занимала значительную часть жилого сектора этого лепестка. Крупный центр, призванный оказывать помощь многомиллионному населению станции, а также нескончаемому потоку туристов.

– Вещи можете оставить здесь, кар мой, – бросил он перед выходом, скользнув взглядом по лежащему на коленях Джейн кителю.

Найлус повел их в ближайший корпус, нигде не останавливаясь. Посетители и персонал косились на него и спешно сходили с пути – вооруженный турианец в тяжелой броне вызывал здравые опасения, но в панику впадать никто не спешил. Молоденькая азари за стойкой регистрации вежливо им улыбнулась.

– Здесь недавно был следователь СБЦ. Куда он пошел? – Найлус протянул ей свою идентификационную карточку. Азари, заметив серебряные крылья Спецкорпуса на логотипе, торопливо проговорила:

– Он отправился к доктору Мишель, вам на следующий этаж.

Килан чуть поморщился, на Цитадели было много странных запахов, и порою очень навязчивых, раздражающих. Сейчас его снова окутало непередаваемым, но таким резким ароматом. Он поторопился догнать уходящих товарищей.

На указанном этаже было пустынно. Светлые стены, одинаковые двери, отличающиеся только табличками. Они прошли почти весь коридор, пока не уперлись в кабинет с надписью «доктор Хлоя Мишель», откуда доносились приглушенные вскрики и возня. Килан потянулся за ножами, Райджел и Джейн коснулись табельных пистолетов. Спектр чуть качнул головой.

– _Найлус говорит, чтобы мы не дергались. Он все сделает сам. Мы же, если вмешаемся, только неприятности огребем. Сейчас это лишнее,_ – Райджел передал его ментальный посыл и нехотя убрал руку от оружия. Джейн и Килан переглянулись, но последовали совету.

Найлус вытащил с захватов тяжелый пистолет и аккуратно приоткрыл дверь. В приемной, отделенной от смотровой тонким непрозрачным экраном, царил сумрак. Две широкие колонны ограничивали хлипкую стенку, оставляя небольшие проходы. За одной из них замер Гаррус, настороженно прислушивающийся к происходящему в глубине кабинета. На шорох разъезжающихся створок стремительно и бесшумно развернулся, направляя оружие на нежданных гостей. Увидев Спектра, слегка расслабился. Короткий перегляд, и Найлус занял место у второй колонны, сделав знак альтерам не высовываться. Из смотровой послышались голоса. Срывающийся женский и хриплый мужской.

– Я никому не говорила. Клянусь!

– Это очень разумно с твоей стороны, док. Когда Вакариан появится, веди себя хорошо. Держи язык за зубами, иначе мы… – договорить он не успел, Гаррус и Найлус одновременно выскочили из укрытия. Раздались выстрелы. Женщина пронзительно закричала, заглушая грубую ругань.

– А теперь оба опустили пушки и дали нам выйти.

Альтеры переглянулись. Райджел и Джейн выхватили пистолеты и приблизились к смотровой со стороны Найлуса, Килан, обнажив клинки, исчез за стенкой рядом с Гаррусом. Смотровая по сравнению с приемной ярко освещалась многочисленными белыми лампами. Некогда идеально чистый пол кабинета заливали кровью четыре трупа – все, что осталось от наемников. Месиво вместо грудной клетки у человека в слабом подобии бронежилета – для штурмового оружия Найлуса столь хлипкие преграды не помеха. Тщедушному саларианцу видимо от больших щедрот снесло полчерепа. Зато два других тела на контрасте поражали лаконичностью – батарианец с аккуратной дырой между четырех глаз и человек с такой же на виске. Пятый, живой, замер в центре, спрятавшись за спиной хорошенькой женщины в белой униформе врачей. Мужчина плотно прижимал ее к себе, удерживая одной рукой за горло, другую же с оружием выставил вперед, переводя с Найлуса на Гарруса и обратно. Заметив гостей, чуть развернулся боком, глаза заметались между новыми целями. Гаррус, воспользовавшись тем, что наемник отвлекся, мгновенно вскинул вверх руку с зажатым в ней легким пистолетом и выстрелил. Человек беззвучно упал, пачкая темной кровью волосы и спину мертвенно-бледной трясущейся женщины.

– Чисто ты его, – разбил повисшую тишину Килан. Доктор перевела расширенные глаза с тела убитого на него и затряслась еще больше. Джейн приблизилась, аккуратно придержала ее и подвела к ближайшему стулу. Гаррус чуть пожал плечами и подошел к мертвым наемникам.

– Иногда везет.

Найлус фыркнул.

– Ну да, конечно.

Гаррус проигнорировал его замечание.

– Доктор Мишель, вы не ранены? – обратился он к перепуганной женщине.

– Н-нет. Я в п-порядке. Благодаря в-вам, – доктор неловко провела рукой по волосам, измазалась в чужой крови и прерывисто вздохнула. Джейн подхватила с маленького столика стакан с водой и белоснежное полотенце и передала Мишель. Та судорожно вцепилась в них, оставляя грязные пятна на ткани и едва не расплескав жидкость. И вздрогнула, когда в смотровой нарисовались еще гости. Два турианца в форме СБЦ замерли на пороге, хмуро изучая представшую перед ними картину. Найлус сдвинулся, загораживая Гарруса.

– Рисах, Талвус, какая неожиданная встреча.

Светлокожий турианец с серыми метками сквозь зубы процедил:

– Вакариан? Что здесь произошло?

Гаррус вскинулся, увидев коллег, и попытался выступить вперед, но Найлус толкнул его назад, вынуждая оставаться на месте.

– Разве не ясно? Я напал на группу мирно прогуливающихся по больнице вооруженных наемников, собираясь жестоко их всех убить, – он повел рукой с зажатым в ней пистолетом в сторону тел. Второй турианец с темными метками на синевато-сером лицевом панцире присел около трупов, рассматривая повреждения. Найлус иронично продолжил:

– Хотел еще цинично осквернить останки, но не успел.

Райджел закашлялся, пытаясь подавить смешок. Светлый турианец хмуро на него покосился. Доктор Мишель растерянно заморгала, непонимающе следя за вновь прибывшими. Джейн снова налила ей воды в стакан, отвлекая от происходящего. Видимо, у Найлуса имелись свои резоны прикрыть участие Гарруса в убийстве этих отморозков, а женщина могла случайно сказать лишнее.

Гаррус как раз возмущенно сопел, но под жестким взглядом сородича молчал. Турианец около трупов склонил голову в бок и ехидно проворчал:

– Надо же, Крайк, да ты полон талантов. Всех пятерых уложил. А троих из них еще и так чисто, точно в голову.

Второй турианец сложил руки на груди и укоризненно уставился на Гарруса.

– Офицер Вакариан, вы ничего не хотите пояснить?

– Гаррус, молчать, – Найлус осадил следователя, уже готового ответить. – А я вообще одаренный, Рисах. Чем болтать, лучше зарегистрируй уже инцидент и вызывай команду забрать тела. Мне нужно поговорить с пострадавшей, а она нервничает.

Названный Рисахом прижал мандибулы к щекам и хмуро уронил:

– Директор Паллин будет недоволен, – обреченно вздохнул и активировал инструментрон.

Гаррус недовольно проворчал:

– Зачем ты влез? Я сам могу разобраться.

Найлус развернулся к нему.

– Можешь. Но зачем? Тебе так хочется выслушивать очередную порцию нотаций от Венари? Пусть лучше в протоколе останется зафиксировано, что ты присутствовал при разборках Спектра и бандитов, чем Паллина взбесит заключение, как офицер Вакариан перебил всех преступников. Снова.

– Все и так будут знать, кто это сделал, – возразил Гаррус и насупился. – К тому же, у меня не было выбора. Директор поймет.

– Безусловно. Но это не спасет тебя от нравоучений.

Гаррус глухо заворчал.

– Твое присутствие тоже мало поможет, только усугубит. Паллин разозлится еще больше.

Найлус легко улыбнулся, с теплотой поглядывая на молодого сородича.

– Но его злость будет направлена на меня, а не на тебя. Брось, ты сейчас возмущаешься только из чувства противоречия. Давай, признай уже, что рад меня видеть!

Найлус и Гаррус застыли друг напротив друга. Рисах и Талвус молча прислушивались к их разговору. Наконец, Гаррус выдохнул и тихонько проурчал:

– Рад. Тут прошел слух, что тебя то ли убили, то ли серьезно ранили.

Найлус отмахнулся:

– Жив, как видишь.

– А с голосом что?

– Немножко болит горло.

– Ты еще скажи, что простудился, – скептически проворчал Гаррус.

Найлус радостно осклабился:

– Ты у нас, оказывается, знаток в человеческих болезнях.

Талвус, вносивший описание тел в протокол, тихо буркнул:

– С некоторых пор мы все в них стали разбираться.

Гаррус, Талвус и Рисах понимающе переглянулись. Видимо, это была какая-то понятная только в СБЦ шутка. Райджел, покосившись на Килана и опасаясь, что тот вмешается со свойственной ему прямотой, решил опередить друга.

– А вы, похоже, давно знакомы.

Турианцы как по команде обернулись. Гаррус склонил голову к плечу, а Найлус спохватился:

– Да. Лейтенанты Райджел Иствуд и Килан Кьер и коммандер Джейн Шепард. Вооруженные силы Альянса. Я жив во многом благодаря их действиям, – представляя альтеров, он указывал на каждого. Затем махнул в сторону турианцев. – Гарруса вы знаете, а это сержанты службы безопасности Рисах и Талвус, им чаще всего приходится разгребать все то, что остается после моих визитов на станцию, – упомянутые турианцы синхронно фыркнули. – А Гарруса я дважды пытался продвинуть в Спектры, но эта мелкая сволочь все время отказывался.

– Мы уже познакомились, – Гаррус узнал их. Одновременно с ним воскликнула Джейн, подавшись вперед:

– Ты поэтому так странно отреагировал тогда, на «Нормандии»! – и на непонимающий взгляд напомнила: – В рубке.

Найлус озадаченно моргнул, пытаясь вспомнить, а затем издал вибрирующий смешок:

– Ну да. Я выдвигал двоих. И второй отказ сильно ударил бы по моему самолюбию.

– Ты о чем? – удивился Гаррус. А Найлус ткнул в сторону Джейн и довольно заявил:

– Кандидат в Спектры, коммандер Джейн Шепард.

Талвус выпрямился и подошел ближе, с любопытством рассматривая красноволосую девушку.

– Человек? Это большой прорыв для вашей расы.

Джейн дернула плечом.

– Теперь это не имеет никакого значения.

Найлус насмешливо заметил:

– Торопишься с выводами. Не нужно, – а затем обратился к сержантам СБЦ: – Талвус, Рисах, мы свободны?

Талвус неопределенно повел головой, а Рисах отправил Спектру на инструментрон протокол.

– Читай, визируй, и проваливайте.

Пока Найлус разбирался с Рисахом, Гаррус подошел ко все еще бледной женщине.

– Доктор Мишель…

– Хлоя, пожалуйста, – перебила она его, пытаясь выдавить из себя улыбку.

– Доктор Мишель, – непреклонно повторил Гаррус, – где бы мы могли спокойно поговорить? Здесь не очень удобно.

Доктор опасливо взглянула на тела и неуверенно встала.

– Тут недалеко есть свободный кабинет.

Райджел подскочил к ней и подхватил под руку.

– Покажите, – мягко попросил ее и потянул к выходу. Она попыталась отойти к Гаррусу, но того уже закрыл спиной Килан.

Гаррус поднял глаза на возвышающего перед ним Кьера. Килан помялся немного, не зная, как начать разговор, а затем неожиданно для себя и окружающих выдал:

– А у тебя нос дергается.

Гаррус ошеломленно приоткрыл рот, Найлус захохотал. Два других турианца со странным выражением на лицах уставились на Гарруса, наслаждаясь его ошарашенным видом.

Джейн мысленно взвыла. Килану плохо удавалось общение с посторонними, обычно он предпочитал держаться в тени друзей. И теперь это могло сыграть с ним злую шутку – пытаясь наладить отношения с Гаррусом, он откинул все наносное, сразу показывая себя настоящего. Вот только вряд ли кто-то, кроме них, знает, что так Килан показывает собственную симпатию, а не издевается или пытается унизить. Гаррус мог обидеться или обидеть в ответ. И каковы у всего этого могут быть последствия, страшно представить. Она бросила панический взгляд на Райджела, но тот уже ушел далеко вперед, и повернулась к Найлусу. Чувствовать себя беспомощной ей доводилось редко, но Джейн многое бы отдала, чтобы стереть это виноватое выражение с лица брата, понявшего, что он сморозил. Найлус, отсмеявшись, махнул ей рукой, успокаивая, и подошел ближе. Обняв Гарруса и Килана за плечи, он урчаще заметил:

– Гаррус, отомри, не надо бить Килану в морду сейчас. Потом вызовешь его на спарринг. Ты чего тут вообще забыл?

Гаррус оживился. Такая демонстрация дружеского расположения со стороны Найлуса его успокоила. Раз защищает этого человека, значит, тот этого достоин. Он попрощался с турианцами-коллегами и поспешил за скрывшимися в коридоре Райджелом и Мишель.

– Надо поговорить с доктором. На Цитадели видели гета.

– С каких пор ты расследуешь подобные вещи? – Найлус подтолкнул Килана вперед, заставляя того идти рядом с Гаррусом, а сам замыкал их компанию. Они догнали Джейн и Райджела. Доктор нервно покосилась на Килана, но увидев Гарруса, расцвела бледной улыбкой.

– С тех самых, с которых остаются трупы.

– Гет на кого-то напал? – осторожно полюбопытствовал Килан. Гаррус покосился на него, подумал немного, перевел взгляд на прислушивающихся Джейн и Райджела, на Найлуса, и все-таки ответил:

– Не он. На него. Двое кварианцев. Свинтили башку и забрали блок данных. Потом за ними пришел наемник. Одного убил, вторую, судя по всему девушку, ранил. Она оказалась в этой клинике. Я договорился с врачом о встрече, – он говорил не очень громко, чтобы идущая впереди женщина не могла разобрать подробностей. И сумбурно закончил: – Она может знать что-то, что поможет установить, куда кварианка отправилась дальше и что вообще ей нужно.

– А тут тебя уже поджидали. Интересно, – ровно заметил Найлус. Гаррус флегматично пожал плечами. Ему не привыкать.

Кабинет, куда их привела Мишель, оказался маленьким и тесным. Всей толпой они с трудом туда поместились. И если доктору, Джейн, Райджелу и Гаррусу удалось устроиться с относительным комфортом на маленьких стульях, установленных друг к дружке впритык, то массивным Килану и Найлусу пришлось стоять. Спектр в тяжелой броне остался около дверей, а Килан протиснулся к панорамному окну.

Мишель сложила руки на коленях, преданно заглядывая в глаза Гаррусу. Тот немного нервно повел головой от такого внимания, но вопросы его звучали спокойно и даже холодно.

– Доктор Мишель, вы знаете, на кого работали эти наемники?

– Д-да, – женщина слегка запиналась. – На Фиста.

– Почему они напали на вас?

– Х-хотели заставить меня замолчать, чтобы я не сказала в-вам о кварианке. И если удастся, уб-брать мешающего следователя.

– Кварианка приходила к вам?

– Н–несколько дней назад. Пробралась как-то в кабинет б-без записи. У меня как раз был клиент, в-волус.

– Зачем? – многое Гаррус уже знал, но для полноты картины не хватало некоторых деталей.

– Она была ранена, в нее стреляли. Я не могла отказать ей в помощи, – Мишель очень хотела помочь спасшему ее следователю. Она почти успокоилась и теперь сосредоточенно вспоминала подробности. – Волусу удалось ее разговорить. Оказалось, что у нее есть какая-то очень важная информация, ее преследуют, и куда податься, она не знает. Волус рассказал ей о Теневом Посреднике. Что если информация действительно важная, он щедро заплатит, и на эти средства кварианка сможет покинуть станцию в любом направлении.

Гаррус подался вперед.

– Вам известно, к какому агенту она отправилась?

Доктор нервно сплела пальцы и почти прошептала:

– Когда волус ушел, я посоветовала ей обратиться к Фисту.

Найлус и Гаррус переглянулись. Гаррус встал, собираясь покинуть кабинет, но Найлус задал еще один вопрос:

– Наемники Фиста. Как они узнали, что Гаррус будет здесь?

Мишель неловко отвела взгляд.

– Я связалась с Фистом и сообщила, что отправила к нему кварианку и ею интересуется СБЦ. А Фист прислал своих людей, – она порывисто вскочила и схватила Гарруса за руки. – Гаррус, вы спасли мне жизнь! Скажите, я могу вас как-то отблагодарить?

– _Бери меня, я вся твоя,_ – хмуро прокомментировал Килан.

– _Только вслух такого не скажи, а то Гаррус еще не поймет,_ – предупредила Джейн. Килан обиженно на нее посмотрел, а Райджел с трудом сдержал улыбку:

– _Нет уж, пусть заранее привыкает._

Гаррус ловко высвободился и попятился назад.

– Доктор Мишель, мне достаточно ваших ответов. Я рад, что вы не пострадали, – и попытался выскочить в коридор, но наткнулся на Крайка. Тот насмешливо раздвинул мандибулы, немного снисходительно поглядывая на возмущенного сородича. Гаррус раздраженно рыкнул.

– _Идеальный момент наладить отношения: если Килан ее подержит, то Гаррус успеет сбежать. А он же благодарный…_ – Райджел весело поделился идеей Найлуса, вызывая у Джейн улыбку и возмущенный взгляд у Килана.

Мишель шагнула вслед за следователем, но в этот миг Джейн и Райджел поднялись со своих мест, загораживая его своими фигурами. Она попыталась протиснуться мимо них.

– Вы позволите? – тихий вопрос, заданный глубоким низким голосом со спины, заставил ее вздрогнуть. Она оглянулась, уперлась взглядом в грудь подошедшего Кьера и испуганно присела обратно. Райджел попытался смягчить впечатление и вежливо попрощался. Найлус наконец-то вышел, Гаррус выскочил вслед за ним, а затем на выход неторопливо последовали альтеры, оставив растерянную женщину в кабинете.


	5. Глава 4

Клинику они покидали не через главный ход. Гаррус, не желая лишний раз привлекать к себе внимание, вывел их по какой-то боковой лестнице. Уже на улице он замер на несколько долгих минут, впав в глубокую задумчивость. Ему никто не мешал: Найлус отошел в сторону и разговаривал с кем-то через инструментрон, Райджел с любопытством осматривался, Килан размышлял обо всем произошедшем, с непривычным для себя смятением изучая серьезного следователя. Джейн встала рядом, скептически хмыкнула и толкнула его плечом, привлекая внимание. На вопросительный взгляд невозмутимо указала подбородком в сторону Гарруса и требовательно приподняла бровь. Килан едва заметно покачал головой.

– _Почему?_

Что на это ответить, он не знал. Как вообще объяснить весь тот поток эмоций, что сейчас бурлил внутри? Оставалось только беспомощно пожать плечами и получить ободряющий хлопок по спине от подошедшего Райджела.

Жилые сектора значительно отличались от Президиума. Громадные высотные здания, хаос транспортных потоков, утопающих в многочисленных огнях аэрокаров. Темное небо с россыпью огоньков от таких же зданий на противоположных лепестках станции, на горизонте серым туманным пятном просматривалось кольцо Президиума. В жилых секторах смены дня и ночи не было, мрак разгонялся светом от многочисленных фонарей, реклам и круглосуточно работающих магазинов, клубов и баров. Надо отдать должное, станция производила впечатление. На ее улочках можно было снимать столь любимые Дженкинсом сериалы – дух этого места идеально вписывался в искусственный антураж придуманных историй. Мерцающее неровное освещение создавало собственную иллюзию дневного света. И среди этого сверкающего многообразия огромное число разумных, спешащих по своим делам, выглядело как мельтешащий сонм нереальных видений. Ни о каком соблюдении гармонии во внешнем виде здесь говорить не приходилось. Медперсонал клиники в одинаково белой униформе да привычный уже патруль СБЦ в сдержанной черно-синей броне – единственные островки стабильности на улицах этого космического мегаполиса. В остальном же чего тут только не было! Военная форма различных кроев и видов, вечерние платья и официальные костюмы, невообразимые хламиды, затертые до дыр, практичные комбинезоны или легкомысленные наряды местной подростковой прослойки.

– Гаррус, ты собирался поговорить с моими подопечными? – Найлус отключил инструментрон и застыл напротив все больше мрачнеющего следователя, вырвав того из раздумий.

Гаррус серьезно на него посмотрел и медленно кивнул.

– Да, я хотел узнать подробности о нападении гетов на Иден Прайм. Но не сейчас, – он, извиняясь, склонил голову набок и перевел взгляд на альтеров. – Шепард, отложим наш разговор. Я сообщу, как освобожусь. Не покидайте станцию. Если потребуется, я направлю соответствующий запрос в секретариат Альянса.

Сухой, отстраненный тон. Похоже, Гаррус вспомнил, что он следователь, а остальные – вызванные им свидетели. Одни из многих, такие же, как доктор Мишель. Крайк недовольно заворчал:

– Собрался навестить Фиста?

– Кварианка – единственная ниточка к гету и наемнику, который за ними охотился. К сожалению, последнего я допросить не успел, – одна мандибула на его лице дернулась, как будто турианец попытался ощериться, но в последний миг передумал.

– Почему не успел-то?

– Скоропостижно скончался, – пояснил Гаррус, пожимая плечами, а затем торопливо вскинул руки: – Это не я! Кварианка сожгла его заживо вместе с трупом своего дружка в печи для отходов.

– _Вот так и сгорают на работе…_ – предпочитающий выражать свои мысли отнюдь не вслух Килан не мог оставить подобное без комментариев. Джейн с трудом подавила улыбку.

– Какая милая девочка, – одобрительно заметил Найлус. – Меня вызвал к себе Спаратус, я должен идти, – он вытянул руку и с силой толкнул Гарруса в плечо. – Один к Фисту не суйся. Он-то, может, и человек, вот только работают на него не только люди и батарианцы. Кроганы там тоже мелькают.

– Кстати, да. В СБЦ задержали здорового крогана, который грозился убить как раз некоего Фиста, – негромко проговорил Райджел, вспомнив спорщиков в холле Академии. Гаррус вопросительно на него посмотрел:

– Рекс?

– Да, кажется, его так назвали.

– Мастер войны, – субгармоники низко завибрировали от досады. – Придется поторопиться. Его там, конечно, продержат долго, но в итоге все равно отпустят. И если он успеет раньше, спрашивать мне уже будет некого.

Найлус не сводил со следователя пристального взгляда, и Гаррус обреченно простонал:

– Что ты предлагаешь? – он тоже знал эту противную особенность Спектра: если тот что-то вбил себе в голову, с ним проще согласиться.

– Возьмешь их с сбой, – Найлус довольно заурчал, он крайне плохо относился к чужим возражениям. – Неизвестно, куда эта кварианка угодила. Мешать не будут, зато могут быть полезны.

Гаррус озадаченно посмотрел на стоящих рядом десантников, но ничего возразить не успел. Джейн встала рядом и повторила его движение, точно так же склонив голову.

– А по дороге мы ответим на все твои вопросы.

– Шепард…

Она взмахом руки прервала его.

– Я Джейн. Это Райджел, – указала на расслабленного Иствуда, а затем ухватила застывшего рядом Кьера и подтащила его еще ближе. – А это Килан. Пожалуйста, обращайся к нам по именам. И мы действительно хотим помочь.

Райджел бросил быстрый взгляд на молчащего друга, тот явно опасался снова сказать что-нибудь не то, и мягко прервал зарождающийся спор.

– Чем дольше мы будем выяснять, кто и куда должен идти, тем меньше у нас шансов отыскать эту кварианку живой.

Гаррус насмешливо хмыкнул и с иронией протянул:

– Теперь понятно, почему вы бродите в компании Найлуса. Как вы там говорите? – он склонил голову набок и чуть прищурился. – Родные души? Нет, родственные.

Джейн вскинула брови. Ее не столько удивило знакомое выражение из уст турианца, сколько его оценка. Видимо, что-то она все-таки упускала. Что-то очевидное и для Гарруса, и для ухмыляющегося Найлуса.

Следователь глубоко вздохнул, сдаваясь.

– Хорошо. Но оружие использовать только для самообороны!

– Рад, что вы поладили, – довольно заявил Найлус, а затем снова стал серьезным. – Джейн, таскайтесь за Гаррусом столько, сколько потребуется. Ваша цель сейчас – быть занятыми на как можно более долгий срок. Пока вы с ним, ни Удина, ни Андерсон, ни кто-то еще не выдернут вас со станции.

Альтеры переглянулись и недоуменно уставились на Найлуса. Он верно истолковал их взгляды.

– Альянс требует компенсации за Иден Прайм. Посол отозвал свое ходатайство на тебя, Джейн. Видимо, ваше командование посчитало, что добиться после заседания зачисления человека в ряды Спецкорпуса невозможно, и лучше сосредоточиться на иных целях. Андерсону поступил новый приказ. Скорее всего, вас перекинут в другую часть Галактики, – Найлус повернул голову к Гаррусу. – Мне необходимо немного времени. Я постараюсь закончить быстро. Но хотя бы несколько часов можешь обеспечить?

Гаррус чуть прищурился, что-то мысленно прикидывая, а затем произнес:

– До утра. И ты будешь мне должен.

– Сочтемся! – Найлус махнул рукой, прощаясь.

Они в молчании смотрели, как Спектр запрыгивает в свой кар и улетает.

– _У него остались наши кители,_ – вспомнила Джейн, наблюдая, как хищный черно-бордовый силуэт теряется в транспортном потоке.

– _Потом заберем,_ – флегматично отозвался Райджел и добавил: – _Влом догонять._

Гаррус еще раз вздохнул, искоса глянул на десантников и неожиданно весело заявил:

– Ну что, готовы познакомиться с работой следователя?

– Давай. А потом хоть трава не расти! – предвкушающе заявил Килан. Не склонный к долгим переживаниям, он отбросил сомнения, решив плыть по течению. Гаррус озадаченно подвигал носом и неуверенно повторил:

– Трава? Мой переводчик как-то странно интерпретировал эту фразу. Я не понял значения.

Обязательные универсальные переводчики, вживленные непосредственно в тела всех разумных, вынужденных колесить по космическому пространству, постоянно обновляли языковые пакеты. Это позволяло общаться практически с любой известной расой Млечного Пути. Но дословный перевод идиом, некорректное разъяснение сленга и весьма приблизительное преобразование различных диалектов нередко создавали довольно ощутимые препятствия во взаимопонимании. И хотя без этих крайне полезных устройств все равно не обойтись – расы слишком отличались друг от друга, и порой воспроизвести чужую речь было попросту невозможно, – в деловой среде считалось хорошим тоном дополнительно к переводчику самостоятельно понимать оппонента хотя бы в общих чертах. К сожалению, в их отряде никто не владел языком Иерархии: до недавнего времени они вообще не сталкивались с турианцами, хотя и стремились собрать о них всю доступную информацию. Как и об азари. Ни Гаррус, ни Найлус тоже не знали человеческих наречий.

Килан скупо улыбнулся.

– Так говорят, когда последствия неважны.

Гаррус серьезно кивнул, запоминая, и направился к выходу с территории клинического комплекса.

– Нам на стоянку? – уточнила Джейн, пристроившись рядом с ним. Килан и Райджел шли на шаг позади.

– Нет, так дойдем, тут недалеко. Через воздушные трассы получится дольше, облетать надо.

И он повел их. Куда-то. По задворкам и закоулкам станции, темным коридорами и заброшенными туннелям. Никто из альтеров даже при всей своей выдающейся памяти не смог бы сходу повторить маршрут. Они сбегали по медленно движущимся траволаторам куда-то глубоко вниз и поднимались еще более медленными лифтами.

– Ка́ром точно было бы дольше? – осторожно поинтересовалась Джейн.

– Точно, – ответ звучал слишком уверенно, чтобы усомниться в его правоте.

Их забег сопровождался огромным количеством вопросов – Гаррус ухватился за предложение Джейн рассказать о событиях на Иден Прайм и въедливо докапывался до каждой заинтересовавшей его мелочи. Казалось, они просто беседуют, перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами. Но чем дольше длился их разговор, тем большим уважением проникался к нему Райджел. Глаза Килана горели от азарта, а Джейн испытывала неподдельное восхищение: непоседливый турианец оказался настоящим профессионалом. За столь короткое время через наводящие вопросы и абстрактные рассуждения Гаррус вытянул из них абсолютно все, что они знали о нападении, не давая им ни единой возможности отмолчаться. Следователь быстро оценил их отношение к себе, безошибочно вычислил самого уязвимого в цепочке и обращался, казалось, лично к нему. Он склонял голову вбок и просительно смотрел невероятно голубыми глазами. Килан молча бесился, скрежетал зубами, но ничего не мог поделать. На каждую попытку уйти от ответа турианец показательно обижался, душераздирающе вздыхал и обреченно опускал плечи, тем самым пробуждая в Кьере глухую ярость на самого себя. Благо, Гаррус не представлял, какую реакцию провоцирует своими действиями, результат ему был важнее: Килан в подробностях расписал вызванные артефактом видения, Джейн изложила суть операции и описала гетов, Райджел рассказал о ранении Найлуса. Незаметно для себя альтеры выложили слишком многое.

Наконец, они вышли на оживленную улицу, и Гаррус замолчал. Импровизированный спонтанный допрос прервался. Джейн тряхнула головой, ошалело хлопая глазами.

– _С ума сойти. Мы едва знакомы, а он уже вьет из нас веревки. И это он еще даже не подозревает о связи…_

– _Нам очень повезло, что он не спросил, как именно выжил Найлус,_ – Райджел мысленно вздохнул. Они, конечно, и сами хотели ему многое рассказать. Но не все! Хорошо, что еще на корабле было принято решение молчать о Сарене. Кто же знал, что им попадется следователь, настолько хорошо чувствующий своих собеседников? Дотошный и внимательный, он непринужденно пользовался любым выявленным преимуществом, выстраивая диалог таким образом, чтобы оппонент вспоминал все новые и новые подробности. – _Будь у него хоть намек, что подобное возможно…_

Гаррус неожиданно бросил на них острый пытливый взгляд. Джейн растерянно посмотрела на него и сглотнула. Он же не мог понять, что они общаются мысленно! Ведь не мог же? Килан довольно оскалился. Несмотря на крайне неприятное ощущение, будто его только что изрядно выпотрошили, он искренне наслаждался происходящим. Такой союзник был бы очень ценным приобретением.

Они свернули к сверкающему яркой иллюминацией клубу.

– Нам сюда? – засомневался Килан, брезгливо рассматривая толпящийся у входа разномастный народ. Кто-то спорил, кто-то ругался. Бледный до синевы юноша расставался с остатками ужина недалеко от толпы. Его поддерживал нервный саларианец, что-то просительно втолковывающий замершему рядом злому батарианцу. Стайка совсем молоденьких азари со смешками обогнула эту живописную компанию и скрылась в недрах бара.

– Именно, – Гаррус с интересом покосился на хмурого десантника. – «Логово Коры». Здесь всем заправляет Фист, – он уверенно распахнул двери и вошел.

На них обрушилась фантасмагория звука и света. Гулко бухали басы, многочисленные посетители танцевали, пили и пытались перекричать музыку, глазея на извивающихся в центре на высоком помосте изящных полуголых азари. Килан поморщился, снова почувствовав терпкий непривычный аромат. Цитадель начала его раздражать. Никогда ранее он не испытывал столько неудобств из-за окружающих его запахов. Странно только, что ни Джейн, ни Райджел ничего не чуяли, это наводило на мысли и вызывало беспокойство. Друзья посматривали на него с тревогой, ощущая его нервозность. Он успокаивающе отмахнулся и поспешил догнать следователя. Гаррус целеустремленно рассекал толпу, продвигаясь к служебному входу в задней части клуба.

– _Кажется, здесь должен быть тот, о ком говорил посол,_ – Райджел озирался по сторонам, пытаясь выцепить взглядом осведомителя Альянса.

– _Хочешь с ним встретиться?_ – Джейн удивилась, они вроде не собирались к нему обращаться.

– _Информация лишней не будет,_ – Райджел признал тщетность своих поисков. Найти в постоянно движущейся толпе того, о чьей внешности не имеешь ни малейшего представления, практически невозможно. – Гаррус, ты не знаешь человека по имени Харкин?

Гаррус затормозил и подозрительно сузил глаза.

– Знаю. Его уволили из СБЦ.

Райджел легко улыбнулся и спокойно пояснил:

– Нам уже сказали. Но хотелось бы лично его увидеть и поговорить. Он должен быть где-то здесь.

Гаррус передернул плечами и закрутил головой, сканируя визором развлекающийся народ.

– Мерзкая личность. Хорошо, что директору удалось от него избавиться. Вот он.

Человек, на которого указал Гаррус, развалился на стуле в небольшом закутке и лениво потягивал какой-то напиток. Еще две бутылки стояли на маленьком столике перед ним.

– Ты хорошо его знаешь?

– Его все в СБЦ знают. Он придумывал оправдания на любые замечания или претензии, а на каждую попытку директора вызвать к себе отговаривался целой кучей болезней. Удивительно, как ваша раса до сих пор не вымерла, имея столь слабое здоровье, – ворчание Гарруса легко вплеталось в окружающую какофонию, растворяясь в ней, так что вычленить слова можно было, только стоя совсем рядом.

– _Вы же обойдетесь без меня?_

Джейн кивнула, и Райджел исчез в толпе.

Гаррус недовольно мотнул головой, но продолжил движение, остановившись только у неприметной двери позади зала, рядом с которой застыл здоровенный кроган.

– Вакариан, – прогудел охранник, легко перекрывая громкую музыку. – Куда собрался?

– К Фисту, – следователь сунул ему в морду карточку с эмблемой СБЦ. – И ты нас пропустишь.

Кроган недовольно фыркнул.

– Твои спутники останутся здесь.

– Нет, они пройдут со мной, – турианец немигающе смотрел прямо в злые глаза охранника, полностью уверенный в своем праве. Кроган снова заворчал, окинул их компанию оценивающим взглядом, пробежался по вооружению и сдвинулся в сторону.

– Только без глупостей.

За дверью тянулся узкий и темный коридор, разветвляющийся на несколько других, широких или еще более узких. Некоторые из них были ярко освещены, другие же утопали в сумраке. Гаррус свернул к небольшой лестнице, которая упиралась в тяжелые армированные двери. Джейн чувствовала за ними присутствие живого существа. И этот кто-то определенно был тем еще параноиком. Их тут точно не ждали – замок предупреждающе подсвечивался красным. Килан обошел замешкавшегося турианца и с силой застучал ногой по створкам. Тяжелые ботинки на толстой подошве при каждом ударе о преграду создавали оглушительный грохот. Замок тонко пиликнул и сменил цвет на зеленый.

Внутри оказался просторный кабинет. Основная обстановка смещена с середины в дальнюю часть помещения: широкий рабочий стол, две низкие тумбы по бокам и металлический сейф за спиной. Все это располагалось на небольшом возвышении, благодаря чему человек, сидевший за столом, смотрел на вошедших сверху вниз.

– Офицер Вакариан? – лениво протянул владелец кабинета. – Чем обязан?

Кряжистая фигура, экипировка, имитирующая броню, слишком легкая, чтобы представлять серьезную защиту от стрелкового оружия, но достаточно плотная, чтобы смягчить физическое воздействие. Широкое лицо, презрительно сжатые губы. Модная стрижка с тщательно выбритыми затылком и висками и торчащими на макушке короткими ровными волосами завершала образ. Создавалось впечатление, что он не особо обеспокоен их вторжением, но маленькие бегающие глаза выдавали его напряжение.

Гаррус спокойно вошел, поднялся на помост, обогнул стол и остановился рядом с подскочившим человеком.

– У меня к тебе мно-о-ого вопросов, – на длинной «о» субгармоники отчетливо завибрировали, вызывая у Фиста неприятную дрожь. Он нервно поежился и попытался выдавить из себя вежливую улыбку.

– Я всегда готов сотрудничать с СБЦ.

– Тогда ты, конечно же, расскажешь, чего хотела и куда направилась кварианка, которую к тебе послала доктор Мишель, – Гаррус оперся о краешек стола и сложил руки на груди. Фист удивленно округлил глаза, покосившись на вольготно развалившуюся в его кресле Джейн.

– Кварианка? Не представляю, о чем речь. Я даже не знаю, как они выглядят! К сожалению, в этом вопросе я ничем не могу помочь СБЦ, – в его голосе ощутимо слышалось сожаление. Не знай они правду, безусловно, поверили бы в эту показную искренность.

– Ты уверен в своем ответе? – Гаррус глухо рыкнул, понимая, что они только теряют время, но давая человеку последний шанс.

– Абсолютно, – Фист уверенно закивал. – Ко мне много кто приходит. Может быть, среди них и была кварианка, не могу поручиться, – он развел руки в стороны и слегка пожал плечами. – Я же их никогда не видел!

Гаррус глубокомысленно посмотрел на потолок, перевел взгляд на хозяина клуба, а затем молниеносно выхватил пистолет с захватов и выстрелил. Фист пронзительно закричал, упал на пол, вцепившись в простреленную ногу. Гаррус участливо склонился над ним.

– Ну что, память так и не заработала?

– Ублюдок, – прохрипел Фист, пытаясь зажать рану. Кровь обильно заливала светлое покрытие, создавая некрасивые темные потеки. – Помоги мне, я же умру!

Не добившись понимания у замершего над ним следователя, он посмотрел на красноволосую женщину, с вежливым безразличием наблюдающую за их разговором. Она слегка поморщилась, но, порывшись в универсальном армейском подсумке на поясе, достала и кинула ему капсулу с панацелином. Фист дернулся, поймал ее и вдавил в пулевое отверстие в броне, застонав от боли.

Гаррус толкнул его пистолетом в плечо.

– Я все еще жду.

Фист снова застонал и процедил сквозь зубы:

– Ты следователь, ты не можешь так поступать!

Гаррус склонил голову набок и будто бы задумчиво протянул:

– Когда меня пытаются убить, я становлюсь немного нервным. Наемников в клинику послал именно ты.

Голубые глаза смотрели на человека с холодной расчетливостью. Фист поежился и прохрипел:

– Кварианка действительно приходила. Но сейчас ее здесь нет. Я не знаю, где она. Я говорю правду! – он вскинул руку вверх, пытаясь ухватиться за крышку стола, но его запястье сдавила чужая ладонь. Фист испуганно вскинул голову и наконец-то рассмотрел третьего посетителя. Здоровенный мужчина молча присел рядом с ним на корточки и перехватил его руку. Встретившись с равнодушными темными глазами, Фист задрожал.

Гаррус заинтересованно заглянул под стол.

– Ух ты, вызвать охрану хотел? – он поднес инструментрон к плоской кнопке в центре стола. – Ошибся. Что там у тебя?

Килан сдавил запястье сильнее, вынуждая Фиста зашипеть сквозь зубы.

– Охранные турели.

– Это незаконно, – недовольно заметил Гаррус, выпрямился и ударил по столу, разламывая крышку вместе с кнопкой на части. – Больше ничего не вспомнил? Нет? – он обернулся к лежащему человеку и направил на него пистолет. – У тебя целы еще три конечности, а у нас достаточный запас панацелина. Так что не дергайся, ты не умрешь. Не сейчас.

Фист попытался вырвать руку из стального захвата, и ему это неожиданно удалось. Он опасался вновь встретиться с глазами здоровяка за спиной, вместо этого покосился на закинувшую ногу на ногу женщину, перевел взгляд на турианца, тяжело сглотнул и заговорил:

– Я не знаю, где сейчас кварианка. Но могу сказать, где ее найти. Она пришла сюда, желая продать информацию Теневому Посреднику, но не захотела сделки через агента. Потребовала личной с ним встречи, – он снова покосился на прислушивающуюся женщину. – Никто не встречался с Теневым Посредником. Никогда. Но кварианка этого не знала. Я предложил ей устроить эту встречу.

– И? – Гаррус слегка качнул пистолетом. Фист торопливо продолжил:

– В определенном месте ее будут ждать наемники Якобуса.

– Кто это?

– Турианец. Есть информация, что он работает на Спектра Совета. Сарена Артериуса, кажется, – Фист тщательно выговорил имя. – Якобус прибыл на Цитадель, охотясь за кварианкой. Он приходил ко мне за информацией о ней. Я пообещал сообщить ему, если узнаю что-нибудь.

Джейн подалась вперед, прищурив глаза, и негромко спросила:

– Почему ты связался с его подручными, а не с ним самим?

– Я пытался, но Якобус не отвечает.

Гаррус медленно кивнул, похоже, Фист говорил о сожженном в печи наемнике.

– Теневой Посредник спекулирует информацией, а не устраивает ликвидацию цели. Что изменилось?

Фист поморщился от боли в простреленной ноге.

– Эта была моя сделка! Я рассчитывал, что кварианка продаст информацию именно мне. Но раз не вышло, то почему бы не получить свое другим путем…

Гаррус снова кивнул.

– Поэтому на тебя охотится Рекс. Похоже, Посредник прознал про твои делишки от его имени за его же спиной.

Фист дернулся и скривился. Гаррус резко нагнулся, ухватил человека за ворот и приподнял над полом.

– Где назначена встреча?

Фист мерзко ухмыльнулся и с вызовом ответил:

– Здесь недалеко, в жилых секторах. Переулок за рынками. Прямо сейчас.

Гаррус с силой швырнул его на пол, развернулся и поспешил на выход. Джейн подскочила следом за ним. Фист захрипел от удара и зло выплюнул в спину уходящему турианцу:

– Ты еще пожалеешь, Вакариан. Почаще оглядывайся назад…

Фраза оборвалась характерным хрустом. Гаррус и Джейн остановились перед дверью и обернулись.

– Я такой неловкий… – тихо протянул Килан, медленно поднимаясь и с опаской поглядывая на следователя. У его ног лежал Фист со свернутой шеей. Джейн покачала головой, Гаррус прищурился и подвигал носом. – Я же говорил, что у него нос дергается! – Килан торжествующе глянул на Джейн. Гаррус озадаченно хлопнул глазами, затем молча пожал плечами, развернулся и скрылся за дверью.

В клубе по-прежнему грохотала музыка, а посетители все также хаотично перемещались по танцполу. Гаррус хлопнул хмурого охранника по широкой спине, и когда тот повернул в их сторону голову, хрипло буркнул:

– Приберитесь там, – он указал пистолетом назад, потом спохватился и сунул оружие обратно на захваты. Кроган с интересом проследил за его действиями, удивленно и с долей одобрения хмыкнул и сдвинулся, пропуская в зал.

У самого выхода из толпы выскользнул Райджел и пристроился в хвосте, Гаррус покосился на него, но ничего не сказал.

– _Куда спешим?_

– _За кварианкой. Похоже, ее сейчас где-то будут убивать._

Райджел удивленно вскинул брови:

– _Талантливая девочка. Из одной передряги в другую. Еще что-нибудь интересное?_ – Найлус и Гаррус почему-то были уверены, что кварианка очень молода, и он принял их уверенность как непреложный факт.

– _Кроме того, что Килан свернул шею Фисту? Нет, сплошная обыденность,_ – Джейн насмешливо стрельнула глазами на их третьего молчаливого спутника.

– _Причина?_ – Райджел тоже отметил его мрачное настроение.

– _Угрожал Гаррусу,_ – кратко и емко. Райджел понимающе кивнул. Действительно, больше тут добавить нечего.

Они покинули клуб и снова петляли по каким-то маленьким темным улочкам. Как следователь тут ориентировался, оставалось загадкой – переулки и проходы переплетались слишком тесно и хаотично. Маленькие, тесные и грязные сменялись широкими и поражающими своей чистотой. Часть из них была завалена разнообразным хламом, в котором копошились непонятные насекомоподобные существа. Килан хмуро выискивал их взглядом – эти создания были слишком странны, но на них почему-то никто не реагировал. Даже Гаррус, сканирующий своим визором чуть ли не каждую тень, игнорировал их присутствие.

– _Поговорил с Харкином?_ – Джейн задержала шаг, поравнявшись с Райджелом.

– _Поговорил. Вы не поверите. Харкин сказал, что двадцать лет назад Андерсон был Спектром, но его поперли из Спецкорпуса._

Джейн споткнулась, а Килан ошеломленно обернулся.

– _Кто? Этот насквозь правильный зануда?_ – он не слишком любил капитана и совершенно этого не скрывал.

Райджел пожал плечами.

– _Сделаем скидку на неточность полученной информации. Будь Андерсон действительно Спектром, об этом бы раструбили на всю Галактику. Но что-то определенно нечисто. И все упоминания ведут именно к событиям двадцатилетней давности. Надо будет потрясти Найлуса, может, он знает…_

– Я вас еще и ждать должен? – Гаррус сильно ушел вперед и теперь возмущенно ворчал, заметив, что десантники отстали. Каждая секунда была на счету, и потому нагнавших его альтеров встретил крайне недовольный взгляд. Следователь снова раздраженно заворчал и сорвался с места, ускоряясь.

Теперь они следовали за ним молча, оставив все разговоры на потом. В какой-то момент Джейн ощутила, что цель близка.

– _Четверо._

Килан единым движением выхватил ножи. Одновременно с ним Гаррус сорвал пистолет с захватов и снизил скорость, постепенно перейдя на шаг, а затем и вовсе начал красться. Ему удавалось даже в броне двигаться совершенно бесшумно. Джейн и Райджел достали собственное оружие.

Из ближайшего переулка донеслись голоса. Гаррус остановился, быстро осмотрелся и скрылся за ближайшей кучей сваленной арматуры.

– Где Теневой Посредник? Где Фист? – звонкий механически искаженный голос дрожал и слегка срывался. Его обладательница хорохорилась и пыталась говорить уверенно, но паника прорывалась в высоких нотах. Похоже, разговор подходил к завершающей стадии.

Райджел и Килан пристроились с другой стороны кучи. Джейн метнулась к Гаррусу, осторожно присела, переместившись ему под ноги. Турианец покосился на нее, но слегка сдвинулся, позволяя удобнее устроиться и выглянуть.

Темная маленькая улочка неровно освещалась вспомогательными красноватыми лампами, оставляя густые искаженные тени. Два наемника сбоку в расслабленных позах поигрывали оружием. Джейн указала на себя, а затем на самого крайнего, Гаррус кивнул, вскидывая пистолет. В самом центре замерла изящная миниатюрная фигурка в идеально подогнанном закрытом скафандре. Кварианка. Напротив нее возвышался турианец в броне странной модификации. Он протянул руку и погладил по вытянутому шлему свою невольную собеседницу, ощерившись в мерзкой ухмылке.

– Сейчас будут. Покажи свой товар для начала.

Кварианка отшатнулась, ударив по чужой конечности.

– Так не пойдет. Сделка отменяется!

Она резко отпрыгнула в сторону. В тот же миг Райджел создал два прозрачных барьера – один прямо перед собой, а другой между кварианкой и главарем, заставив последнего отшатнуться. Гаррус и Джейн слаженно выстрелили. Двое наемников рухнули на грязный пол, не успев понять, откуда пришла опасность. Главарь быстро оценил ситуацию и нырнул под мерцающую пленку щита к вжавшейся в стену кварианке, выхватывая из-за спины дробовик и стреляя в хорошо видного Райджела. Барьер перед ним поглотил урон и стал мутным. Гаррус едва слышно выругался и отступил обратно в тень от торчащих блоков арматуры. Второй щит защищал жертву от случайного ранения, но теперь и противнику обеспечивал такое же укрытие.

– _Приготовься,_ – Райджел активировал инструментрон – скорее для кварианки, которая могла заметить ненужное, – и протянул к наемнику канал, вызывая отток энергии у противника. Главарь замедлился, покрываясь белесым ореолом инея. Он потянулся к собственному омни-инструменту, пытаясь скинуть с себя заморозку, но Килан не дал ему этой возможности. Сорвавшись с места, он мгновенно разогнался и сшиб турианца с ног. Тот попытался откатиться, но усиленный темной энергией нож с огромной силой пробил броню, пригвождая противника к земле. Килан ударил с другой стороны окутанной фиолетовыми разрядами рукой в голову. Лицевые пластины смялись, окрасились темно-синей кровью. Наемник выгнулся и обмяк.

Кварианка судорожно всхлипнула и сползла по стенке, щит замерцал и погас. Гаррус вышел из тени, подошел к лежащим у стены трупам, проверил каждого и вернулся к застывшему перед бесчувственным наемником Килану. Хмуро осмотрел обоих и мрачно буркнул:

– Помоги мне.

Килан ухмыльнулся уголком рта, ухватил главаря за ворот брони и оттащил безвольное тело в сторону, подальше от взора нервной кварианки. Гаррус двинулся за ним, а Райджел встал так, чтобы она даже случайно не увидела происходящего.

Джейн присела перед ней на корточки и представилась:

– Коммандер Шепард, ВКС Альянса. Вас не ранили?

Кварианка фыркнула и аккуратно поднялась.

– Я могу и сама о себе позаботиться. Но за помощь спасибо, – световой индикатор на вокодере скафандра мигал в такт словам. – Меня зовут Тали. Тали’Зора нар Райя.

Сзади раздался приглушенный вскрик и глухой стук. Кварианка попыталась заглянуть за спину Райджела, но Джейн выпрямилась, дополнительно перекрывая обзор.

– Фист подставил меня. Я предполагала, что ему не следует доверять… – Тали горестно покачала головой.

– Мне необходимо задать вам несколько вопросов, – мягкий вкрадчивый голос с урчащими нотками прервал ее. С боков из сумрака вынырнули две фигуры, одна из них вышла вперед, превратившись в турианца в черно-синей броне. – Следователь СБЦ, Гаррус Вакариан.

Кварианка судорожно вздохнула и тут же поникла, растеряв всю браваду, нервно сжала пальцы.

– Офицер, я… я…

Гаррус вздохнул:

– У вас нет документов. Как вы вообще прошли досмотр?

Тали заозиралась по сторонам, сплетая из пальцев странные фигуры.

– Я… я… на меня напали… и вот… – речь становилась все бессвязнее и тише.

Гаррус снова вздохнул и тряхнул головой.

– Здесь не самое удачное место для разговоров. Давайте-ка сменим дислокацию. Не пытайтесь сбежать.

Кварианка уныло кивнула. Следователь активировал инструментрон, вызывая из СБЦ вспомогательный отряд, – оставлять трупы прямо на улице было нельзя. Килан замер за спинами товарищей, контролируя свободные проходы переулка. Джейн отвлеклась от растерянной девушки и вопросительно на него посмотрела:

– _Наемник сказал что-нибудь?_

– _Сказал,_ – Килан обернулся, а затем тоскливо протянул вслух: – Есть охота…

***

Раннее утро в жилых секторах Цитадели отличалось от другого времени галактических суток лишь чуть менее оживленными улицами, чуть более свежим потоком воздуха и сменой внешней иллюминации – какие-то магазинчики закрывались, другие наоборот только начинали свою работу. Они засели в маленьком уютном ресторанчике и уже который час пытались увязать нападение гетов и неприятности кварианки в одну цепь, картина складывалась с трудом, и явно не хватало целых кусков. В Академию СБЦ Гаррус их в итоге так и не повел. Джейн удалось убедить следователя, что, несмотря на круглосуточную работу, появление их компании глубокой ночью никого не обрадует, а вот общение в неформальной обстановке гораздо более продуктивно. Так и вышло. Тали поначалу смущалась и терялась, но когда немного освоилась, охотно рассказала о том, как попала на станцию. И даже в благодарность за спасение поделилась информацией, которую собиралась продать Теневому Посреднику. Гаррус внимательно выслушал ее, а затем стал задавать вопросы. Время, обещанное Найлусу, он решил провести с толком и максимальной выгодой для себя.

Сообщение срочно явиться в Башню Совета поступило на их инструментроны одновременно. Найлус требовал отряд в полном составе на утреннем заседании. Гаррус поднялся, собираясь все-таки отвести Тали в СБЦ, но Джейн его остановила:

– Ты идешь с нами, Найлус велел явиться всем.

Гаррус недовольно заворчал, но в итоге все-таки кивнул. Джейн в который раз поразилась тому, насколько этот турианец выбивается из уже сложившегося образа целой расы. На фоне всегда спокойного и самоуверенного Найлуса он казался слишком живым и неугомонным, умудряясь выражать собственное настроение даже не субгармониками – малейшим жестом. А стычка с наемниками в клинике показала, что при желании мог становиться и невозмутимой скалой, поражающей своим терпением и непрошибаемостью. Гаррус легко шел на контакт, был общителен и со всеми предельно вежлив. На на контрасте с Найлусом разница особенно заметна. Спектр никогда не утруждал себя излишним дружелюбием к окружающим, чаще всего просто игнорируя недостойных его внимания. Тех же, кого он по тем или иным соображениям отмечал, он всячески стремился расшевелить. Разозлить заинтересовавшего его вспыльчивого и обидчивого Джокера, поддеть так похожего на него самого, но молчаливого Килана, растормошить Гарруса, склонного к самоедству, или развести на диалог слишком ленивого Райджела. Исключением была сама Джейн из-за собственного, пусть и весьма зыбкого, статуса ученицы. К своим обязанностям Найлус относился крайне серьезно. Гаррус же никого не стремился задеть намеренно, хотя порой и позволял себе иронизировать над собеседником.

Они покинули ресторанчик, в котором им удалось так удачно переждать короткую ночь, и двинулись к стоянке аэрокаров. Тали попыталась потихоньку сбежать, но Гаррус непреклонно велел ей следовать за ними. И, чтобы исключить вероятность исчезновения юркой кварианки в переплетении маленьких улочек, пропустил ее вперед. Райджел ненавязчиво пристроился рядом, и Тали пришлось смириться. Она размашисто зашагала, гордо задрав голову вверх. Джейн ожидала, что Гаррус все-таки пожалеет зашуганную девушку и отпустит ее, но он оказался тверд в своем решении.

Килан больше уделял внимание окружающему, но изредка поглядывал на их новую спутницу. Конструкция ее скафандра была нетипична. У людей разница в броне для мужчин и для женщин была не так сильно выявлена, азари носили эластичные доспехи либо броню, схожую по виду с человеческой. Кварианцы же, вынужденные почти всю свою жизнь проводить в герметичном доспехе, стали привносить в его внешний вид эстетическую привлекательность. Оставалось надеяться, что шлем Тали не улавливает тихие звуки, – разворачивающийся за спиной диалог ей бы определенно не понравился.

– Какая задница! – надо отдать должное, Килан позаботился о том, чтобы идущая впереди девушка не услышала его слов, выразив собственное восхищение шепотом. Джейн завела глаза к небу, с трудом подавив смешок. Брат был в своем репертуаре. Райджел с интересом покосился на турианца, не желая пропускать его реакцию. Гаррус на миг сбился с шага, но быстро выправился, повернул голову к Килану, чуть склоняя ее к плечу.

– Это же скафандр, – укоризненно протянул он также тихо. Килан нахмурился.

– Намекаешь, что под ним все не так радужно?

Гаррус задумался. Райджел уже откровенно ухмылялся. Кто бы мог подумать, что насквозь серьезный следователь так легко подхватит шутливый тон.

– Радужно – значит хорошо?

Килан фыркнул, но кивнул. Недостатки переводчика местами забавляли, но чаще вызывали раздражение. Общаться ментально было гораздо проще, для такого диалога языковых препятствий не существовало. Мысленные фразы формировались образами, не допуская двояких значений, и не имели никакого отношения к языку собеседника. К сожалению, до установления связи втянуть Гарруса в ментальный разговор не было никакой возможности.

– Мне сложно судить. У нас другие каноны красоты, – Гаррус пошевелил носом, вызывая у альтеров непроизвольную улыбку. – Но логика подсказывает, что изначальные габариты отличаются. Скафандры кварианцев достаточно массивны, чтобы обеспечить максимальную защиту, но сами они – довольно хрупкая раса.

Теперь задумался уже Килан, видимо, пытался представить себе настоящую фигуру кварианки. Тали недовольно передернула плечами. Датчики все-таки улавливали тихие звуки. Хотя, возможно, она просто оказалась слишком близко и случайно услышала короткое обсуждение. Джейн была уверена, что внутри у девушки все уже кипит от возмущения.

Так они и добирались до Башни. Гаррус сосредоточенно вел кар, бросая на кварианку странноватые взгляды. То ли пытался соотнести ее с собственными представлениями об идеале, то ли всерьез озаботился содержимым скафандра. Тали нервно косилась на него и после посадки постарался оказаться от турианца как можно дальше. Тем самым упустив из виду Килана, который тут же воспользовался моментом. Когда он очутился за ее спиной и гулко постучал по затянутому в скафандр плечу, на испуганный вопль высунулись водители из пролетающих мимо такси. Тали поспешила обойти смеющегося Райджела, использовав его как живую преграду от назойливого внимания. Ребята нашли себе развлечение на всю дорогу. Килан и Гаррус как-то слишком быстро спелись.

Перед Залом Совета в это время было пустынно. Только неизменные патрули СБЦ курсировали по ведомому им одним маршруту. Гарруса узнавали, ему кивали и тут же теряли интерес к их компании – следователь служил своеобразным пропуском для блюстителей порядка станции. Джейн внимательно осматривалась, пытаясь уловить, не мелькнут ли среди густой растительности контр-адмиральские нашивки. Но, похоже, сейчас было слишком рано даже для этого неучтенного посетителя.

Около Зала их ожидали двое в черной форме охраны Совета. Килан моментально стал собранным, настороженно изучая встречающих, на лице промелькнула тень облегчения: серокожей азари среди них не было, дежурство несли турианец со светлым лицевым панцирем и гибкий саларианец. Шепард уверенно обогнала своих спутников и быстро вбежала по короткой лестнице к дверям. Охранники заступили ей дорогу, саларианец вытянул руку с активированным инструментроном и протараторил:

– Кварианка не прошла идентификацию, нет регистрации – нет пути. Уходит или ждет здесь.

Тали отступила на несколько шагов назад, сцепила руки за спиной и с надеждой спросила:

– Я тогда пойду?

– Нет, – Гаррус недовольно фыркнул. – Ты останешься здесь, – он перевел взгляд на турианца-охранника. – Последите за ней?

Турианец молча кивнул и сделал знак кому-то за их спинами. Тут же из тени сбоку выступила азари со светящимися от активной биотики глазами. Она бесстрастно окинула их холодным взглядом, ловко вспрыгнула на высокий бортик широкой лестницы и будто растеклась по нему, идеально вписавшись в окружающий ансамбль.

– Садись, детка, ожидание будет долгим, – азари указала на ближайшую скамейку, на что Тали только страдальчески вздохнула.

Саларианец отошел в сторону, пропуская отряд в Зал Совета. Створки сомкнулись за их спинами.

Обстановка внутри разительно отличалась от того, что они видели на первом заседании. Охрана больше не пряталась по темным углам: ее не было вообще, кроме пары у дверей. Платформы с советниками в этот раз не парили на недосягаемой вышине, а сгруппировались совсем рядом с помостом, где о перила облокотился Найлус. Его мощная фигура, широкий разворот плеч и высокомерный взгляд, в глубине которого обычно таилась насмешка, неожиданно вызвали радость и подарили уверенность в себе. Поразительно, они были знакомы всего несколько недель, но турианец прочно занял место друга и наставника.

Когда они вошли, Найлус что-то настойчиво доказывал Спаратусу, на шорох дверей он обернулся и махнул им рукой, подзывая подойти ближе.

– Коммандер Шепард, следователь Вакариан, лейтенанты, – советница Тевос первой отметила вошедших. Темно-красное платье в пол идеально гармонировало с аметистовой кожей, светлый узор смягчал черты строго лица. Альтеры вытянулись по стойке смирно, Гаррус почтительно склонил голову.

– Советники.

Валерн вместо приветствия дернул головой и отрывисто заявил:

– Спектр Артериус перестал отвечать на вызовы, – резкий, обвиняющий тон, будто саларианец винил в случившемся именно их. Джейн бросила быстрый взгляд на друзей. Отсутствующий, отстраненный вид Килана не удивлял, тот всегда старался прикинуться мебелью рядом с вышестоящими чинами, Райджел озабоченно хмурился. Новость оказалась крайне неприятной, хотя в чем-то ожидаемой. Найлус нервно барабанил пальцами по перилам. Зависший на платформе напротив Спаратус недовольно поджимал мандибулы и не сводил с него тяжелого пристального взгляда. Затем чуть склонил голову в сторону и, глянув на Джейн, обратился непосредственно к Гаррусу:

– Следователь Вакариан, вам удалось выяснить причину появления гета на станции?

Гаррус выступил вперед и медленно кивнул:

– Да, – помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, а затем заговорил, четко и подробно: – Гет следовал за кварианкой. Тали’Зора нар Райя, дочь адмирала Мигрирующего Флота, Раэля’Зора. Отправилась в Паломничество для прохождения ритуала вступления в совершеннолетие. За ней негласно присматривал Кина’Брейж вас Гонората, капитан корабля, на котором она совершала перелет.

– Адмирал побоялся отпускать дочь одну? – Тевос позволила себе легкую снисходительную улыбку. – Не удивлюсь, если он должен был обеспечить девочке скорейшее и успешное возвращение.

Гаррус пожал плечами.

– Возможно, хотя сама Тали’Зора уверена, что все вышло спонтанно. Во время путешествия она сканировала все встречные планеты. На одной из них, в туманности Полумесяца, заметила активность гетов.

– Туманность Полумесяца? – советник Валерн молниеносно отстучал что-то на консоли, взгляд не успевал за его движениями. Тевос и Спаратус, получив сообщения, одновременно прикоснулись к своим экранам, подтверждая запрос. – Отправим туда команду наблюдения. Продолжайте.

– Тали’Зора уговорила капитана спуститься на планету, где они действительно столкнулись с гетами. Ей удалось подкараулить одного из них, отключить и взломать его, получив несвязанные фрагменты данных.

Найлус удивился, полностью развернулся лицом к Гаррусу, оперевшись о перила спиной:

– Вроде же было установлено, что во время смерти гета его модуль памяти сгорает, – и ни малейшего почтения к Совету. Но что еще более удивительно, никто не одергивал Спектра: и величественная Тевос, и властный Спаратус, и деятельный Валерн воспринимали его поведение как должное.

Тевос покачала головой и возразила:

– Гетов создали именно кварианцы, они непревзойденные техники. Ничего удивительно, что у этого народа сохранились необходимые навыки. Вакариан, вы выяснили, что было в этих данных?

Гаррус кивнул и спокойно продолжил:

– Если позволите, я продемонстрирую позже. Геты на планете подчинялись наемнику, турианцу Якобусу. По некоторым сведениям он работал на Спектра Сарена Артериуса, – Найлус вздрогнул и поджал мандибулы. Советники переглянулись. – Отсутствие одного гета не прошло незамеченным. Якобус вместе с небольшим отрядом выследил кварианцев, гнал их до Иллиума. Там кварианцы покинули собственный корабль и спрятались в трюме грузового судна, следующего на Цитадель.

– Двое беглецов умудрились пробраться на станцию незамеченными? – Спаратусу категорически не понравилась описанная ситуация. Гаррус заметил его недовольство и, предчувствуя, что СБЦ ждет немаленький выговор, поспешил оправдать своих коллег:

– Им не удалось. На Цитадели таможенная служба обнаружила незарегистрированных пассажиров и задержала их до выяснения обстоятельств. Владелец судна не предъявил никаких обвинений, и кварианцев выпустили с условием, что те в течение суток покинут станцию.

Спаратус сложил руки на груди, но кивнул, принимая объяснения. Гаррус чуть заметно выдохнул и продолжил:

– Наемники прибыли на станцию легальным способом. Посланный по следу гет наткнулся на капитана и был им уничтожен. Тали’Зора попыталась изъять модуль памяти и дополнить полученные ею ранее фрагменты данных. Ей удалось восстановить только одну короткую звуковую дорожку, дальше их настигли преследователи. В результате небольшого столкновения капитан «Гонораты» погиб, Тали’Зора удалось убить Якобуса. Оставшиеся наемники были ликвидированы нашим отрядом.

Найлус одобрительно кивнул. Джейн удивленно вскинула брови. Они несколько часов пытались выстроить правильную последовательность действий из тех недомолвок и отрывистых сведений, что предоставила им Тали, для которой все смешалось в запутанную круговерть из панического бегства и попыток выжить в чужом и незнакомом мире. Но, похоже, это время не прошло даром для Гарруса, он смог воссоздать пусть краткую, но достоверную картину событий. Райджел смотрел на него с долей уважения.

Тевос озабоченно хмурилась, и, когда следователь закончил, повторила свой вопрос:

– Что было на записи?

Гаррус активировал инструментрон и по залу разнесся низкий вибрирующий голос с шелестящими отзвуками:

«Мы одержали крупную победу на Иден Прайм! Маяк приблизил нас на один шаг к Каналу».

Ему ответил тягучий женский, с нотками грусти и обреченности:

«И на один шаг приблизил возвращение Жнецов».

– Это Сарен, – Найлус прикрыл глаза и вцепился в перила. – Что еще за Канал? И Жнецы?

Советники переглянулись, а затем Валерн, поморщившись, пояснил:

– По редким сведениям, доставшимся нам от протеан, это раса машин, существовавшая более пятидесяти тысяч лет назад. О них практически ничего неизвестно. Протеане прозвали их Жнецами. Очевидно, Канал как-то с ними связан, – он уставился огромными глазами на Килана и слегка наклонился в его сторону. – Лейтенант Кьер, корабль над Иден Прайм действительно похож на те корабли, что были в ваших видениях? Корабли Жнецов?

Килан нахмурился, украдкой глянул на Джейн, дождался чуть заметного кивка и осторожно, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово, ответил:

– Я никогда не встречал ничего подобного. Никто из нас не видел, – небольшая заминка не осталась незамеченной. Джейн буквально ощутила, как на ней сосредоточились три оценивающих взгляда. Четыре – похоже, Гаррус тоже внимательно наблюдал за происходящим. А вот Найлус отрешился от происходящего. – Фактов, что корабль принадлежит именно Жнецам, нет. Но его внешний вид действительно совпадает с теми, что были в видениях. Конструкция абсолютно незнакома, а о мощи можно судить по оплавленному месту старта.

Советники снова переглянулись. Валерн спрятал кисти рук в просторных рукавах балахона.

– В ваших видениях было что-то конкретное об этих Жнецах? Особенно в контексте всего, что вы уже знаете.

Килан отрицательно качнул головой:

– Ничего такого, Жнецы уничтожили протеан. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Подробности мне пока недоступны.

Тевос подвела итог:

– Сарен не устраивал нападение на Иден Прайм, но он в нем замешан.

Спаратус перевел взгляд на Джейн и ровно произнес:

– Коммандер Шепард, вы уничтожили единственный артефакт, который мог хоть как-то пролить свет на произошедшее.

Джейн выступила вперед, сцепив руки за спиной, и также ровно ответила, глядя в его колючие глаза:

– Я действовала исходя из ситуации. Вся информация, которую хранил артефакт, находится у нас. Невосполнимого урона нет.

Советник насмешливо хмыкнул:

– Вы предлагаете изучить сознание вашего лейтенанта? Азари могут в этом помочь.

Тевос взирала на их диалог с вежливым интересом, а вот Валерн оживился, захлопал огромными глазами, жадно рассматривая забеспокоившегося Кьера.

– Я предлагаю дать ему время, – теряться перед советником нельзя. Если Тевос снисходительно закроет глаза на проявление слабости, а Валерн вообще оставит без внимания, то Спаратус в тот же миг потеряет к ним интерес. С рождения воспитывающиеся в суровом военизированном государстве, турианцы ценили в окружающих твердость, решимость и стойкость. 

– Наглая, – угрожающий рык, но субгармоники почти не вибрировали, похоже, Спаратус доволен ее ответом. Он уперся взглядом в затылок стоящего с невозмутимым видом Найлуса и раздраженно поджал мандибулы. – Крайк, обрати на меня свое внимание.

Найлус фыркнул и встал вполоборота.

– Найди Сарена и доставь его сюда, – жесткий, не допускающий возражений тон. Найлус кивнул, а затем, упрямо нагнув голову вбок, процедил:

– Я не справлюсь один.

Спаратус снисходительно посмотрел на него сверху вниз:

– Ты Спектр, ты волен потребовать себе в отряд любого разумного.

Найлус возмущенно рыкнул, сложил руки на груди и непримиримо вскинулся, став в этот момент очень похожим на своего наставника, который совсем недавно в такой же позе выслушивал обвинения в свой адрес. Этот спор точно зародился не только что. Спаратус прищурился, раздвинул мандибулы в усмешке и перевел взгляд на других советников. Тевос величественно кивнула, Валерн пожал плечами.

– Не каждый может нести ответственность Спектров, – Спаратус нашел взглядом Джейн и веско продолжил, тяжело роняя слова в тишину: – Но мы готовы дать шанс человеческому творению.

– Коммандер Шепард, шаг вперед! – глубокий грудной голос Тевос органично вплетался в напряженную атмосферу. Джейн растерянно оглянулась. Килан и Райджел ответили ей недоуменными взглядами. Гаррус восторженно раскрыл глаза и сделал рукой жест, будто подталкивал ее вперед. Джейн посмотрела на Найлуса, и тот, весьма довольный собой, ободряюще кивнул. Она вскинула голову и шагнула к нему. Советница азари терпеливо дожидалась, а затем торжественно продолжила:

– Решением Совета вы наделяетесь всеми полномочиями и привилегиями члена Специального корпуса тактической разведки Цитадели, – она обволакивала, опьяняла.

– Спектров не тренируют. Их выбирают, – советник Валерн скрестил руки на груди и продолжил как можно медленнее, что совсем не свойственно его расе: – Они закалены в боях и стоят выше званий и должностей.

– Спектры – это идеал, это символ, – Тевос уже не смотрела на нее, обращаясь ни к кому конкретно и ко всем вместе. – Воплощение смелости, целеустремленности и самоотдачи. Они – правая рука Совета, инструмент нашей воли.

Мрачный, вибрирующий голос Спаратуса вернул на землю:

– Спектры несут тяжелое бремя. Они защитники мира в Галактике, они наша первая и последняя линия обороны. Безопасность Галактики в их руках, – он поймал взгляд Джейн и повторил гораздо настойчивее: – В Ваших руках!

Джейн сглотнула тяжелый ком в горле и склонила голову:

– Это честь для меня.

Найлус сиял и довольно скалился. Спаратус кивнул, а Тевос продолжила уже обычным тоном:

– Вашим наставником назначается Спектр Найлус Крайк. Он же обеспечит вас необходимыми документами. Для всей Галактики вы – первый Спектр-человек. Это великое достижение для расы. Будьте готовы к тому, что окажетесь в центре самого пристального внимания.

– Истинное положение вещей останется только между нами, – Валерн снова зачастил, растеряв всю свою степенность. – Возможно, оно так никогда и не будет обнародовано. Но оно дает нам определенный простор для маневра.

Джейн кивнула, бросив на Найлуса осуждающий взгляд. То, что Спектр открыл Совету правду о них, оказалось неприятным сюрпризом. Впрочем, Найлус абсолютно проигнорировал ее возмущение. А вот Гаррус озадаченно нахмурился. Слишком многое сказано, чтобы не только зародить семена сомнений, но даже сделать далеко идущие выводы. И сейчас следователь быстро переоценивал все произошедшее. Спаратус внимательно следил за молодым сородичем, тая довольную усмешку, – он прекрасно знал, что Найлус уже пытался выдвинуть его в Спектры и теперь лично убедился, что кандидатура более чем достойна. Джейн отметила, как Спаратус перевел взгляд на Найлуса и незаметно указал ему на задумчивого Гарруса. Ответный кивок Найлуса был ожидаем.

– Гаррус Вакариан.

Следователь встрепенулся, подобрался.

– Спектр Крайк делал вам предложение, от которого вы несколько раз отказывались. Будьте уверены, однажды мы озвучим это предложение еще раз, – Гаррус подозрительно прищурился и упрямо наклонил голову вперед. Спаратус продолжил, сделав вид, что не заметил негативной реакции: – Но сейчас вы свободны, покиньте Зал.

Гаррус чуть отступил назад, собираясь развернуться, и остановился, услышав продолжение.

– Либо останьтесь, если примете решение войти в состав отряда Спектра.

Найлус полюбовался недоумением, написанном на лице следователя, и добавил:

– Все слишком запутанно. Следователь в команде не помешает. Тот, кто привык копать, расследовать, увязывать в единое целое разрозненные факты. Я слишком предвзят в этом деле, – он покосился на Спаратуса, видимо, это были слова советника. Гаррус согласно кивнул, вызвав в Найлусе глухое раздражение, и он закончил гораздо резче: – У нас как раз нет ни одного снайпера.

Гаррус молча переваривал заявление Спектра. Альтеры переглянулись, неожиданное дополнение Найлуса удивило и порадовало одновременно.

– _Снайпер?_ – уточнил Райджел.

– _Отличный снайпер,_ – поправил его Найлус. – _Сарен тоже неплохой стрелок. Но даже ему до Гарруса далеко. Еще и техник хороший._

– Ваше решение, Гаррус Вакариан, – поторопила следователя Тевос.

Гаррус расправил плечи, вскинул голову и негромко уронил:

– Я остаюсь.

Тевос улыбнулась уголками губ и обратилась к Джейн.

– Спектр Шепард, вы отправляетесь со Спектром Крайком. Ваша цель – Сарен. Найдите его, доставьте его сюда, получите всю возможную информацию о его действиях. Выясните, насколько вероятно появление Жнецов в нашей Галактике. Мы не можем пропустить подобную угрозу.

– Посол Альянса требует, чтобы флот Цитадели был отправлен в Траверс для поиска активных гетов, – мрачно продолжил Спаратус.

Валерн экспрессивно взмахнул руками, широкие полы его бесформенной хламиды на миг разлетелись, сделав его похожим на нескладного нетопыря.

– Это немыслимо!..

Спаратус процедил, оборвав саларианца:

– Это может привести к войне с системами Терминуса. Мы не можем ввязываться в галактическую конфронтацию из-за пары десятков человеческих колоний.

Удина точно был недоволен таким решением. Бездействие Совета воспринималось им чуть ли не как личное оскорбление. Человечество или десяток рас, входящих в состав Пространства Цитадели? Выбор Совета очевиден, хоть и неприятен для Альянса. Сарену все еще доверяют, но не отреагировать на его действия уже не могут. Джейн решила подтвердить свои предположения:

– Когда стало известно, что Сарен не выходит на связь?

– Вчера, сразу после заседания. Он должен был дать подробный отчет о произошедшем, но больше не отвечал на вызовы, сбрасывая, а затем и блокируя входящий сигнал, – Спаратус говорил сухо и предельно четко. Удивительным был уже сам факт того, что он снизошел до ответов.

Предположения подтвердились: Сарен хорошо просчитал все последствия. Он не мог не знать, что выживший Найлус не оставит это дело. А значит ему зачем-то это нужно. Вот только зачем?

Найлус вздохнул.

– Осталось только понять, где хотя бы примерно его искать. Колесить по всей Галактике можно вечно, а мы, в отличие от азари, ограничены в сроках жизни. Да и вряд ли геты дадут нам много времени.

Тевос укоряюще на него посмотрела и мягко улыбнулась:

– Разумеется, Найлус, мы не посылаем вас в неизвестность.

– Но и делать за вас всю работу не намерены, – строго припечатал Спаратус. Тевос слегка прикрыла глаза и негромко продолжила:

– Я узнала второй голос на записи. Эта матриарх Бенезия.

Все хуже и хуже. Азари живут долго и исчисляют свою жизнь этапами. Взрослеют очень медленно, юны лет до трехсот и называют себя девами. Матроны гораздо сознательнее, степенны, более ответственны. Иными словами, средний возраст, который длится лет до семисот-восьмисот. На последней стадии жизни азари становятся матриархами. Тысячелетний опыт далеко не спокойной жизни, мудрость огромного числа решений и ошибок – их влияние огромно. Они служат учителями и вождями для народа азари. Тевос заметила их реакцию и согласно прикрыла глаза:

– Матриарх Бенезия – могущественный биотик, у нее много последователей. Для Сарена это весьма ценный союзник.

Найлус пожал плечами, его подобными вещами не пронять:

– Тем лучше. Фигуру такого уровня отыскать легче, – для него главное – цель, все прочее не более чем препятствия.

Тевос величественно кивнула.

– Я постараюсь выяснить, где она сейчас пребывает, и сразу же сообщу. Возможно, вам удастся узнать у нее что-либо о Сарене. Только Найлус, пожалуйста, будь повежливее, это все-таки матриарх.

– Приложу все усилия, – Найлус склонил голову, всем своим видом выражая смирение. Но вряд ли ему удалось кого-то убедить в своей покладистости – Тевос только тяжело вздохнула.

– А о Канале что-нибудь известно? – негромко поинтересовался Гаррус.

Валерн отрицательно качнул головой.

– Мы впервые слышали это название. Очевидно, что Канал – это нынешняя цель Сарена. У нас имеются переменные – геты, Жнецы, Сарен, – и результат – Канал. Решать это уравнение придется очень быстро. Я отправлю запрос в ГОР на предмет непонятных нападений или подозрительных шевелений. Информация будет передана вам.

ГОР – это хорошо. Просто отлично. Разведывательная сеть саларианской группы особого реагирования самая мощная в галактике. Если они сосредоточатся на поиске информации о гетах и местонахождении Сарена, это значительно облегчит им жизнь.

Спаратус удовлетворенно кивнул:

– Курировать операцию буду я.

– На этом заседание объявляется закрытым, – Тевос подвела черту под обсуждением.

Платформы советников приблизились к помосту вплотную. Валерн ловко соскочил и, несмотря на свой балахон, быстро подбежал к альтерам. Остановившись около Килана, который озадаченно воззрился на советника сверху вниз, принялся его внимательно осматривать. Потыкав трехпалой конечностью того в грудь, Валерн в итоге заявил:

– Будет беспокоить здоровье – обратитесь к докторам-саларианцам, – после чего потерял к нему всякий интерес. Килан ошалело захлопал глазами. Гаррус чуть слышно фыркнул.

Спаратус степенно сошел со своей платформы и подал руку Тевос. Затянутый в форму серьезный турианец рядом с изящной гибкой азари смотрелся очень внушительно и уверено. Наверное, в родной Иерархии он имел высокий воинский ранг. Азари грациозно обогнула Найлуса, застывшего изваянием посреди помоста, ласково коснувшись его брони со стороны поврежденного горла. Найлус моргнул и посторонился, изобразив смущение. Советники приблизились к альтерам. Килан неожиданно чихнул. Джейн глянула на него укоризненно, но Килан резко мотнул головой, снова чихнул и отступил на шаг. Еще раз чихнул и снова отступил. Советники недовольно нахмурились. Валерн обернулся к нему, собираясь что-то сказать, но осекся, увидев, как Спаратус насмешливо скалится. Азари поджала губы, выдернула свою руку из бережного захвата турианца и, пристально глядя на все еще растерянного Килана, шагнула к нему. Он снова замотал головой, еще раз чихнул и зажал рот и нос рукой.

– _Ты чего?_ – Джейн не понимала, что происходит, но обошла Тевос и вклинилась между нею и братом. Райджел встал с другой стороны, загораживая товарища от оскорбленной азари.

– _Запах!_ – непонятно ответил Килан.

Тевос снова сжала губы, а затем глубоко вздохнула:

– Какой интересный мальчик, – в ее голосе не слышалось ни злости, ни раздражения, лишь досада и какая-то обида. Она отошла назад, к Спаратусу и подошедшему Найлусу.

– Простите, – выдавил из себя Килан, отступил еще дальше и наконец-то прекратил чихать.

Азари великодушно отмахнулась от его попытки сгладить ситуацию.

– Не нужно, за генетику не извиняются, – и первой двинулась к выходу. Пройдя очень близко от задержавшего дыхание Килана, она задела его подолом длинного платья и напоследок одарила мягкой чувственной улыбкой. Валерн с интересом исследователя рассматривал ошалело мотающего головой альтера, а затем очень быстро покинул зал вслед за азари.

Джейн дотронулась до плеча Килана:

– Ты как? Что это было?

– Феромоны, – Спаратус не спешил выходить. На обращенные к нему взгляды пояснил: – Азари способны нейрохимически воздействовать на окружающих. Видимо, ваш лейтенант хорошо ощущает испускаемые ими феромоны.

Килан с силой потер лоб и негромко подтвердил:

– Аромат. Я еще удивлялся, почему никто, кроме меня, не чует этого запаха. Всегда разный, но всегда навязчивый. Где-то менее, где-то более резкий.

Найлус подошел и сочувственно похлопал его по спине.

– Похоже, чем осознаннее азари пользуется своей особенностью, тем хуже тебе приходится.

Райджел оценивающе перевел взгляд со Спектра на советника.

– А на турианцев феромоны не действуют?

Спаратус насмешливо раздвинул мандибулы:

– Действуют. Либо использовать антидот, разработанный под конкретную азари, либо четко осознавать, где кончаются твои собственные мысли и желания и начинаются наведенные. Вы привыкните и научитесь абстрагироваться от этого.

Чувство глубокого удовлетворения и радости мешалось с подозрительностью. Спаратус был жестким, циничным и очень умным, его показательное расположение вызывало беспокойство. Советник заметил ее метания, склонил голову вбок и покровительственно проурчал:

– Не стоит опасаться. Мы доверяем своим Спектрам. А вы теперь входите в этот круг. Время покажет, достойны ли вы этой веры.

– Я постараюсь…

– Не надо стараться. Просто сделайте это, – холодный бескомпромиссный тон не допускал возражений. Спаратус перевел взгляд на следователя. Гаррус встрепенулся, подобрался.

– Вакариан. Я хочу, чтобы ты приложил все силы и помог разобраться в этом деле. С Венари я договорюсь.

Гаррус прищурился, а затем медленно уважительно склонил голову. Спаратус кивнул им всем и стремительно покинул зал.

– _Охренеть,_ – Килан выразил их общее мнение обо всем случившемся. Найлус бесцеремонно толкнул его и Райджела в спину.

– На выход. Вам пора возвращаться на фрегат, соберете вещи, заодно порадуете Андерсона. Хотя он наверняка уже все знает. Гаррус, а ты подаешь рапорт на увольнение Паллину.

Гаррус насупился и недовольно буркнул:

– Ты все подстроил!

– Конечно, – Найлус самодовольно покивал. – Ты просто не представляешь, скольких усилий мне это стоило. За одну ночь успеть оформить документы, уговорить Совет привлечь тебя.

Райджел остановился у открытой двери, с обратной стороны на них уже нетерпеливо поглядывала охрана.

– А мы?

Найлус устало посмотрел на него:

– Я непонятно выразился? Вы собираете вещи. Запрос о переводе вас из военных сил Альянса в состав отряда Спектра Шепард уже направлен вашему командованию. Они обязаны будут ответить в течение суток, и отказать не имеют права.

– Ты когда успел-то? – ошеломленно спросила Джейн. Найлус пожал плечами:

– Как только советники включили тебя в число оперативников Спецкорпуса. В таких вещах если сразу не подсуетиться, потом бюрократы разведут целый ворох непонятной волокиты, и станет гораздо сложнее добиться нужного. Надо действовать на опережение, пока противник ошеломлен и не подозревает об атаке.

Гаррус скептически хмыкнул и, поймав недовольный взгляд турианца-охранника, вытолкнул их всех за порог. Двери захлопнулись за спинами. Азари, по-прежнему караулившая кварианку, увидела Гарруса и бесшумно растворилась в тенях. Следователь спустился с лестницы и подошел к подскочившей со скамейки Тали. Найлус остановился рядом и смерил девушку холодным взглядом.

– Ты еще кто?

– Меня зовут Тали’Зора нар Райя! – она задрала голову, с опаской рассматривая высоченного турианца.

– Рад за тебя, – равнодушно ответил Спектр. Тали возмущенно сжала руки в кулаки, и Гаррус поспешил вмешаться:

– Она пока побудет с нами.

Найлус пожал плечами.

– Как хочешь.

– Это Спектр Найлус Крайк, – представила турианца Джейн. – Гаррус, ты все еще хочешь отвести Тали в СБЦ?

Гаррус недовольно заворчал:

– У нее все равно нет документов. Ей необходимо хоть что-то оформить, иначе первый же патруль задержит ее. И вообще, она должна уже была покинуть станцию. Кварианцы, конечно, привыкли везде шнырять, как им вздумается, но сейчас она проходит по моему делу, и проблемы точно будут.

Тали грустно поникла. Джейн обернулась к Килану и легонько коснулась его плеча.

– _Ты как?_

– _Не бери в голову,_ – он беспечно отмахнулся, а затем ехидно ухмыльнулся: – _Вы_ _так трогательно кинулись защищать меня перед азари…_

– _Конечно. А то ты чуть уши себе не отчихал,_ – Джейн украдкой оглянулась, убедилась, что на них никто не смотрит, и пихнула Килана в бок.

Найлус с отстраненной физиономией застыл в стороне. Он знал, что альтеры постоянно общаются между собой. Ему очень хотелось присоединиться к их разговорам, но пока даже с Райджелом ментальный диалог не всегда удавался.

Инструментрон Джейн тревожно запиликал. Она вызвала сообщение и удивленно прочитала:

– Коммандер Шепард, срочно вернуться на «Нормандию».

– Узнали, – тяжело уронил Найлус. – Значит, сначала на фрегат. Гаррус, вместе пойдем. В компании следователя СБЦ и Спектра Совета поостерегутся давить.

Джейн не смотрела в этот раз по сторонам, эйфория после заседания Совета мешалась с томительным предчувствием какой-то жуткой катастрофы. Ей казалось, что все зависло на самой тонкой грани, малейшая ошибка – и случится непоправимое. Тем удивительнее, что Килан сейчас отмалчивался. Обычно он заранее предрекал все возможные беды и несчастья. Но присутствие рядом Гарруса действовало на него успокаивающе, смягчало резкие черты характера. А вот Райджел поглядывал на нее с тревогой. Похоже, тоже чувствовал что-то подобное. Ему, в отличие от нее, было хуже – он полнее воспринимал картину, интуитивная прозорливость не оставляла ни малейшего шанса остаться беспечным. И сейчас он озабоченно хмурился, но не спешил ни с выводами, ни с объявлениями.

Вынырнувшая прямо перед ними из-за ближайшего поворота фигура с нашивками Альянса вызвала мимолетную растерянность. Джейн постоянно выискивала этого человека взглядом еще с прошлого их посещения Башни, но стоило ей отвлечься, и он решился выйти из тени. Гаррус недовольно заворчал, Найлус выступил вперед, но человека интересовала только она. Гордо вскинутая голова, сурово поджатые губы и удивительно печальные глаза. Он по-военному четко шагнул вперед и глухо проронил:

– Контр-адмирал Кахоку. Я могу поговорить с вами, Спектр Шепард?


End file.
